


Love is Blind

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Because they kinda share that really, Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Harry, Daddy Harry, Daddy Louis, Eating out, Eleanor is basically an alcoholic, Everyone drinks too much, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending for all, I should probs do smut tags, Jasmine meets Harry, Jealous Louis, Larry always wins, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangle, M/M, Minor Choking, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry for some spoilers, Spanking, Threesomes, Throuple, bottom! Louis, but you need to know what you're getting into, it's complicated - Freeform, lots of smut, oblivious eleanor, rim jobs, sorry I had to!, sorry I'm new at this, straight - Freeform, top! Harry, top! louis, you name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: Jasmine studies abroad in London seeking adventure. She meets a gorgeous man with long curly brown hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and so many tattoos. She is flatmate's with Eleanor Calder who happens to be dating Louis Tomlinson. Louis is best friends with Harry who is the gorgeous man at the bar.Or the fic where Jasmine studies abroad and is smitten over Harry, Harry is happy but conflicted, Louis isn't really happy in his relationship, and Eleanor is oblivious to everything that goes on in her life it seems.





	1. Chapter 1 (Bigcitydreams by Nevershoutnever)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you guys! This is my first time ever publishing any of my work! I'm really proud of this. Basically, I was supposed to study abroad over in the United Kingdom this past semester but I got hurt and spent some time in the hospital and wasn't able to go. This fic is the product of wishful thinking and imagination.  
> I really hope people read this. It's a little out there but I like to think there's actually a good story line. I'm OBVIOUSLY a Larrie and just because I wrote a semi-straight fanfic does NOT mean I don't ship Larry because I do with all of my heart. I wrote this purely for fun. I'm sure not very many people will read this anyway but for those who do, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I'll give any special warnings at the beginning of each chapter!  
> A very heartfelt thanks to my bff B (she doens't have an archive.) for helping me with this fic every step of the way. She's always in my corner and encouraged me to write this even though she doesn't really like 1D. All the love to my real life Brenna.   
> A special thanks to my beta @ruinedby5guys for giving me ideas in times of crisis and helping me with the soundtrack to the fic. She's also my real real Mindy so give her some love. Definitely go check out her fics as well. :)  
> Each chapter will have a song that will go along with the chapter so I definitely suggest you check out the song for each chapter.  
> Without further ado, I give you Love is Blind!

“Jasmine, it’s time to leave.” My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I double check everything on my list. Two suitcases full of clothes, check. Phone and phone charger, check. Laptop and laptop charger, check. Brand new camera, check. Passport, check. After looking at my list for a moment and I realize I have everything. I zip up my suitcases and put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

“Coming!” I yell, trying to carry all of my things in one trip. “Jason! I need your help carrying some of my shit” I say as I drop half of my things outside of my bedroom door.

“God, Jaz. You’re a hot mess.” My brother laughs as he picks up the things I had dropped.

“Shut up, brat. I’m leaving for six months, and I have a lot of things. I can’t help it!” I reply, rolling my eyes.

My mom and brother load my belongings into our car as I say my hardest goodbye. “Goodbye my sweet kitty. I’m going to miss you most of all. I wish I could take you with me. I l-love y-you sweet boooy” By the end of my speech, I am sobbing into Koty’s flaming red coat. He growls and fights me into letting him down. “I know you’ll miss me too.” He jumps down from my arms and he locks eyes with me for a second before turning away into the kitchen. I shut the front door behind me and turn around to get one final look of my childhood home. “I’m ready to do this” I say mostly to myself.

 

The car ride to the airport is mostly silent. I can tell my mom is trying to hold in her tears. My brother looks sad but I know he’s going to enjoy having the house to himself whenever mom isn’t home. “Sweetie, I just can’t believe today is actually the day. My baby girl is going to England. You’re leaving me for six months. Six whole months. I’m going to miss you more than I can even explain.” Mom says quietly. I glance over at her and she is gripping the steering wheel tightly and I notice that a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“Momma, don’t be sad. This is a happy time. You know I’ve wanted this since I was seven years old and watched Harry Potter. I love everything about the UK and I can’t believe this is actually happening. So you can’t be sad. And besides, I’ll be calling and facetiming you everyday, so it’ll be like I never left.” I put my hand on top of my mom’s and lovingly squeeze it. “Jason, I mean it. You better answer every time I call you.” I turn around in my seat and playfully shoot daggers at my little brother. He laughs and flips me off. These goodbyes were going to be harder than I thought.

We were fifteen minutes late to the airport, so the rest of my family beat us there. My dad, Nana, and my two best friends were all waiting for us at the gate before luggage security. Mindy and Brenna were the first ones to approach me. Mindy was my longest friend. We met in the fourth grade and were each other’s rock ever since then. I moved back to my hometown in sixth grade so Mindy and I have done a long distance friendship since then. It has only made our friendship stronger. I met Brenna in our show choir in my junior year of high school. She was a senior and we absolutely hated each other when we first met. Once we were forced to work on a song together because of our choir director Mr. Griswold, and we realized that we actually had a lot in common and became best friends. Mindy and Brenna only recently met each other. They both sort of fought to be my top bitch (Brenna’s words). After they met one another they became friends as well.

Brenna reached for my torso and gave me a huge hug. She was a great deal shorter than me so her face was shoved into my boobs. She didn’t mind and it became an ongoing joke between us. She goes on her tip toes and whispers in my ear, “You better go get as much British dick as you can get” She snorts and I playfully push her.

“You are so bad, B.” I wipe the tears in my eyes, from both laughing so hard and of how much I was going to miss her. “I’m going to miss you so much. What am I going to do without your crazy, sex-crazed ass?” 

She laughs and responds, “Probably be lost in how to do anything sexual but I will only be a call away to talk you through it.” I laugh once again and pull her close. I’m holding her so tight that I’m sure she is suffocating in all of my above average boobs. She pulls away from my hold and wipes a few tears from her eyes. “I’m sure going to miss you and those huge boobies of yours” she cackles and backs up for Mindy to say goodbye.

“I’m going to keep this short and sweet or I’m going to be a puddle of tears at your feet. And if you don’t get on that plane soon, I’m going to kidnap you so you don’t have to leave me.” She pulls me into a hug but it is more of a death grip because of how much force she is putting into the hug.

“Boo. BOO. You’re crushing me to death.” I say weakly. 

“I’m sorry, Jaz. I’m just going to miss you so much. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you here. I’m going to be so lost.” Mindy cries, loosening her grip.

I hug her back and say, “Don’t be sad. You’re going to be visiting during spring break. It’ll be you and me against London for a whole two weeks. We’ll conquer all of the British boys. Or girls. Whatever you’re in the mood for.” 

She laughs at my words and puts a hand through her long, blond hair to do an over dramatic hair flip. “Those British people aren’t gonna know what hit ‘em.” I hug her once more and move along the line of my friends and family.

My Nana is next in line. She is a shorter lady with faded red hair. Nana used to travel the world with my Papaw before he passed away three years ago. She has been the most excited for me to study abroad. She smiles widely at me and brings me in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you and so happy you get to be taking this adventure. This is going to be the most exciting and adventurous time of your life so make the most of it. Don’t take a moment of this for granted because you’re going to blink and you’ll already be on the plane back home. When your Papaw was alive, traveling was the most exciting part of our marriage. We had the time of our lives on these trips and that’s exactly what’s going to happen with you. I’m so excited to hear about all of the amazing adventures you’re going to have. I love you, darling. Be careful and please call me when you want to chat.” My Nana had a tendency to rant but her heart was in the right place. 

Especially with this speech, I was getting choked up. “I love you so much, Nana. I will miss you very much. Thank you so much for helping cover some of the costs. Without you, this wouldn’t be possible.” I give her a big hug and move along the line.

My dad is next in line. My big and burly dad, with his sweet smile and grey, balding head, is weeping next to me. “Dad, you don’t need to cry. I’ll only be gone for a little bit. Come here.” I give him a big hug and hold him for a few minutes while he cries. It is actually comical how much this big, macho man is crying. 

“It’s just that you’re my baby girl. You’ve never traveled by yourself. And I’m just nervous that you’re going to be all by yourself in a foreign country. A dad worries.”  
I chuckle softly and hug him again. “I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl. The big, bad city won’t get me, Pops. I love you and I will be fine. I will call you when I can. Say Hi to Camille for me.” Camille is his girlfriend. My mom and Dad divorced when I was almost five years old. My mom and dad were never meant to be but my dad and Camille sure were. The same was the case with my mom and her fiance, Sterling.

“I will Jazzy Gee. She is just as excited as I am.” He says this as he gives me one last hug.

My brother is second to last for me to say goodbye to. Jason is eighteen and is in his senior year of high school. With his long ginger hair and devilish smile, this was definitely his year to be a ladies’ man. “Be safe, fucktard.” He says, giving me a sad smile. 

“Of course I will, bitch tits. I’m going to say the same to you, little brother. I’m only twenty-one and do not want to become an aunt anytime soon.” I wink at him and he rolls his eyes.

“Oh shut up. I already got that talk from mom. I do not need it from you. Just have fun and don’t be an idiot.” My brother and I had a very teasing and insulting kind of relationship. We both said it out of complete love, though. He was my very best friend. 

“I love you so much, Bub. I’m going to miss you so much. And I mean it fucker, you better answer my calls. I can’t bear not talking to you at least once a week.” I wrap him in a painful hug as he exaggeratedly sighs but hugs back. 

“I love you too, sister. Now get out of here and go have the most fun of your life. But not too much fun. I’m only eighteen and don’t want to be an uncle anytime soon.” He says mockingly with smug little smile. I was sure going to miss him.

The last person in the line of my people was my mother. She was trying to keep a stone face but I knew that as soon as I got on that plane, she was going to break down. “I’m so proud of everything that you have accomplished, Jasmine. I love you more than you’ll ever know. Just promise me that you will be careful and use good judgement. Oh, and make sure actually go to your classes. You have worked too hard here to have a slack off semester and ruin your GPA. Have all the fun that you can but still do what you came to do in the first place which is school. Now give me a hug and kiss and get on that plane.” The fair complexion of her skin was glistening with tears against the light. 

I engulf her in a long hug and she kisses my cheek. “I love you too, Mom.” She releases me from her hold only to be hugged by everyone in one last group hug. 

“Alright guys, I love you all but I have to go catch my plane.” I say backing away from everyone and wiping my eyes.

At the gate, I give my ticket to the man scanning them and move along the body scanner. I glance once more at all the most important people in my life. They are all looking at me, so I give this one last wave and blow them kisses as I’m guided to the hallway towards where I am boarding my flight. This is actually happening. I’m about to have the most amazing semester of my life in the most amazing city on the planet. Breath. Just breath.


	2. Chapter 2 (Talk Fast by 5 Seconds of Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets her flatmate, they go to the bar, and Jasmine gets carried away with a gorgeous stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry time!!!

I mostly just slept on the plane. It was a nearly eight-hour flight and we are moving forward six hours so it took a lot out of me. It also probably didn’t help that I cried for about forty-five minutes when we first took off to this poor old woman sitting next to me on the plane. After crying off all of my make up and passing out, I woke up as we were arriving.  
As soon as I went through baggage claim in Heathrow, I started looking for my name on a paper held by a pretty woman. As part of the foreign exchange program, my flatmate is also my advisor and/or mentor. Her name is Eleanor Caldor and from what I have researched, she seems like an incredibly bright and lovely girl. She also happens to be dating Louis Tomlinson who is the new up and coming star on the Manchester United football team. I hope that he will sometimes be in our flat because he seems like really cool guy. Not to mention he is drop dead gorgeous.

I start walking towards the exit when I see the “Jasmine Lautner” sign. Eleanor and I lock eyes and she smiles brightly. “Oh hello! You must be Jasmine! I’m Eleanor. I’ll be your ears and eyes at King’s College. I have a perfect GPA, I am a part of seventeen extracurriculars, and I’m sure you’ve seen in the tabloids that I’m dating THE famous footballer Louis Tomlinson. I’m kind of a big deal at King’s College so if we get on well you will be the second it girl here. Obviously, I’m the first but you have potential to be a close second.” So my first impression of Eleanor is very conceited. I’m hoping that this is just her way of having me get to know her. If this is how she always talks about herself, I know this will not become a friendship. I had a “friend” in high school who would constantly talk about herself like she was hot shit and that pissed me off every time I talked to her. There’s no way I will put up with it while I’m having the semester of my life here.

“Oh hello, Eleanor. It’s great to finally meet you. I’m excited you’re going to be helping me with my little adventure here. Thank you for being so helpful. I really appreciate it.” I told her with the widest smile I could muster. I guess I should fake it until I make it with her.

“I can already tell we’re going to be the best of friends! What are you majoring in? I’m majoring in Fashion Design. I’m in the top of my class. I once made a dress with only a curtain and I won a very prestigious award for it. I was very humbled to get that award. I feel like I’m just very humble in general.” Right…. “Anyway, what is your major?” I respond with psychology. “Oh that is so interesting. I’ve taken a few psychology modules a few terms back and I was so good at it!” I end up tuning her out once we get in the cab. It’s going to be a long semester with her as a flatmate.

Our flat is beautiful. It is entirely furnished. It has two incredible bedrooms, I huge kitchen, and a very modern chic living room with a plasma screen TV. “This is…” I start but I really don’t have words to finish. 

But Eleanor does for me, “I know. It’s amazing. My parents furnished the flat for us. They obviously spared no expense.” I internally roll my eyes. Of course her family is rich. 

“Well they must be amazing. I’m going to go start unpacking, if you don’t mind. I’ll probably just have a quiet night in. Thanks for being so welcoming on my first day here.” I give her a faint smile and start to turn around. 

“No way you’re getting off that easy. You are definitely going out to a club with my gal pals and I.” A club would be fun but a club with Eleanor would be a lot less fun. I can get drunk though. A whole night with Eleanor would require lots of shots. 

“I would but my family hasn’t wired my money over to me yet.” Trying to weasel my way out of a night with her one lie at a time. 

“Don’t be silly, Jazzy! I will cover all of the costs. I’ll buy you as many shots as your American heart desires!” I really can’t pass that up.

A few hours have passed since I landed in London. I unloaded all of my clothes and talked to everyone back at home once it was early enough for me to call them without waking up. It’s now 9 p.m. and I’m getting ready for the club. Looking in the mirror, I really take in how different I already feel. My blond hair was recently cut shoulder length and dyed a shade darker. My make-up is done heavier than normal and I have my favorite shade of ruby red lipstick on. I’m wearing a black mesh top with my favorite black lacy bra. My boobs are my best asset since they are double Ds so I thought I would show that off at the club tonight. I have a short pencil skirt on with some fishnets and my brand new thigh high boots. I have a little extra fat in my tummy area so I am really stepping out of my comfort zone with the skirt. When I found out I was studying abroad in the UK, I vowed I would try to be more comfortable in my skin. I twirl around a few times in front of the mirror and smile. This will be a great night. I’m determined to make this a good night. I’m forced out of my thoughts when I hear Eleanor call for me from the living room.

I walk out to the living room to see there are four other girls with Eleanor. “Well hello,” I mumbled, suddenly feeling more self-conscience. All of Eleanor’s friends are skinny and gorgeous. 

“Jasmine, these are my fellow modeling friends. I forgot to mention that I model on the side but it’s really no big deal. I’ve been in a few magazines but it’s really no big deal. Anyway, this is GiGi, Cheryl, Bebe, and Kendall.” She points at each of them as she names them off. They each wave at me and smile. Yep. I’m going to have to be drunk to survive tonight.

 

We arrive at this club called Fabric and it is really crowded and everybody seems to be having a great time. The only thing I want to do now is get as drunk as I possibly can. I miss Brenna and Mindy. They are always so much fun to go to clubs with and Eleanor and her group of models are insufferable. The only decent one is Bebe. She seems really down-to-earth and someone I could actually hang out with. I’m also going to have to call Mindy as soon as I get over my hangover tomorrow so I can tell her about Bebe and her massive booty. She’s got a butt that Mindy would drool over.

We are immediately let in because, of course, Eleanor knows the bouncers. We make our way to the bar area and Eleanor immediately orders a round of a blue, foamy looking  
shots. I am so ready to be drunk that I don’t even care what it tastes like. We all clink our shot glasses together and down them. Turns out the shot was awful. After four more rounds in a span of twenty minutes, I am definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. I order a mixed drink on Eleanor’s tab. Maybe she won’t be so bad after all. I sit down at the bar and sip at the sweet concoction. The other girls rush to the dance floor. They are all stumbling. Lightweights. I giggle to myself at the stupidity of those bimbos. Maybe if they ate once in awhile, they wouldn’t be so drunk already.

I hear Eleanor squeal in between songs and look up to see a few men join their group. Louis Tomlinson leans in and gives Eleanor a short kiss and winks at his friend. His friend might be the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen in my entire life. He has long, curly brown hair. When he smiled back at Louis, his teeth were straight and sparkling. His green eyes twinkled in the strobe lights. He was wearing a sheer floral top with impossibly tight black jeans with really classy boots. I was probably staring but I was too tipsy to care. There were two other men with them who were very attractive but no one could compare to this man.

All of the guys start heading to the bar and I stop breathing entirely. He ends up right next to me and I can’t help but stare, doe-eyed. After a few seconds I come to my senses and look away. I think he noticed because he smirks at me. I feel my cheeks start to heat up and I don’t know if it’s from the alcohol or from this insanely attractive man paying attention to me. I look down at my drink and down the rest. When I set the glass on the counter, I must have set it a little too hard because it falls over. It starts to roll off the counter but my reflexes are too slow from the alcohol. I’m certain it is going to hit the floor and break but the insanely handsome man catches it before it hits. The man sets it back on the counter and smiles at me. 

“Had a little too much to drink?” He says, with such a sexy smirk on his mouth. His voice is crazy deep and his accent is to die for. 

I giggle and respond, “More like not enough. I’m just super clumsy.” He looks me right in the eye for a beat too long.

“Hmm, that American accent is incredible.” He smiles with teeth and winks at me. 

“Well thank you. Your British accent is insanely sexy. Er, sorry. Alcohol makes me extremely—” 

He cuts in, “Horny?” I take a deep breath. He did not just say that. 

“I was going to say honest. But if that’s the word you’re looking for, that works too.” I slowly look up to see him already staring at me. My cheeks are so warm and flushed and I feel like I could die at any moment. 

“What are you drinking?” He asks with a charming smile. 

“A sex on the beach.” He turns to the bartender and says, “I’ll take four shots of Patron and a sex on the beach for this lovely lady.”

“Jasmine” I say, risking another look at the insanely handsome man. 

“Well, Jasmine… It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry.” Harry. Well I guess his name makes sense because of his beautiful head of hair. Yeah, I am drunk. 

“Well Harry, the pleasure is all mine.” I smile at him, but he is no longer looking my way. His friends are all crowded around him and they take their shot together. Harry has got his arm around Louis’ lower back. They really must be great friends. It’s so sweet how much they seem to care for each other. After they are finished with their shot, Harry heads back over to me with my drink in hand. 

“For you, milady.” He smiles down at me, handing me my drink. I take a big gulp and hum with satisfaction. 

“Thank you so much, kind sir.”

 

For the next hour Harry and I continue with the flirty banter in between the guys taking shots. In that hour span, Harry has taken 7 shots and is preparing to take another. I have had two other sex on the beaches and another two shots with the bimbos. The more alcohol he has, the dirtier his jokes are. I have never been one to participate in one night stands but Harry is making me reconsider everything I have ever thought. He’s looking at me with what Brenna and I like to call “Fuck me eyes”. He has the most incredible eyes and the way he is looking at me is making me want to combust with arousal.

He briefly puts his hand on my upper thigh and struggles to stand up from his seat. “I’m gonna go dance” he slurs and continues, “I’d love for you to grind on me a bit.” He winks at me and ventures onto the dance floor. 

I take a second to compose my already cloudy thoughts. I should definitely go dance with him. When will I ever get the opportunity to grind on a man as sexy as Harry? The answer is never and I’m on my feet before I even finish that thought. I spot Harry next to Eleanor and Louis. Harry is grinding behind Louis and Eleanor barely seems conscious. Harry eyes me up and down hazily before taking my hips in his large hands and starts grinding on me. I feel his cock rubbing on my ass as it begins to thicken with arousal. I feel his lips on my neck as he starts to sloppily kiss there. A soft moan escapes my lips at how good it feels. It has been so long since a man has touched me like this. I, by no means, am a virgin but I took a break on men after one too many bad relationships. It has nearly been two years since I’ve had sex and my body is craving it. Arousal grows in my stomach like a raw hunger and need. He stops kissing my neck and brings his mouth close to my ear. 

“You are so sexy. You can’t even imagine the things I want to do it you right now,” he slurs, his breath sends shivers down my spine.  
I tilt my head back so that I am in ear shot of him and say, “I wouldn’t trust what I would do to you if we were alone right now.” He took advantage of my exposed neck and once again began kissing it. When he starts to nibble and suck on the nape of my neck, I just can’t take it. His hands are roaming to my hips, ass, and boobs. When he ceases his attack on my neck I think I might die from the desire I feel. The desire for him.

“Come with me,” he says and grabs my hand and guides me in the direction of the bathrooms. I glance around the club to see that it has really thinned out. 

There is only about a third of people here compared to when we first arrived. Harry sneaks us into the men’s restroom to find that it is empty. “Come here,” he says softly in contrast to the way he’s grabbing my body. I look in his eyes and they mirror the same desire mine do. I grab his jaw and pull him towards me. He notices what I want and pulls me closer to him and collides his lips on mine. The kiss is sloppy because of the alcohol we’ve consumed and yet it feels like every fiber of my body is on fire. A throaty moan escapes his lips and in a split second, I’m off the ground with my legs wrapped around his torso. He walks us into a wall and my back slams onto the cold tile wall and I moan loudly. He hungrily sucks and nibbles on my chest. My hands make their way to his perfectly chiseled back and my nails dig in. He grunts with pleasure and grabs my breast in his hand. With the support of the wall, his hand is exploring any place on my body that he can reach. Our lips collide again and his tongue makes his way into my mouth. His hand roams to the hem of my skirt. His hand moves farther up until he’s centimeters away from my panties. He’s hesitant at first but when I give a slight nod, he starts to rub my clit on the outside of the fabric. I cry out from the sensation. This is the best I’ve ever felt being touched there. He removes his hand and again puts it on my ass for support. He drunkenly carries us into the handicap stall and slams the door shut. As soon as it is locked he relies on the support of the wall and moves his hand back to my panties. He starts moving circles around my clit and every inch of me is on fire. He moves my panties to the side and inserts one finger in my aching hole. Just as he starts to pump his finger inside of me, the bathroom door opens and someone runs into a stall. Harry freezes with his finger still inside. 

Someone starts to vomit in the stall next to ours. Harry gently removes his finger and helps me down. The person vomiting definitely doesn’t sound like a man. The bathroom door opens again and a voice says, “Eleanor, love, are you okay?” Louis.

Harry rushes out of the bathroom stall and goes to Louis’ side. When I walk out, I see Eleanor with her face shoved into the toilet. 

“I need to get her back to our flat.” I slur my words as I help her up.

“Our flat? You live with that hot mess?” Harry says looking deeply concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m a part of the foreign exchange student program and she’s my mentor,” I tell him as we walk out the door with Louis and I on either side of Eleanor. Harry calls an uber for us all as we wait outside in the cold. The chilly air feels great on my cheeks. I really needed to cool down; I need to be a good flatmate to Eleanor. The way I treat her determines my time here at King’s College.

Once our uber arrives, we all stuff into the car; Eleanor in the front with Louis, Harry, and I in the back. Harry is in the middle. His hand is way too close to my thigh once again. When the uber starts to drive, Harry readjusts himself and leans his leg on Louis’. They lock eyes for a moment and when they look away, he subtly starts brushing his hand on my upper thigh. I suck in my breath and I don’t exhale for what seems like hours. 

We finally arrive back at Eleanor and I’s flat, and the boys help carry Eleanor up the stairs. I grab her some water, aspirin, and a trash can just in case she has to vomit more. The boys are chatting in the kitchen when I reappear from Eleanor’s room. They both look up and something in their eyes darken. The both of them give the other a look and I feel way too drunk and overwhelmed to have them look at me like that. 

“I’m, uh, going to go to bed,” I mumble, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

“Goodnight, love. We didn’t get to formally meet but I’m Louis.” He smiles and offers a small wave.

I smile in return and reply, “I’m Jasmine. Thank you for helping me get Eleanor here.” Harry rolls his eyes and looks at Louis. 

“It was no trouble at all. After all, she is my girlfriend.” I offer another small smile and turn my attention to Harry. 

“Goodnight, Harry. Thanks for, uh, the drinks. And, and the.. dancing,” I struggle to get my words out. There’s something about this man that just makes me so flustered. He bites his lip slightly and eyes me up and down one last time. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Jasmine. Goodnight.” I retreat into my room before I say anything else ridiculous. 

As soon as I get in my room, I strip all of the clothes I wore to the club. I absentmindedly grab a makeup wipe and clean my face. Tonight turned into something I never could have imagined in my wildest dreams. My judgement was so clouded by the all the sexual energy that is Harry. I have never almost hooked up with someone in a club bathroom prior to this night. Maybe Eleanor rushing into the men’s restroom to throw up was a blessing in disguise. I think we both came out of our sexual haze when she ran in that bathroom. I couldn’t possibly hook up with someone that sexy without the blessing of alcohol on my side. He probably would have rushed out of my flat as soon as he would have woken up. Stopping while we were ahead was probably for the best. But boy, would it have been one hell of a night if I would have invited him to my room.  
I shake the thought away and sigh. I’m sure it was too late to invite him anyway. Harry and Louis were probably already gone. I put on a comfy nightgown and grab the water bottle. I chug my water, plug in my phone, and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. The last thing I think of is that beautiful green-eyed man with the long hair and impossibly tight jeans.


	3. Chapter 3 (Who's That Boy by Demi Lovato)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but Jasmine and Harry spend the morning together and calls from bffs are always good.

I wake up the next morning with the largest headache I have probably ever experienced. My mouth is incredibly dry so I sit up once I feel confident enough that my head won’t explode. I glance at my phone at the time; 9:53. Shit. It would be too early for me to call Mindy or Brenna. I sigh and walk out of my room, into the kitchen. 

The flat is quite so I’m sure Eleanor is still asleep. I walk to her room to check to see if she is okay. She is snoring softly with drool falling out of her mouth. Cute. I notice someone else moving next to her. Louis turns over and continues to sleep. If Louis stayed over, does that mean Harry did as well? I didn’t even think to look at the couch to see if anyone was there. I tiptoe back into the living room area. Sure enough, Harry is snuggled up bare chested on the couch. Shit, this man is a sex god. His many tattoos suited him well. His butterfly tattoo on his sternum was beautifully done. The covers are right below his waist so I spot two tattoos on his V-line on his lower stomach. I noticed his tattoos last night but seeing them in the daylight is something else entirely. He starts to shift in his sleep and that startles me into the kitchen.

I look in the refrigerator to see the most nutritious fridge in my entire life. There is kale at every corner. It takes me a minute to actually find something I would eat. Eggs. When I turn back around I notice Harry is awake and looking at me with sleepy eyes. His intense stare startles me so much that I drop one of the eggs I’ve been holding. It falls to the ground and splatters onto the tile. “Shit,” I mutter, grabbing some paper towel and drop to the ground. I hear Harry chuckle.

“Are you always going to drop things when I’m around?” He drops to the floor next to me. He is so close to me that I can feel the heat radiating off of his skin. I look up from the broken egg and take a good look at his face. His long hair looks slept on and it might look better than when he styled it. He has a little bit of scruff growing. I really want to touch it. I want to touch him. His green eyes are staring into my soul. He’s looking at me expectantly. Why is he doing that? He asked me a question. Oh, right.

“Well I am two for two right now, so I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” I feel my cheeks start heat up. You could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. 

“Then I guess I’ll to come over here more often to test it out.” The second he said that, my heart skips a beat. The thought of him coming over here again sends a jolt of excitement through my very core. 

“Deal.”

After we’re finished cleaning the egg from the tile, we sit on the stools by the island. We both sip on our waters since we both feel pretty rough from the night before. After a few minutes of the surprisingly not awkward silence, he shoots up from his stool. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” he says to me. He’s going to make me breakfast? Damn, what a gentleman! 

“Well, I haven’t gone to the store to get things I actually like so there really isn’t anything edible here. Soooo much kale.” He snorts when I said the bit about the kale. 

“God, I know. Kale is so horrid. That’s all Eleanor seems to eat. I can go to the grocery with you if you want?” I cannot believe he wants to do something so mundane with me considering how hot and heavy things were with us last night.

“Yeah, if you want to come with me that would great. You’re going to have to help me figure out all of the fancy British brands of things.” He softly chuckles at that comment. 

“Well, believe it or not, our brands aren’t much different from your brands. There are some you don’t have in America but for the most part, it’s not much different.” I smile at his willingness to help me.

“Well I’d be honored to have you come with and show me the way.” He goes over to the couch and grabs his shirt and coat. He actually slept in his jeans. He’s so cute. 

“I’m going to go put on clothes really quick.” I tell him and turn towards my room.

“Okay, I’m going to go tell Lou and Eleanor.”

When I get into my room I take a few long breathes. He’s actually going to the grocery with me! The grocery of all places. I strip the nightgown I was wearing and wore on a sweater and a pair of leggings. I had so much I needed to tell Brenna and Mindy. When I got back to the living room Louis and Harry were sitting next to each other on the couch. Harry had his head on Louis’ shoulder. Boy, they must really be close. 

“Hey, um, ready to go?” I say and it immediately got Harry’s attention. 

He jumps up with a big smile on his face. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Our trip to the grocery store was amazing. Harry is such a kind and funny person. He knew the two elderly ladies at the bakery by name. He introduced me to them as his “pretty friend”. Once we got back to my flat, he made all of us eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Of course, Eleanor didn’t partake in any of the food. She made herself a kale smoothie. Bimbo. It turns out he is an amazing cook. The pancakes may be the best I’ve ever had. He and Louis left shortly after breakfast. Louis had football practice and Harry had homework to do. It turns out he goes to King College too. He did give me his number and I finally learned his last name. Styles. Harry Styles. That name just screams swagger.

 

It’s now three in the afternoon and that’s a perfect time to call Mindy. She answered on the second ring. “Oh my god, it’s so good to hear your voice! Tell me everything!!!” She’s practically screeching. 

“Hold on, I have to check to see if my roommate is here.” I get off of my bed and go out into the living room. It is nearly silent in here except for the dishwasher Harry started after he made food. “Okay, coast is clear. Oh my god, Mindy. Last night was single handedly the most amazing night of my entire life! I met a boy, well actually, I met a man. He is the most gorgeous man I’ve met in my entire life. His name is Harry. He has beautiful green eyes, long dark hair, is actually tall, and has so many incredible tattoos.” I was so excited to tell someone that I barely had time to breath I was talking so fast.

“Jaz, holy shit! Did you hook up with him last night? I know your stance on one night stands but the way you’re talking about him right now it sounds like you did.” After she finishes talking, I chuckle. She knows me so well. 

“No, we didn’t hook up but we did kiss. Well it was actually like we attacked each other’s faces. He took me into the men’s bathroom and after we kissed for a minute, things got heated really fast. He picked me up like it was nothing and slammed me up against the wall. It was the hottest make out session I’ve ever had in my entire life. He started rubbing my, uh, lady bits and walked us to the handicapped stall. Just as he put a finger in, my flat mate, Eleanor, came barging in and threw up. She is such a light weight.” After I finish speaking, I wait for the screeching happiness my best friend is about to unleash.

“Jaz, holy shit! HOLY SHIT. I cannot believe you did that. That is so hot! Two things: are you going to see him again and how is your flat mate?” I take a second to compose what I think about Eleanor. 

“I think Harry and I are planning on seeing each other again. He stayed over last night. No, he didn’t sleep in my bed. I didn’t even know he stayed the night until I woke up this morning. He was asleep on the couch, half naked. He is so damn hot. He also made all of us breakfast.” She does a few “ooooohs” during my little speech but other than that, she just listens. 

“Who is we?” Mindy asks.

“Eleanor, me, and Louis. Louis is Eleanor’s boyfriend and seems to be Harry’s best friend. They are like super close. Harry was even grinding on him on the dance floor. It was super hot.” Now that I say it out loud, it does sound a little weird. 

“Do you think they fuck?” There it is. I knew she would say something like that. She loves gay guys, specifically bisexual guys since she herself is bisexual.

“I highly doubt it. Louis has a girlfriend and Harry was all over me last night. I did meet a girl that I guarantee you’re going to find attractive. Her name is Bebe and she has an awesome ass. She is actually nice, unlike the rest of Eleanor’s bimbo friends.” I can sense I’m about to get the third degree about Eleanor. 

“So you never answered my question. How do you like Eleanor?” Knew it. 

“Mindy, oh my god. She’s kind of a nightmare. She’s super rich so she buys so much and thinks nothing of it. Like, she bought all of my drinks last night. She’s super conceited.   
When we first met, she would not stop talking about herself. She kept talking about how awesome she is and how she basically runs King’s College. She seems super fake and I feel like we aren’t really going to get along. She’s fine when I’m drunk but everyone is fine when I’m drunk. I guarantee you and her will not get along when you come to visit. Her boyfriend is hot as fuck though. Did I mention she’s a model? But it’s not a big deal. She’s super humble about it.” I imitated Eleanor the last few sentences and Mindy was wheezing, she was laughing so hard. 

“Oh god, she does sound like a nightmare.”


	4. Chapter 4 (Sexual by NEIKED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Jasmine out on a date. Jasmine goes to Harry's set. Sexual tension is in the air.

My first week of classes were hard to get used to. I love British accents but when I'm trying to concentrate on taking notes, it kind of jumbles together. My abnormal psychology class is my favorite. Not just because I love the material but also because it turns out Harry is in that class too. I was one of the first people in the lecture hall because I was nervous about not finding the classroom, so I sat in the front. A few minutes before the class was supposed to start, someone sat right next to me which is not something we generally do in America. I look next to me to find Harry smiling at me. 

Both Harry and I have a break after that class so we’ve had lunch every day this week. He’s honestly so delightful to be around. We get along so nicely and have so much in common. We watch the same television shows and listen to the same music. We both talk a lot about our best friends. His best friends are Louis, Niall, and Liam. Niall and Liam were also at the club the first night we met but Harry was nervous to introduce me to them because “he thought they would try to hit on me too”. He said cute, flirty shit like that all the time. It made my heart skip a beat every time. 

It was a very hard week for me since I’m not used to how things are done at King’s College so I wanted to have a fun weekend and maybe go to the club again. On Friday during Harry and I’s lunch, I decided to ask him if he wanted to go out to the club with me on Saturday. He said he really wanted to but he had to work that night. His job was really the only thing he didn’t go into detail about, so I didn’t push it any further. I was still super bummed so I just had a quiet night in on Saturday. I worked ahead on my classwork and caught up on my Netflix shows. Eleanor begged me to go out with her and the girls but I really wasn’t in the mood.

By Wednesday of my second week of school I was worried that Harry only saw me as a friend. He was super flirty, yeah, but I noticed that was just his personality. He flirted with most everyone, both men and women. Harry and I went to our usual lunch place, Nando’s. When we sat down, I was trying my best to look happy but I was really down. I missed my family and I thought Harry and I were going to be more than friends. 

“So, what are you doing Saturday night?” he asks me. I take a bite of my chicken and look up at him. 

“Probably just working on my homework, why?” 

He smiles at me briefly and continues, “I want to take you out on a date, if you’ll let me. I want to go out to a nice dinner and afterwards I want to take you to a show I’m doing.” 

I look at him, confused. “A show?” He takes a bite from his salad. 

“Yeah. I thought Eleanor would have told you by now. I’m a musician. I’m not really well known yet so it’s going to be a small gig at a pub but I’d love for you to go. I don’t really talk about my job a lot because some people automatically assume I’m some asshole with a big ego.” Something between a snort and a laugh escapes my lips. 

“You have a big ego? Please. You’re the most down-to-earth guys I know. I’d love to come to your show.”

He smiles at me. “And go on a date with me?” 

“Yes, and go on a date with you.” I respond. The last two days of my classes flew by because I was so excited for my date with Harry.

 

“Mindy! I have no idea what to fucking wear! What can I wear that’s appropriate for both a nice dinner and a concert?” I called Mindy after I had a meltdown looking through my closet for thirty minutes and throwing out every piece of clothing onto my bed. 

“You have tons of cute things to wear. What about that pink dress you have or that new black romper you bought before you left?”

I overdramatically sigh into the phone. “It’s the the beginning of February. Both of those dresses with be too skimpy to wear out.” I can sense by her sigh that she’s rolling her eyes at me.

“God, you’re so damn difficult. Just wear something simple like your little black dress.” Yes! My black dress. That’s perfect.

“Yes! Thank you so much, BooBoo. I’ve got to go. I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you everything.” We say our goodbyes and hang up. It takes me an hour and a half to get ready. 

 

Harry shows up around 7:15 and he looks absolutely stunning. He’s wearing basically all black. His normal black jeans and black boots, and a sheer white button up top. At least we coordinated. He just stares at me, eyeing me up and down.

“What?” I ask him. 

He smirks and grabs the side of my face. He pulls me close to him and kisses me. He pulls away and says, “You look beautiful.” I smile up at him and kiss him again. 

“I was going to say the same to you.”

We arrive at a place called Vini Italiani Greenwich. Harry said it is a popular place for Italian food. I am nervous to eat Italian food because there is no possible good, clean way to eat pasta. 

“I’m really glad you invited me tonight. I was starting to think you only saw me as a friend.” I slowly take a bite of my Fettuccini Alfredo, carefully making sure not to smear any of my red lipstick. 

“I like being your friend. I feel like I can tell you anything. But I also want to be able to kiss you and friends don’t normally just do that. I like you, Jasmine and I want to keep seeing you.” My heart does a backflip. I'm so happy to hear those words.

“I like you too, Harry. It’s so easy to tell you anything and everything. It’s crazy that we’ve only known each other for a few weeks. I really like getting to know you.” I take a long drink from my glass of red wine. He reaches for my hand and intertwines our fingers.

“Let’s play a game. It’s a game called truth. One of us asks a question and the other one has to answer. I ask something like what’s your favorite memory with your best friend, Mindy. Then you would answer. We can ask anything from happy to sad. If one of us doesn’t want to answer, we lose.” I take another sip of wine and smirk. 

“You’re on. I love playing games. I’m really competitive so I’m sure there’s not one question I won’t answer. You go first.” He tilts his head back in thought.

“When’s your birthday?”

“That’s not much of a nitty-gritty question” I joke. “It’s December 18th.” 

“That’s not really apart of the game. I was just curious. Mine is February 1st.” What?? How could he not tell me.

“That was Thursday! How could you not tell me? I would have gotten you a gift”

“I don’t like to make a big deal out of birthdays. Consider tonight my birthday present.” He smiles widely at me. 

“At least let me pay for dinner then!” I urge. He winks at me.

“Not a chance.” He takes a drink of his water. “Let’s play Truth for real now, shall we?”

“Deal. You first.” I reply.

“Who in your family do you connect with the most?” That is an easy one. 

“Definitely my younger brother, Jason. We bickered a lot as children, but I can tell him literally anything and I know he won’t judge me. When did you know you wanted to be a musician?”

He takes a sip from his wine and says, “I knew since I was a young child. Probably 4 or 5. I would always put on concerts for my mom and sister, Gemma.”

After a few rounds of lighthearted questions, we get down to the sexual stuff. “How did you lose your virginity?” He asks me. I exhale a long breath.

“Oh boy. Well I was sixteen. It was with my first serious boyfriend, Asher. My mom went to a party and my brother was at my dad’s house for the weekend. I didn’t want to have sex at my house because I was afraid my mom was going to come home so we went to his best friend’s house. His friend was up our ass the entire time so I was pissed off. We ended up walking back to my house and having sex there anyway. It didn’t last very long and I was super uncomfortable the entire time. Needless to say, that relationship didn’t work out.” I chuckle and finish off the rest of my wine. It was my turn to ask him a question. I was feeling the effects of the alcohol. “Is it against the rules to ask the same question you ask me?” He laughs shortly. 

“Normally, yes it would be but because you’re so cute and flustered, I’ll let it slide. But, um, are we talking about my first time with a girl or a boy.” I inhale sharply.   
I was not expecting that. Mindy was right then. He does like boys. He said he’s slept with women too so that must mean he likes women too. I really wish I had more wine. I exhale probably a little louder than I should have and respond, 

“Both, I suppose.” There’s a certain glimmer in his eye and the side of his lip perks up in a sad smile.

“I am bisexual. I really hope that doesn’t change your opinion of me.” I can’t believe he thought I would be that small minded to think I would stop liking him. Love is love. Not to mention, it might make him even more attractive than he already was. 

“No, of course that doesn’t change my opinion of you. I believe that love is love and anyone should be allowed to love who they want to love. Go ahead and continue your story.” He smiles the widest smile I’ve ever seen him have.

“Most girls get weirded out that I’ve been with guys. I really appreciate that you don’t look at me any differently. Well, my first time with a girl was when I was fifteen. Her name was Felicity. Since it was my first time, it didn’t last very long and we only dated for a few more weeks afterwards. My first time with a boy was with this guy named Jake when I was 17. He was the only openly gay guy at school and I was wanting to experiment to see if I had sexual chemistry with men as well. He was really experienced and it turns out I did like having sex with guys.” I was really glad both of us felt comfortable enough to share all of these things with each other. I was so grateful we met each other.

 

After we finished our dinner, we ventured over to the pub he was singing at. I was so excited to hear him sing. He has such a sexy speaking voice, I can only imagine what his singing voice will sound like. I sit at the bar on the stool closest to the stage. He and I take a good luck shot together and he runs up on the stage. He starts his sound check and I order my usual sex on the beach. I look around the bar to take in the scene. I notice Louis is here and walking towards where I’m sitting at the bar. 

“Hi, Jasmine.” He says with a smile on his face. I smile back. 

“Hi Louis, is Eleanor with you? I haven’t seen her all day.” At the mention of Eleanor he visibly stiffens. 

“Uh, no. She’s been at a shoot all day and she’s going out with the girls to celebrate after that.” I am about to respond when Harry starts talking on the microphone.

“Hello, I’m Harry Styles. I’m gonna be singing a few songs for you tonight. I’m going to start it off slow tonight with a song that’s called Sign of the Times.”   
His voice is the most pure, unique voice I’ve ever heard. His range is shocking. You’d think he would only be singing baritone or bass because his speaking voice is so low but he can really hit those high notes. I am completely blown away by his talent. He plays four songs after that. 

“Thank you all for listening to me sing tonight. You all have been absolutely incredible. I just want to say that I’m grateful to have two very important people in the audience tonight. This is for you guys. Alright, this last song is called Kiwi.” I can tell this song really hypes him up because he’s dancing around the stage. When he starts singing, I really start listening to his lyrics. When she’s alone she goes home to a cactus in a black dress, she’s such an actress. When he sang the black dress lyric, he points to me and winks. My cheeks start to heat up. God, this man is sexy. She’s driving me crazy, but I’m into it, but I’m into it I’m kind of into it. It’s getting crazy, I think I’m losing, I think I’m losing it… The entire time he sang those lyrics was looking at me and scandalously dancing on stage. I’m getting so turned on just by watching him dance on stage. God, Harry is going to be the death of me.

The song ends and he makes his way towards Louis and I. He is glistening with sweat. God damn. As he approaches closer, he puts a hand through his long hair and rustles it out of his face. 

“How did you guys like it?” He looks expectantly at both of us. 

“It was incred—” I started to talk but Louis beat me to the punch.

“God, Haz. That was an incredible set. You were incredible.” Harry pulls him into a huge hug and Louis puts his arms around his waist. Louis whispers something in his ear and Harry smirks. Hmm, I wonder what they could be talking about. I down the rest of my sex on the beach and turn away from them. 

“Jasmine, did you like the set?” Harry puts his arm around my shoulders. He sits down in the stool next to mine. I look up at him and I’m practically beaming. 

“Harry, Jesus. I did not know you could sing like that. You were absolutely incredible.” I shoot him a big smile and turn my head to see what Louis is going to say. Louis isn’t there.   
“Where did Louis go?” I ask. 

“Oh, uh, he had to get going. He didn’t want to disturb the rest of our date.” He winks at me and I swoon. 

“Come back to my flat.” I blurt out. He looks really surprised. 

“Are you sure?” He looks really into this but I know he’s just trying to be a good guy. 

“Yes, Harry. I’m one hundred percent sure.”

 

We take a cab back to my flat and the entire time he is touching my thigh and whispering really seductive things in my ear. I’m not sure what is going to happen once we get in my flat but I welcome any and everything. I take his hand and guide him up the stairs. I unlock the door and as soon as the door is shut, he immediately pushes me up against the door. He grabs my face and pulls me close to his.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he whispers, his face so close to mine his breath is warm on my face.

Our lips connect and his tongue immediately asks for entry. I decide to tease him a little bit so I pull away and kiss his neck. This seems to really affect him by the way he sharply inhales his breath. I decide to keep it going. I start to suck and nibble on the skin right below his ear. This drives him absolutely wild. A throaty moan escapes his lips and he bucks his hips against me. He guides my lips back to his and slides his hand down to my ass. I gain a wave of confidence and lower my hand to the waistband of his pants. I explore my hands lower to feel the growing bulge in his jeans. He removes his lips from mine and brings his mouth to my ear. 

“Let me take you to the bedroom.” My mouth goes dry so all I can do is nod. He starts kissing my neck and picks me up by my thighs and ass. I cross my ankles behind his back to make sure he doesn’t drop me. I start kissing his neck again which only makes him walk faster.

He sets us onto the bed and roughly lays me on the pillow. If he is always going to be this rough, I'll never get off of him. Harry spreads my legs and puts his body between them. Our lips connect once again. His hands move to my boobs and start to massage them. 

“My god, these are amazing.” His mouth wanders down to them and starts to kiss them. My skin is on fire. Every place he touches me burns in the most pleasant way possible. He sucks on my cleavage and pulls the front of my dress down to expose my lacy bra.

“What do you want?” He asks, mouth still on my chest.

“Everything. Just no sex. Not tonight.” I wasn't planning on saying that but now that I have, I'm oddly okay with it. We have 6 months to have sex. We can wait one night.

“I'm okay with that. I just want to touch you.” That was not what I had planned. 

“I want to taste you,” I say, looking up at him. He brings his mouth to mine again. Our kiss is sloppy and desperate. He moves to kiss my neck and chest. I use this opportunity to tell him my real intentions. “I didn't mean taste your lips.” As I said this, I moved my hands to his crouch and undid the button of his jeans. A small moan forms on his mouth and I can tell how much he wants this. When I undo the zipper and push his jeans down, he bucks his hips forward. His bulge brushes against my crotch and I can feel how hard he is. I can't pull his jeans down any further from this angle so he stands up. He takes off both his jeans and boxers, freeing his erection. My breath hitches at the sight of his huge cock. His was easily the biggest dick I've ever been in close contact with. It was both long and girthy. Before I know what I'm doing, I drop to my knees in front of him.   
I take his length in my hand and start to pump slowly. I rub my thumb over his head and slick his dick with the bead of precum spurting out. I move my face closer to his length. His breath hitches. 

“Hold on, love. Stand up.” Confused, I do as I’m told. He brings his hands to my back and unzips my dress. I shimmy out of my dress and step out of it. I’m about to drop back down to my knees when he moves his hands to my back again. He undoes my bra in one try. Impressive. Harry lets out an appreciative sigh and holds my breasts in his hands. He puts one boob in his mouth while massaging the other. When he starts sucking on my nipple, I can feel the familiar ache in my crouch. I guide his face up to mine and kiss him one more time. 

“Later,” I say as I get back on my knees. I’m sure what I’m wearing is definitely a look considering I’m only wearing my panties and my knee high boots. Once I’m back on my knees, I waste no time to put Harry’s length in my mouth. The moment he enters my mouth, a raw moan slips out of his lips. After a minute of getting used to his girth, I start to bob my head. I put one of my hands on his thigh and the other one pumping his dick in rhythm with my mouth. Once I get a solid pace started, I push his length as far down my throat as I can handle. Harry is louder than I expected him to be. Every time his tip makes contact with the back of my throat he moans loudly. Several minutes pass and I can tell he’s starting to unwind by the way his hips are matching my rhythm. I fit all of his dick in my mouth and hold it there for a few seconds. This drives him mad. 

“Oh, fuck. Just like that.” I gain some confidence from his comment and repeat what I just did. I get the same throaty moan as the first time. I continue to do this but picking up my pace. “Yes, baby, fuck.” His hip thrusts start to get sloppy. I can tell he’s close. He puts his hands in my hair and moves my head fast and hard. It is hot as fuck. He pulls my hair slightly and moans so loud that I swear I can feel it in my mouth. His tip hits the back of my throat again and he moans, “Oh baby, yeah!” And comes down my throat. Normally I wouldn’t swallow but there was something so sexy about him pulling my hair that I took every drop he gave me.

I slide him out of my mouth and make sure to tongue circles around his head before standing up. “Holy fuck, Jasmine. That was…” His voice is raspy and raw. He takes a deep breath and exhales, “That was fucking incredible.” He sits down on my bed and runs a hand through this sweaty hair. I sit down next to him and he puts a hand on my inner thigh. “It's your turn, love,” he sleepily winks at me and turns me over so that I'm on my back.

He sits on either side of my thighs. Slowly, he unzips each boot and takes them off. He throws them by my door. Harry hovers over me to kiss me. It is sleepy and calm at first but as soon as his dick touches my inner thigh, he starts to harden again and deepens the kiss. I grant his tongue access and I pull him close to me. I wrap my legs around his torso to bring him closer to me. His recovery time is impeccable because he's already half hard and he orgasmed not even five minutes ago. He breaks our kiss only to attack my neck once again. Harry continues to leave a trail of love bites down my chest and stomach until he reaches the top of my panties. 

“We definitely don't need these on anymore.” He takes off my panties while simultaneously kissing lower and lower until he reaches the one spot I couldn't wait for him to touch. He pauses for a second.

Just when I think he's going to call this whole thing off, he flings his tongue right on to my clit. That immediately makes me moan. He continues his torture on my sensitive nerves for several minutes. He is doing all sorts of tricks with his tongue. He's flicking it, sucking on it, and, to my surprise, nibbling on it. I wasn't expecting to like it that much but it had me pulling his hair more and pushing him further in there. He retracts his torture only to come back with considerably more force. Once he starts tonguing my clit again, he slides two of his fingers into my hole. It’s been so long time since I've have anything inside of me, so the sensation alone nearly puts me through the roof. Harry’s fingers are incredibly large so he is stretching my hole and the sensation is indescribable. Every time he pumps in and out I buck my hips towards his face. After he pumps his fingers in a particular time, he must have hit something because a new sensation erupts inside of me. My reflex was to pull his hair harder than normal. This seemed to turn him on more because he moaned right on my clit. I can feel familiar fire pooling inside of me. I'm so close. I'm moaning louder than I ever have before. I've never been very vocal but I'm practically yelling “Harry”, “Holy Fuck", and “Don't Stop” over and over again. He freezes where he is when he hears the front door open.

“Jasmine?! Are you home?” Eleanor is slurring her words. She's drunk. “I have Louis here and a few of the girls if you wanna come out here and drink with us.”

Shit. SHIT. I was so close. I needed this release. Harry can sense that I need it too. He puts his index finger to his mouth signaling me to keep quit. He inserts his two fingers back inside of me and puts his mouth back on my clit. I inhale deeply and it is louder than I thought it was going to be. Harry resituates himself and puts his free hand on my mouth. Once his hand is securely on my mouth, he starts pumping into me harder and faster than he was before. With his tongue torturing my clit and his fingers hitting an extra sensitive spot, I'm about to explode. I have to bite his hand and pull his hair to keep from moaning. The longer he goes, the closer I am. He starts sucking on my clit again while still pumping his fingers in and out of me. His fingers hit that super sensitive spot which reflexively makes me buck my hip forward. He is sucking hard on my clit and the sudden movement brought me over the edge. In my head I'm screaming with pleasure, but on the outside I'm silent with Harry’s hand on my mouth. I'm pulling Harry’s hair so hard, I'm concerned I'm going to make him go bald. After I've fully ridden my orgasm, Harry sits up on the side of the bed. As soon as he sits up, he wipes his wet face on the back of his hand then bites his lip. He's breathing deep and messing with his hair. He glances over at me and smiles. 

“I was not expecting that to be that intense. That was so hot.” I can tell he really thinks so because he has a full erection again.

“I need a minute to process everything and cool down, holy shit, Jaz,” he explains, still trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

“I don't even know what you did with you fingers but that was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced.” I sigh and conjure up enough energy to get off my back.

We take a few minute to cool down. Once we’ve caught our breath and have settled down enough, we start to put on our clothes. There's no way I'm putting on the dress so I put on some leggings and a low cut top. When we both look presentable enough, we walk out to the living room.

“Sorry. We didn't hear you come in. Harry was tired after his show so we took a nap.”


	5. Chapter 5 (Stomach Tied in Knots by Sleeping with Sirens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is unsure of things with Harry after a conversation with Eleanor. Harry explains all.

We spent the rest of the night with Eleanor, Louis, Kendall, and GiGi. There was undeniable tension in the room. I was pretty sure they saw past our little white lie saying that we were asleep. Louis was in a bad mood and was very snippy with everyone. Everyone left around one in the morning so I was left with Eleanor. She was still pretty drunk and I just wanted to go into my room. She had other plans though. 

“You weren’t fooling anyone, just so you know. Everything about you guys screamed sex.” She giggles to herself and grabs her glass of wine. She was completely out of line. We weren’t friends therefore she has no right to put her nose in my business. 

“If you must know, Eleanor, we didn’t even have sex.” I turn my head to roll my eyes so she doesn’t see.

“Oh, so something did happen. I thought so. Louis had us come back early because he thought that something was going down. He really is a good friend to Harry. Just like I’m trying to be a good friend to you. You barely know him. Sleeping with him would be a big mistake. Harry is kind of a whore. You’re not the first girl he’s got to swoon over him. He’ll fuck you a few times, and then stop taking your calls. That’s what he does. I’m sure he invited you out to a nice dinner and then took you to his set?” My eyes widen a bit and I avert my eyes from her condescending gaze. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Just quit while you’re ahead. Getting hurt by him is inevitable.” How dare she say these things to me. She has no right. I’ve only known her a little over two weeks. She doesn’t know me and inserting herself in my life is uncalled for. The more I think about it though, the more sense her words make. I’ve known Harry just as long as I’ve known Eleanor and she does know Harry better than I do. Maybe she’s right. Maybe I am in over my head. 

“I’m going to bed.” I sit up abruptly and walk to my room.

I lay awake in my bed and don’t fall asleep until around four. How could I be so stupid? Of course someone like Harry is a whore. He’s beautiful and could get any girl or boy he wanted. From now on I’m going to distance myself from him so I don’t get hurt. I’m only going to be his friend from now on.

 

Classes were really kicking my ass. College in England was much harder than college in America. I actually had to try to get a good grade, unlike my college back home. I managed to avoid going to lunch with Harry on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. I claimed that I really needed to work on my schoolwork. I could tell he was disappointed but so was I. For different reasons, of course, but disappointment still the same. 

By Thursday I could tell he wanted answers. “Will you please go to lunch with my today? You can’t just spend all your time studying. It’s not healthy. Sooner or later your brain is going to melt. Let’s just go to our usual spot. It’ll be fun, I promise.” I sigh and finally make eye contact with him. His eyes are so soft and caring. How do I know if what Eleanor said was even true? She does seem like a manipulative bitch. I’ll just proceed with caution. 

“Yeah, okay Harry. Let’s go.”

We sit at our usual table. “You’ve been really quiet. Is everything okay? Have I done something wrong?” He seems so concerned and it makes my heart hurt. 

“No. Yes. I don’t know. It’s probably just me being dumb.” I respond.

“Was it something I did on Saturday? Did you not want to do what we did?” He nervously runs a hand through his hair. 

“Of course I did, Harry. It’s not that at all. It’s just that after you and Louis left, Eleanor said a bunch of shit and it really had me rethink everything about what’s going on with us.” After I finish, he sighs.

“Oh god, what did she say about me?” I open my mouth to respond but close it again. I take a second to compose what to say. 

“She just said that you and I aren’t a good idea. She said that you’re a whore and that I’m only going to get hurt if I keep seeing you.” After I finish talking, I glance up to see if I can read his expression. He looks sad and something else that I can’t quite place. 

“Eleanor and I have never really gotten on well. I’ve only tolerated her for Louis’ sake. She has never really liked me. About the whore part, I’d really like to explain that to you if you’d let me.” I take in his words. I should hear him out. I jumped to conclusions rather quickly and that wasn’t fair to him. 

“Okay so, explain.” He takes a deep breath. 

“I know this sounds like I’m just making excuses but could we have this conversation tomorrow? I promise I’ll tell you everything. I just have to compose all of my thoughts and figure out where to start. I have a place I want to take you and I’ll explain everything, if you’ll let me.” When he says this, I think for a long moment. One day wouldn’t hurt. I like him too much not to give him one day to let him explain. 

“Yeah…Yeah. I can wait a day.” He shoots me a sad smile. 

“Thank you, Jasmine. I promise I’ll tell you everything. I’m going to go. I’ll pick you up around seven. Make sure you dress warmly. I’ll see you tomorrow, love.” He gets up and walks out of Nando’s. Why did I feel I was going to be getting more information than I thought I was going to?

 

“Mindy, I’m so sorry I haven’t called you in awhile. I know I promised to call on Sunday but I was just sad so I stayed in bed all day.” I wait to get the third degree from her.

“Jesus, Jasmine. You had everyone worried sick. Your mom even called me worried sick because you hadn’t returned any of her calls or texts. I understand being upset but you have to let your family and best friends know that you’re at least alive. That being said, it is my best friend duty to ask what is going on even if I’m mad at you so what’s going on?” That was mild compared to what I thought she was going to say. I sigh in relief.

“I really am sorry for falling off the grid. I just had a lot happen that I needed to process. For starters, Harry and I did stuff on Saturday. I went to his set and he was so hot up on that stage, I couldn’t resist not touching him. I sucked his dick. Mindy, holy shit. He is huge. The biggest dick I’ve ever seen. He did this thing where he moved my head to keep his own rhythm and it was so hot. He went down on me too. I don’t know what he did but I’m pretty sure he found my G-spot. I didn’t know mine existed but I guess it does. It was incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good. Well anyway, after everyone left Eleanor said a bunch of shit that really fucked with my head. She said that he’s a whore and is just going to fuck me a few times and then ghost me. He and I talked yesterday and he said he’s going to explain everything to me when he picks me up at seven. Oh, and one more thing. I saved it for last because I know you’re going to freak out. Harry is bisexual. He’s actually had sex with men.” She basically screams.

“WHAT!!! You’re not fucking with me, right? Like you’re being serious?” I laugh because this is actually what I expected. 

“Yes, Mindy. He really has. I was shocked too. But somehow that makes him hotter.” She screeches again. 

“Jaz, holy shit. You have the holy grail of men.” I laugh at her. 

“Boo Boo, what do I do though? I don’t want to get hurt by him. It’s like he’s too perfect. There has to be a punchline.” 

She sighs at my words and say, “This is supposed to be the semester of your life, remember? You have to do things that scare you a little. You have to let loose and let yourself experience things. If your heart does get broken, I will be here to help you pick up the pieces. Just hear him out tonight and live this incredible adventure. I’ve got to get off the phone now but I love you and I want to hear all about this tomorrow. Bye, Jaz.” I’m so grateful for my best friend. 

“Bye Boo Boo, I love you!” I hang up the phone and start to get ready.

 

Harry arrives right on time, as he normally does. We unintentionally twinned. We are both wearing a red flannel with a white t-shirt. I’m wearing a pair of black leggings and he’s wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. 

“Hi, beautiful. Are you ready to go?” He smiles at me nervously, putting his hands in his pockets. I gulp. What could be so bad that he is acting this nervous? 

“Yeah, let’s go.” I grab my coat and lock the door behind me.

We arrive in the heart of London right by the London’s Eye. It is snowing so we both put our hands in our coat pockets. We walk in silence for a few minutes until we reach a beautiful gazebo. 

“Let’s sit down,” he says, taking a seat.

“Okay,” I mutter back, taking a seat next to him. 

“Okay, so I’m going to tell you everything. But please don’t talk until I’m completely finished or you won’t understand, okay?” He looks at me expectantly. 

“Okay,” Is the only response I can manage. He fidgets with his hand before he begins.

“So it all started right after I slept with Jake. I told my best friend about it and he told me that he thought he liked guys as well as girls, just like me. He said that he wanted to see what it would be like to be with a man and that I was the only person that he could trust. He was my best friend so of course I agreed. I was a junior in high school and he was a senior. When we did it, everything changed. We continued to have sex with each other and I started to fall in love with him. After I couldn’t hold it in any longer, I told him that I was in love with him and he told me that he was in love with me too. We started a secret relationship that lasted for two years. He was afraid to admit to himself or to others who he really was. I was patient with him to tell his family but after awhile I knew he probably wasn’t ever going to. It broke my heart that he didn’t accept himself and that he would never hold my hand in public. It took all the courage I had but I ended the relationship because I couldn’t take being pulled back into the closet again. My whole family knew I was bisexual and accepted who I was and I was finally comfortable with myself. We were both absolutely heartbroken. I loved him so much but I couldn’t compromise who I was because he was scared to be who he was. I was really fucked up after the break up. I didn’t just lose a boyfriend, I lost a best friend. I went out to clubs every night and slept with anyone who would give me attention. After awhile he got a new girlfriend and it opened the wound all over again. It wasn’t until a year and a half ago that we reconnected as friends. Our two mutual friends were tired of dividing their time between the two of us. Of course, they didn’t know we were in a relationship. They just thought we had a falling out over a girl or something. They convinced us to meet and talk things out. We were both relieved that it wasn’t as weird as we thought it was going to be and quickly rekindled our friendship. We were doing so well as friends until I met his girlfriend. She was the most insufferable type of person ever. She was fake and conceited and I didn’t know what he saw in her. Eventually, I found a way to be around her because he was such an important part in my life. I was still sleeping around because I thought it would fill the void since he had someone and I didn’t. I will admit, when I first met you that was my intention but after I went to the grocery with you and started having lunch with you, I actually started to like you as a friend and as a potential girlfriend. You’re the first person I’ve had these feelings for since that relationship ended. I guess I’m telling you all this because the guy I was in love with was…” He pauses and I brace myself. I have to know this person since he’s actually telling me this. “The guy is Louis.” 

Oh my god. Harry was in a relationship with Louis. Harry was in love with Louis. It all fits. The way they always are attached at the hip. The way Harry is always touching him. The fact that Louis came to Harry’s set without Eleanor. Wow. This was so much to process. There’s no way I can compete with Louis. He’s a perfect human. He’s fit, he’s smart, and he’s incredibly generous. Harry is looking at me expectantly.

“Um, well… I’m glad you told me. That must have been really hard to do. It’s definitely a lot to process but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. As long as he won’t come in between whatever this may turn into, I don’t have any issues with us spending time with him. He’s a really nice guy and I see how much you care for each other.” I exhale a long, shaky breath.This is still crazy to me. Harry and Louis. Harry grabs either side of my face and pulls me close to him. 

“Thank you for listening to me and thank you for being so understanding.” He brings his lips to mine and kisses me. I deepen the kiss and get up to put my legs on either side of him and lower myself on his lap. I put my fingers in his hair and smile into our kiss. This is way out of my comfort zone but there’s no denying the connection we have.


	6. Chapter 6 ( Something by The Beatles; Do not Disturb by Teyna Taylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Jasmine and Harry are great! Impromptu trip to Liverpool. Beatles everything and maybe, sorta, definitely sex.

It had been two weeks since my talk with Harry. It turns out that talk was an amazing thing. Since Harry opened up to me, our budding relationship was incredible. We spent nearly everyday together. He bought my lunch everyday at Nando’s, he stayed on campus for an hour longer than he needed to so he could walk me back to my flat, and sometimes stays to make me dinner. He is a proper gentleman. The only shortcoming with our relationship was how frequently Louis would come to my flat with Eleanor. Eleanor would always leave, though and Harry always said that he could hang out with us. It wasn’t terrible, but I could see that there was so much sexual tension between them. I wanted to do something just the two of us, so I mentioned going out of London for the weekend. We decided on Liverpool because I told him how much I wanted to see the Beatles exhibits. Thankfully there wasn’t much pressure because Valentine’s Day was last week and since we aren’t a couple, we only saw each other on campus. 

After classes on Friday, we caught the five o’clock train. It was five hours on the train with no breaks. The ride was going to be long but Harry was making so many bad jokes, so I knew it was going to be a good trip. We crack jokes for a while until I decide that listening to music would make the time go faster. We each take one ear bud and turn on an Adele song. I rest my head on his.

After an hour, Harry turns to me and says, “Do you wanna play truth again?” I perk up from his shoulder and smile.

“Yes, I love playing with you. You first.” He tilts his back in thought and rubs a hand through that luscious hair of his. 

“What is your favorite thing about being in London?” I smile to myself. 

“I’m not going to be cliché and say you, but you do make this place that much more amazing. But seriously, my favorite thing about London is the sense of adventure I get every time I look out at the city. I feel so free and confident to do anything I want to do. I’ve never felt happier than I do here.” He smiles in appreciation at me and waits for me to ask a question. 

“What’s your favorite quality about yourself?” He looks at me for a second. 

“Physical feature or personality wise?” He asks me. 

“Both!” I respond. 

“Physical feature has to be my smile and dimples. I’ve been told by several people, mostly my mum, that my smile is contagious and lights up the room but I’m not sure.” He shoots me a dimpled smile. That cute bastard. 

“I second what your mom says. Those dimples are to die for. Damn, babe.” I kind of stop for a second. I had never called him babe before. 

“Babe? I like the sound of that.” 

We smile at each other for a few seconds before I say, “You never answered the second part of the question.” He glances at me and cracks a small smile. 

“Um, I think that my favorite thing about me personality wise is the fact that I care about everyone so much. I usually care about someone more than they care about me and that sometimes gets me hurt in the long run but I don’t mind. It feels good to care for people so much. It makes me feel needed.” There’s no way he cares more about me than I do him. He continues, “Okay so. My turn. What is your least favorite thing about yourself?” I take a deep breath. God, where do I begin? 

“Well, um, I have bad self-image issues. I don’t really find myself pretty. I’m not ever skinny enough, pretty enough, and people always point out that my boob-to-ass ratio is really off. I’m doing better with it but there was a time when I really hated myself. This is probably too much information but I feel like I can tell you anything. I, uh, used to cut myself. It was dark when you’ve seen me with my pants off but it was a really bad time for me. It went on for a few years but I haven’t cut in over a year. I’m sorry if you think I’m crazy but I promise I’m not.” My eyes betray me and a single tear escapes down my cheek. Harry grabs my face in each of his hands and wipes the tear with his thumb. 

“Jasmine, I don’t look at you any differently. Everybody has issues that are hard for them to deal with. You are beautiful and your body is sexy. I find both your boobs and your butt great. You don’t need to have a Nicki Minaj ass to be attractive. I’m happy that you trust me enough to tell me this stuff.” He brings my face closer to his and gives me a short kiss. “Thank you for telling me, babe. It’s your turn.” It takes me a second to compose my thoughts.

“Okay, what is the worst thing that you’ve done?” He sighs loudly but answers quickly.

“I allowed someone to cheat on their significant other so they could sleep with me. It only happened a few times until my conscience kicked in. I felt awful to do that to someone because I know it would crush me if that happened to me. It’s really eaten me up inside.” He is definitely talking about Louis. He didn’t have to say it was him but I could see it on his face. He told me a lot about what happened between them but I feel like there’s so much more that he’s keeping me in the dark about. I’m not going to pry though.

 

We get to our hotel at about 11. We laid down to go to sleep but we kept laughing because our stomachs kept growling. “Can we please go get some food? My stomach is eating itself.”  
We go to a pub a few blocks from our hotel. We order some of the bar food and a few beers. “I’m so glad you decided to come with me this weekend. I’m glad you actually want to go on adventures with me.” I smile at him as he’s taking a big bite of his burger. He chews his food and smirks with his mouth full. God, he’s so cute. 

“I’m glad you invited me. You’re the most adventurous American I’ve ever met.” I snort at his words. 

“You obviously haven’t met a lot of Americans.” He wipes his mouth on his napkin and laughs. 

“I’ve met a decent amount. And for your information, you’re definitely the cutest.” I beam at him.

We have a few more rounds of beer before deciding to go back to our hotel room. It’s about 1 in the morning. I’m tipsy and have the giggles. Harry seems to be mellow but he has a certain look in his eyes. We’re on the elevator when Harry grabs my waist. 

“You look so beautiful tonight.” He’s staring at me and his eyes are dilated. He’s such a lightweight. Four beers and he already seems to be feeling the effects of the alcohol.  
I bite my lip and put a hand through his hair. The way he’s looking at me seems like he would tear me apart in the best way possible. I pull on his hair lightly and I get rewarded with a beautiful moan from him. 

“Baby, doing that really does things to me. Proceed with caution.” I always love to push the boundaries. I pull his hair and bring his face down to me. He closes the distance quickly and kisses me hungerly. He deepens the kiss and leans me up against the wall of the elevator. Thank God for our stay at the top floor because things were getting hot and heavy in this elevator. I tug on his hair again and he takes my hand and holds it above my head. Harry moves forward so his body is fully on mine. He bites my bottom lip and puts my other hand above my head. Nothing like this has never happened to me and it was incredibly hot. He adjusts his hands so only one of them is restraining mine. Those damn big hands. His free hand travels down my body and stops at my hips. He moves closer to my crotch and rubs the outside of my jeans. He also begins to kiss the skin exposed from my shirt. His touch on me feels amazing but it isn’t enough. The jeans are thick, so his touch can only do so much. The elevator door opens and I let out a sigh of a relief/frustration. Harry grunts and guides me to our room. He readjusts himself as we’re walking. I can tell that he’s hard. God, I want him right now.

He struggles to open our door. He’s so flustered. Once he gets the door open, he guides us to the bed. He sits on the edge and moves me so I’m sitting on his lap. He’s so hard in his jeans. Just the slightest pressure on his cock causes him to curse. 

“Fuck, baby.” His hips thrust up and his jeans rub up against mine. He really gets horny when he drinks. I do too so I’m totally okay with that. I rise from his lap and get on my knees. I undo the button of his jeans and kiss his bulge on the outside of his pants. He helps me pull down his pants and he sighs in relief. I rustle his pants and to the floor and slide my hand up and down his dick. He makes a sound that almost sounds like a whimper. I lick a long stripe from the base to the tip of his cock. He shivers and instinctively thrusts forward. I put my hand on his thigh to steady him and put him in my mouth. I take him in fully and stay there for a few seconds. I bob my head up and down and take him as far as I can. He’s moaning and putting his hands in his hair. After a few minutes of continuous deep throating, he puts his hands on my head and pushes my head down. He gets a good rhythm going while pulling at my hair. The sting on my scalp feels oddly satisfying. Harry abruptly stops moving my head and I slide my mouth from his dick with a pop sound. I look up at him with a questioning look. 

“I want to feel you, baby.” I stand up and he practically rips my shirt off. He unbuttons my jeans and takes off his own shirt off one hand. I shimmy off my jeans and panties while he removes his pants from his ankles. He puts his big hands on my ass and guides me to his lap. I put both legs on either side of him and start grinding on him. The friction of the skin-to-skin contact feel incredible. Harry starts attacking my neck; kissing, sucking, biting. He’s rubbing his cock right against my clit and a moan escapes my lips. He grabs my boobs and seems to remember I’m wearing a bra and unhooks it in one motion. He grabs the small of my back and flips us over so his cock is right in front of my entrance. 

“Is this okay with you, baby?” His voice is raspy and sexy. I nod my head and manage a “yes.” He begrudgingly gets up to find his wallet. I hear him rifling through his wallet.

“Fuck!” Harry sounds frustrated. 

“What is it, babe?” I get up on my elbows to try to see him in the dark room. 

“I’m pretty sure Niall took my condom from my wallet. He was talking about going on a date with a girl. I told him he could take one of the three condoms I had in my wallet, but the bastard took all three.” He sighs loudly. 

“It’s okay. We can do this any night. It will happen soon enough.” I sigh too because I was so ready for this.

After two orgasms between the two of us, we passed out. When we woke up, it was a pleasant reminder that Harry was naked. I just lay still and admire this beautiful man that I have the privilege to get to know and the privilege to get to do sex things with. I lay on his stomach and trace the butterfly tattoo on his sternum. It is such a beautiful design. After a bit, Harry stirs awake. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He smiles a sleepy, dopey smile and it is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.

“Hello, babe. Did you sleep okay?” We talk for about an hour before we decide to get dressed and go on our adventure. Before we make our way to the exhibits, we go get breakfast. I finally get to try a traditional English breakfast. It is delicious. 

“This is why the UK is so much better than the US.” He laughs at my words and wipes his face with his napkin. 

“Maybe you should stay longer then.” I would want nothing more than that but I do have a family back home and I’m so conflicted.

We go to three Beatles exhibits and I fall more in love with the Beatles than I already was. Their story was truly incredible. At about 8, when all the exhibits close, we go to a Beatles karaoke bar. I had never heard of a Beatles karaoke bar so I was very excited. There was a full band readily available to play any of their songs. Harry and I nurse a few beers and watch several patrons sing popular Beatles songs. So far people have sang Hey Jude, Let It Be, Yesterday, Blackbird, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, All You Need is Love, and Strawberry Fields Forever. When we got here, Harry signed each of our names on the paper to sing. I’ve gained some confidence since I’ve had a few beers so I’m ready to sing. 

When I get up on stage I tell the band that I want to sing All My Loving. I figured this would be the perfect song because I’ll be leaving in a few months. As I’m singing, I glance at Harry and he’s running an anxious hand through his hair and then taking a long swig from his beer. What’s got him so anxious? It’s not like he gets nervous singing. When I finish, I receive a lot of claps and a few whistles. Harry is standing up and “whooping”. I smile at him. He really is an amazing man. I walk back over to our seats and he wraps me in a hug. I lean up to kiss him and he smiles. 

“You were amazing, babe. I didn’t know you could sing like that.” I beam at him. I didn’t deserve his praise. I sit back down and watch him walk to the stage.  
Harry gets up on stage and winks at me. He whispers to the band and goes to the microphone. The first few notes of Something play. Harry is not about to sing Something to me.  
“This is song I'm dedicating to that gorgeous girl over there.” He points at me and I think I'm going to faint. “Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how.” I'm nearly panting by the time he finishes the song. His voice was made for that tune. He gets a standing ovation and I'm practically jumping out of my seat. He walks back over to me and kisses me. I kiss him back but I pull away when I feel people's eyes on us. I blush when I see all the people staring. I sit back down and finish the rest of my beer. I'm not that into public displays of affection but I was oddly just wanted to keep kissing him in front of everyone.

He downs the rest of his drink and says he’ll be right back. He walks out of the pub though, so I'm kinda confused where he is going. I brush it off and go back to the people singing. Harry comes back about ten minutes later. 

“Where did you go?” I ask, genuinely curious. “I just had to go, um, fix a problem.” I have no idea what he means by that. I let it go and order another round of beers for us. 

We stay at the bar for another hour before deciding to leave. We take a cab back to our hotel. I'm wearing a dress so he seems to want to take advantage of that. The drive back to where we're staying is about fifteen minutes and every minute he subtly moves his hand up a little higher on my thigh. He's so discrete about it that the cab driver doesn't notice a thing. After a few minutes, his hand is fully up my dress and he's rubbing circles over my panties. I let out a sigh that sounds more like a whimper. Shit. His fingers push my panties to the side and he slides two fingers inside of me. I gasp softly and move my legs slightly more apart so he can get a better angle. He moves agonizingly slow. He tilts his head down so he's right next to my ear.

“You're so wet for me, Jaz. Can't wait to taste you.” He’s getting off on the fact that our cab driver could catch us at any moment. I can tell by the fact that he keeps trying to get desperate sounds out of me by rubbing my clit with his thumb. That must be an awkward angle for his hand. It feels fantastic, regardless. He keeps that same slow pace until the cab driver stops. Harry takes his fingers out of me and wipes them on his jeans. He's so casual with the cab driver and gives him a generous tip. He keeps shooting me dark looks while speaking to the man. We basically race up to the room.

Once we got to our door, Harry slams me up against it and attacks my neck. He’s fumbling with the room key while still kissing my neck. He finally gets the door open and picks me up. He walks me to the bed and drops me there. He’s wearing a white T-shirt with his usual black jeans so it’s easy for him to take his shirt off. While he’s doing that I slip my dress off so that I’m only in my bra and underwear. He’s looking at me with such a dark expression that it’s makes me shiver.

He gets on the bed on his knees and reaches down to kiss me. He grabs my hair to deepen the kiss. He quickly moves his lips to my neck and down to my chest. He maneuvers his hands to the clamps of my bra and unclasps them in one swift motion. I don’t know how he’s so good at taking off bras but it’s baffling. After my bra is off he puts one of my boobs in his mouth and and flicks the nub of my nipple with his tongue. I’m moaning and don’t even realize it. He’s kneading my other breast. His lips move down my torso and continues until he reaches the seam of my panties. He’s kissing, nibbling, and licking my underwear until he hastily rips them off. I spread my legs further apart instinctively. He throws my underwear to the floor and puts his mouth on me. His tongue is making circles around my clit and I put one hand on my mouth to keep from moaning. My other hand goes to his hair and pulls on it. Harry inserts two fingers inside me and moves them in and out quickly. He continues to torture my clit with his tongue. I feel that familiar burn in my stomach.

“I'm close.” I manage to choke out in between moans. He continues moving his tongue in circles and pumping his fingers inside of me. After a few more minutes, it pushes me over the edge. “Oh fuck, Harry!” I basically scream as he helps me through my orgasm. 

I try to steady my breathing. I want more. I can tell he does too because he got off the bed and took his pants off. He's tenting in his boxers and he's eyeing me up and down. I haven't moved my legs so I'm still so spread out for him. He grabs his wallet and puts it on the nightstand. He looks hesitant to take off his underwear but does anyway. He's desperate for contact and starts to touch himself. He's stroking his length and wipes a bead of precum from it. He's biting his lip as he touches himself and it makes my heart race. The way he looks so desperate for it sends shockwaves to my vagina. I want to get my hands on him.

“Come here, baby.” He walks over to me and gets on the bed. He gets on his knees and moves so that he's in between my legs. “Tell me what you want, Jasmine" he says to me in a low, raspy voice.

“I want you to fuck me, Harry.” He rubs his hands on either leg all the way up to my waist and up to my breasts. 

“Your wish is my command, baby.” When he gets a firm grip of each boob, he rams my body against his so we can feel each other. His muscles are bulging from his recent move and it's all I can look at. He's grinding on all of the right places. It's really affecting me since my clit is still recovering from my last orgasm only a few minutes ago. He grips his dick and moves it along my entrance a few times. He's panting and ready to go. He reaches forward to the nightstand and grabs his wallet and pulls out a condom. 

“I had to make a pit stop while we were at the pub for these babies.” That explains why he left. He tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth and spits out the foil. He takes the condom out of its package and rolls it on himself. Fuck, this is really happening. He positions himself at my entrance and slowly pushes into me. He moans at the feeling but gives me a moment to adjust. 

“Fuck, Jasmine. You're so tight.” He so big but it feels so good to be this stretched. Once I relax a little he starts to move. He starts off slow to give us both time to adjust to the feeling but quickly begins to increase the pace. Within a minute or two, he's slamming into me roughly with each hand on my lower thighs. He starts to rub circles around my clit and the feeling is too much. I bite down on the back of my hand to keep from moaning too loudly. My other hand touches the back of his neck to bring him close to me. I kiss him desperately and he bites my bottom lip. I put my hand on his back and run my nails down his back, hard. This gets a beautiful reaction out of him and he grunts and slams into me harder. He stops suddenly and pulls out of me. 

“Turn over, baby.” I do as I'm told and get on my hands and knees with my ass in the air. He grabs my hip with one hand and uses his other hand for guidance to thrust back into me. With both hands on my hips, he can thrust even harder into me. At this angle, he can get even more deep so he's hitting the special spot I didn't even knew I had. He's thrusting in and out of me relentlessly. It almost too much with how good he feels. I'm moaning with every thrust and he's getting louder the harder he thrusts into me. He moves a hand to my front so he can play with my clit while he's thrusting. With this position, I can feel every inch of him. He's thrusting so forcefully, he bottoms out nearly every time. I like how rough he's getting. It turns me on even more. As he's moving in and out of me and rubbing circles on my clit, I feel myself start to clench. I'm moaning his name as he rides me through my second orgasm.

Once I'm finished, he removes his hand from my front and grabs my hair. With one hand in my hair and one hand digging in my thigh, he thrusts into me faster and harder. He's moaning and grunting more loudly than before. I can tell he's getting close when his hips start to get sloppy. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” With a few hard thrusts, he's orgasming. Once he gets through his orgasm, he slows down and pulls out. My legs are shaking by the time he's finished so I lay down on my back. Harry gets up and discards of the condom. He joins me back on the bed and holds me close. I put my head on his chest and trace his butterfly tattoo. “God, Jaz. You are incredible.” I dopily smile at his words. 

“That was… so good.” I can't even find words for how mind blowing the sex with Harry is. It's a miracle to have one orgasm with a man, let alone two. He runs the hand that's not holding me close, in his sweaty hair. “I might never leave this bed.” I tell him, already drifting off into a blissful sleep. 

 

When I wake up, it's barely light outside. Harry is still asleep so I take his as an opportunity to check my phone. It's nearly dead since I fell asleep so I only really have time to send a few quick texts. I send Mindy and Brenna the same message that says, ‘HARRY AND I HAD SEX. MIND-BLOWING SEX. LIKE CHANGE YOUR LIFE MIND-BLOWING SEX. I'll give you the details when I can but my phone is going to die and I have a sexy ass man in my bed so I will talk to you soon!’ 

Once I'm finished sending the texts, I try to maneuver to plug my phone in. It's hard to do since Harry has an arm draped over me. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. It's a damn miracle this man came into my life and literally swept me off my feet the first night we met. I don't know how I got so lucky but I did and I'm going to show him my appreciation for him in any way that I can. 

I kiss his cheeks, his neck, and his chest but he only smiles and holds me tighter. I manage to get out of his death grip so I can kiss a line down to his happy trail. He stirs a little more at that so I decide to keep going. I plop my head under the covers so I can continue my wake up mission. He's naked so I can easily grab his length in my hand. He's already partially hard so it doesn't take long for me to get him fully hard. I hear a desperate sound escape his lips and I know he's awake enough for me to continue. I lick a stripe from his tip to his base and put him in my mouth. I put as much of him in my mouth as I can and move up and down. I increase my pace while still trying to take as much as I can. When I feel his hands on my scalp, I know I'm doing what he likes. He takes charge like he does and intertwines his fingers in my hair. I take all of him in my mouth and he keeps me there for a few seconds. He's moaning and I know he's close when he starts moving his hips to meet the back of my throat. With a few more thrusts, he's cumming and filling my mouth in the most wonderful possible way. It's such an erotic feeling. I emerge from the covers and he has a cocky grin on his face. 

“Well good morning to you too, Jasmine.” He's very playful this morning. I lay back down on his chest and smile on his perfect butterfly tattoo. 

“Good morning, Harry.” We lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

He finally breaks the silence when he says, “Be mine.” I look up at him in confusion.

“I'm already yours.” 

He smiles at that but continues, “I mean, like, officially. Be my girlfriend.” I beam at him. 

“Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Harry.” We talk for a few more minutes until we both fall back asleep. 

 

We wake up still intertwined in each other and ready to start the day. We order breakfast from room service and get a move on. We were both too tired to get ready so I put my hair up and threw up a sweater while Harry picked out a sweater and athletic shorts. I had to admit, he even pulled that off.

We have time for one Beatles exhibit before we have to catch the train back to London. We have a lady take our picture in front of the Beatles story exhibit and he kisses my cheek in the picture. I've taken many pictures during my time in London but never with him. I've taken a few sneaky ones of him to show Mindy and Brinna but never with him. It hasn't even been a day and he's already taking cute coupley pictures with me. We go through the exhibit and make our way back to the hotel. He checks us out of the hotel and we make our way to the train station. 

Today's events have been tiring so I decide to take a nap on Harry's shoulder. I fall asleep thinking how never in a million years did I think I would be dating someone like Harry. 

I wake up with him asleep, leaning on my head since I am leaning on his shoulder. I don't want to wake him so I decide to browse through my social media.  
I look to see I have a notification from Instagram. Harry had tagged me in a photo. I look see what it is of and it's a picture he must have taken while I was asleep. I'm asleep leaning on his shoulder and he's smiling up at the camera. His smile looks so genuine and happy. His caption says, ‘Our trip to Liverpool must have wore her out but this was a great trip with my girl :)’ My girl. I'm his girl. I'm so lucky to be his.


	7. Chapter 7 (This by Ed Sheeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damage Control for Jasmine to catch her family up on Harry!

Damage control had to be done as soon as we got back to London. I hadn’t told any of my family about Harry so I needed to explain everything to them before we became Facebook official. I’ll call them all when I get back to my flat. Harry dropped me off as soon as we got to his car at the train station. He walked me to the door and kissed me sweetly with a promise to see me tomorrow. 

When I walk into my flat, Eleanor and Louis are sitting in the living room watching television. Louis is the first to acknowledge me once I’ve shut the front door.   
“Oh hey, Jasmine! How was yours and Harry’s trip to Liverpool? Eleanor showed me the picture Haz posted of you guys. Super cute.” His “super” is super drawn out. Could Louis actually be jealous of me? I decide to test out the theory. 

“Well thanks, Louis. We actually had a wonderful time. He and I are official now.” Louis looks super uncomfortable and looks as if he is about to answer but Eleanor beats him to it. 

“Oh Jazzy! That’s so exciting. Maybe I was wrong about him. He does have man whore tendencies but maybe he is different with you. Only time will tell, I suppose.” I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. I roll my eyes at her but I don’t take it any further than that. I’m not going to let her ruin this amazing mood I am in. 

“Maybe. I’m going to call and tell my family the good news. You two have fun doing… whatever you two were doing.” I say noncommittally and walk into my room. I definitely did get a rise out of Louis but why? There’s no need to think about it; I won’t ever know what he is thinking anyway.

I unpack my bag and turn on my TV. I sit on my bed and contemplate which person to call first. I decide with Brenna because I haven’t talked to her on the phone in awhile and I know she’ll appreciate all I have to tell her about the amazing sex Harry and I had last night. It is nearly 7 pm here in London so it is around 1 in the US. I assume she’ll answer so I dial away. 

“Jasmine! Jesus It’s been too long since I’ve heard from you. I also need so many fucking details about that text I received during the wee hours of the morning today.” I know my best friend so well. I laugh softly at her. 

“Hello to you too, my dearest friend.”

She dramatically sighs and says, “Enough with the small talk. Cut to the chase. YOU HAD SEXXXXX!” She’s basically screaming the last part. I cackle at her craziness. 

“Yes, Brenna, I had sex.” I try to keep her on her toes and keep the details to myself for as long as possible. 

“That’s all I get? ‘I had sex’ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Her fake annoyed voice just makes everything that much more hilarious. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll cut the shit. Yes, Harry and I had sex. As I’m sure you read in the text, it was mind blowing. He is easily the best I ever had. Nothing like I’m used to. He definitely lasted longer than good ol’ Donny boy.” Donny was my last boyfriend. Our relationship was toxic and he was an asshole. You’d think that we’d at least have a good sex life but he only lasted for like two minutes every single time we had sex so it’s became an on going joke between my friends and I. She’s laughing and seems satisfied with what I’m telling her so far so I continue, “He’s so good at everything he does. I never wanna leave the bedroom when I’m with him. It’s absolutely ridiculous how much sexual chemistry we have. And on a romantic note, he asked me to be his girlfriend! I’m actually dating this perfect man!”

She practically screeches when I tell her this. “Jaz, OH MY GOD! I’m so happy for you. I’m so glad you’re happy. This all being said, I will end him if he breaks your heart. I will spend money that my broke ass doesn’t have and fly all the way to London just to hurt him.” I chuckle at her but I know she’s 100% serious. We talk lightheartedly for a few more minutes and we say our goodbyes and I promise to call soon.

I try to call my brother but very shockingly, he doesn’t answer me. I call Mindy but she doesn’t answer either. I get a text from her almost immediately saying that she’s with her family and she’ll call me as soon as she gets home. The last person I decide to call is my mom. I expect this call to be short and sweet but I’m excited to hear from her, all-the-same. I give myself a second to catch my breath from my crazy phone call with Brenna. Finally, I dial my mom’s brother. My mother picks up on the second ring. 

“Jasmine, honey! How are you? You need to call me more often. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself but a mother worries.” Maybe this phone call wouldn’t be as short and sweet as I would like. 

“I know, momma. I’m sorry. I’ve just been rather busy lately. I, uh, actually met someone. His name is Harry and he is absolutely amazing, mom. I will send you pictures when I can but he is so gorgeous and he treats me so well. I’m sorry I’ve kept you in the dark about everything here but I just wanted to be sure this was going to work out before I told you.” I take a long breath because I basically said everything in one go. Now that I have started talking about it, I’m starting to unleash everything I’ve wanted to brag about. 

“That’s wonderful, sweetie. I’m so glad you’re happy and are really enjoying London. I want to hear all about him.” I tell her all of the mom-friendly parts to Harry and I. I tell her about how we met, how he is in one of my classes, and how we get lunch together everyday. I also tell her in great detail everything about all of the Beatles museums. I didn’t want to just talk about Harry and sound like a creepy obsessive girlfriend so I fit in some other topics but eventually went back to talking about Harry. I basically talk her ear off about him for 30 minutes. “I’ll have to Facetime you when he’s here with me, mom. Since you can’t actually meet him, at least you can see his face and talk with him.”

She sighs into the phone and says, “That does remind me of a valid point, Jaz. You are coming home in a few short months. You can’t get too attached to this man, no matter how amazing he is.” After she says this I find an excuse to finish the phone call and tell her a hasty goodbye. 

She was completely right. I probably should guard myself. Mindy’s words from a few weeks ago come into my head, “This is supposed to be the semester of your life, remember? You have to do things that scare you a little. You have to let loose and let yourself experience things.” I’m not going to think about it too much. I’m going to accept anything and everything that comes my way. If I get hurt, so be it. If Harry and I get super serious by the time I leave back for the States, then we’ll deal with that. This semester will be one to remember regardless of what happens. Right now, I just need to focus on my time with Harry now that I have all of it.


	8. Chapter 8 (DNA by Little Mix Unplugged)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is tough. Jasmine helps Harry relieve a little stress.

It's been a week since our Liverpool adventure and things have been incredible between Harry and I. He picks me up at my flat every morning before school and brings me coffee. We do our usual lunch everyday between classes and everything is great. Our classes are coming at us in full force so we don't have time to do anything but study. Harry and I spend everyday after classes studying and Friday is no different. 

As soon as our classes end we make our way back to my flat. Ever since Liverpool and our first time, I can't get him fucking me out of my head. It is probably unhealthy the amount I think about riding him. Unfortunately, school has been kicking our asses because the first round of exams always land around the same time so Harry and I have three exams in the same week. It’s been absolutely impossible for me to concentrate on studying for exams with Harry looking as hot as he does. We haven’t had sex since we were in Liverpool. Hell, neither of us have had an orgasm since that night/morning. We need a release from all this stress from classes. Or at least I do. 

When we get to my flat I make sure Eleanor isn't home before I make my move. Harry plops on the couch and I tell him I'm going to go check Eleanor’s room. I knock softly and when there is no answer, I walk in. I'm relieved to see that no one is inside. Once I've made my way back to the living room, I find Harry in a pile of notes and frustratingly putting a hand through his hair. 

“What's wrong, babe?” I ask, sliding in the vacant spot next to him.

“I'm just not understanding any of this. This is my last semester and I'm trying to get perfect marks for the first time ever. This class is just making things so hard.” He exhales loudly, picking up another sheet of paper in his never-ending pile of notes.   
I put a hand on his thigh and brush it higher than I probably should have. He takes a shaky breath and shakes his head. “Now is not the best time to initiate anything sexual, babe. I don’t have time to get off.” 

Ignoring his comment, I rub my hand over his already perking up dick. I re-adjust myself so that I’m on my knees in front of him. He stops me when I start to unbutton his jeans. 

“I have to study, love. I can’t do this right now. God knows I want this but I need to make these marks.” His breathing is picking up and I can tell he is getting very sexually frustrated because he is subtly rutting his hips up towards my face. 

“Harry, baby, you don’t need to do anything to me. I just wanna make you feel good. You’re unbelievably stressed and you need this.” As I’m talking, I slowly unzip his jeans. He looks hesitant but allows me to continue. Harry gently lifts his butt from the couch so it is easier for me to pull his jeans the rest of the way down. All the while, he is reading his notes and trying not to pay attention to what I am doing. Once his pants are at his ankles, I take this opportunity to grab his cock inside his boxers.

“Just pretend I’m not here.” I whisper and leave a gentle kiss on his covered head. He hums in approval but doesn’t say anything. He grabs a block of papers and begins to read them as intently as he can in his current state. I place my hands on the waistband of his boxers and he lifts his butt like he did with his jeans. His erection springs free as I’m pulling the underwear down his legs. His cock is swollen and leaking with precum. I knew he needed this release. I take him in my hand and move agonizingly slow. He ruts his hips slightly, signaling he wants more. I decide to tease him just a little bit longer and only lick at his head. His precum is salty but I can't get enough. I swirl my tongue on his head until I get some sort of reaction of him. He moans softly. 

“Don’t tease.” His voice is so raspy and filled with desire. I decide that he’s had enough teasing and take him in my mouth. I take him about half the way in. I want this to last so I go slowly. He’s taking the words I said to heart and is really trying to pretend I’m not there. I should feel ashamed and hurt over it but instead it only makes me want to try harder to please him. I take him all the way in my mouth and feel him hit the back of my throat. I gag a little and ease up slightly. Damn gag reflex. He turns the page of his notes and clears his throat. I take him all the way in my mouth again. This time I don’t gag so I keep him there for a few seconds. I’m granted a throaty moan. I look up at him to see he has one hand holding his papers and he’s biting the other to keep from moaning. I really want to make more pretty sounds come out of him so I increase the suction of my lips and bop my head faster. He’s moaning softly into his hand. I can tell he’s trying to keep it together but he isn’t doing a very good job. He’s moving his hips to match my rhythm. I go as far down as I can muster and I get granted a soft, “Fuck Jasmine.” I take this in stride and try to deep throat each time I bob my head down. A mixture of saliva and precum is starting to run down my chin but I don’t stop. 

I start to use my hand as well as my mouth and keep a fast rhythm. Harry’s moaning freely now and moving his hips helplessly. The papers are still close to his face but I know he’s not reading them. I take one more glance up at him and we lock eyes for a second. This turns him on even more and he throws his head back in pleasure. I go back to focusing all of myself on his cock. After a few more bobs of my head, I recoil off of his length for a moment and focus on his pink, over sensitive head. I lick a stripe on his length all the way to his head and lick another bead of precum.

“Fuck it.” Harry moans and throws his papers to the ground. He grabs my hair and guides my mouth back on him. I finally got him hot and bothered enough to pay all of his attention on me. “Fuck, baby. You look so good deep throating me like that.” I moan on him and he rutts up to meet the back of my throat. “Ah, fuck Jaz.” I take all of him again until I can’t take anymore and he loses it. He pushes my head to keep me there and it makes me feel floaty. It’s an incredible feeling. “Fuck, baby. Keep doing that. I’m so close.” I take him the same way as I’m told and he lets go of my head completely. 

“Shirt off.” I look at him confused but do as I’m told. I lift my shirt over my head and expose my breasts. I’m wearing a lacy red bra that is see through. Harry stands and I’m really confused as to what’s happening but I accept whatever is about to happen. I take him in my mouth again and he stops me. “Don’t swallow this time.” I get it now. I take him back into my mouth and pump his length a few more times before he’s pulling my hair. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He slides out of my mouth and starts stroking his cock. His strokes are quick and desperate. He’s moaning my name and coming onto my chest. Normally I would just feel dirty but I don’t feel that way at all. I’ve never felt so turned on in my life. 

He collapses back on the couch, trying to catch his breath. “Thank you, baby. I can’t tell you how much I needed that study break.” I chuckle at him and get up from the floor to kiss him.  
“I’m going to go clean myself up.” He smirks at the mess he’s made on my chest but lets me go. When I come back into the living room Harry has got his jeans back on and is right back to studying for his exam. I sit down next to him and pull out my notes as well. 

Harry and I studied until midnight. I quizzed him on his exams and he did the same for me. He made us dinner and eventually I insisted I was all studied out. I put on Rent. Harry continued to study and tuned out the movie entirely even though I was singing every song that came on. I dozed off for a minute and when I wake up I see Harry has fallen asleep as well. He’s slumped on the couch with his papers fallen on his lap. I rub my eyes to wake up a little bit and turn off the movie that was already over. 

“Harry.” I whisper and nudge him in the rib. He stirs a little but doesn’t wake up. “Babe.” I say a little louder. I hug his lanky torso and rest my head on his shoulder. He grunts in response but doesn’t open his eyes. “Let’s go lay down in my bed.” I whisper in his ear. He smiles at me such a sleepy grin but still doesn’t open his eyes. 

“But babe, I don’t want move. I have you laying on me. What more could I want?” I chuckle at his words.

“Maybe not sleeping in jeans? Or maybe an actual bed. Get up, lazy.” He playfully groans but slowly gets up, brushing me off of him. 

“I’m up now, babe. You get up too before I change my mind.” He extends his hand and I take it gladly. He guides me to the bedroom. He doesn’t even bother to turn on the light, he just takes off his jeans and t-shirt and climbs into bed. I take off my pants and bra and climb in my bed next to him. He gives me a sleepy kiss and wraps his arms around me. “I’m really glad I met you” He whispers to me as he drifts to sleep. 

It takes me a little longer to fall asleep because I'm just so incredibly happy with how my life has been going since I came to London. I don't have any idea how a man like Harry would ever be into me but I'm going to count my blessings. I never want to go back home. London is starting to become my home.


	9. Chapter 9 (Daddy May I by Ali Holder and the Raindoggs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine plans a date for Harry. She gets her idea from a girls night with Bebe. The night comes with shocking discoveries and trying new things in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the chapter title, things get a bit intense this chapter.

Friday of the second week after our Liverpool trip rolls around and I thought I would do something special for Harry. Our three exams came and gone and we’re hopeful with the way things have gone. He studied so hard for all of his exams that it would be criminal not to reward my hardworking man. 

I sit next to him in our usual spots in Psychology. “Hey, you. I was wondering if you wanted to do something special tomorrow. We’ve done nothing but study the past few weeks and I really want to spoil my cute boyfriend.”

He grins at me with those adorable dimples and emerald eyes, “Of course, love. What do you have in mind?” I smirk at him and mockingly put my hand on his cheek. 

“I guess you'll have to come along for the ride to find out. It's my turn to do the spoiling.” I grin up at him and I'm rewarded with a chaste peck.

“I welcome any and all surprises, babe. Bring it on.”

Classes go by incredibly slow and Harry keeps trying to guess what I have planned for us. Truth is, I don't have anything planned and I'm starting to freak out about how excited he is getting. I don't want to disappoint him. He has a gig tonight in a neighboring town and insists I don't have to come. Louis, Liam, and Niall are all going so he assures me I would have no fun and that it's a “guy's night". I'm a little weary because he will be with Louis and I won't be there. However, I'm not going to be that girlfriend who is jealous of her boyfriend’s ex even if Louis is unbearably attractive and is actually a good person. Besides, it gives me more time to plan my date.

Harry walks me to my flat like he normally does. “I'm excited for what you have in store for tomorrow. I'll see you soon, love.” He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and then my hand. Gosh, he's such a gentleman. I'm actually blushing. I unlock the front door to my flat and see Eleanor and her bimbos have taken over the living room. 

“What's going on here, El?” I try to sound as nice as possible but she never asks when she has all of the bimbos over. Eleanor, Cheryl, Kendall, GiGi, and Bebe are all here and Bebe is the only one who even acknowledges I'm there. 

“Oh hey, Jasmine. We’re just getting Kendall and Gigi ready for a shoot. Their make up artist is on vacation so Eleanor so kindly offered to do their makeup.” It's barely noticeable but I see Bebe roll her eyes at her own statement. Interesting. I really want to know more about why she rolled her eyes at her friends.

“Oh okay. Sounds good. I'm just going to go hang out in my room. Harry has a gig tonight and all the guys are going to be there so he's having a guys night.” 

Cheryl actually decides to pay attention to me and says, “Oh yeah, Liam told me about that. Every time they go out to one of Harry's shows, Liam always comes home drunk as a skunk and horny.” The girls all laugh.

“I wish Louis would come home trying to get some action. Our relationship is the perfect relationship, obviously, but it really lacks in the bedroom. Not to mention he stays at Harry’s every time they have a guys night. It's strange but those boys are too close for their own good.” Eleanor says that and makes the girls laugh again. That is super strange considering he and Louis’ past. Harry did also say in our game of truth that the worst thing he ever did was get someone to cheat on their significant other with him. He never said it was Louis but it was Louis, obviously. I shake my head to get these thoughts out of my mind. Things with Louis and Harry are done. He all but said so. Plus he's dating me. 

Bebe notices that I'm tuning out the conversation and walks over to me. “You alright? It was like you left your body there for a second.” I give her a fake smile and nod.

“Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something that happened in class today.” Bebe looks at me with a sad smile. 

“I know we’ve only talked a few times but do you want to get drunk together tonight? The rest of the girls are accompanying Kendall and GiGi to their shoot and I'm not really feeling that tonight. I can only take so much of the Barbie clique.” I let out a surprised laugh at her words. Does this mean she doesn't really like them either? Maybe she and I could be friends. Getting drunk did sound like an amazing plan, too.

“Sure, Bebe. Getting drunk actually sounds really fucking nice.” 

She gives me such a sweet smile but her words are very contradictory, “Good because I already put a bottle a vodka in your fridge.” God bless this pretty woman. 

 

The bimbos leave about an hour later after Eleanor was completely sure their make up was perfect. As she put it, “This could be my makeup styling debut. Other girls are going to be begging me to do their makeup.” Jeez, she is so conceited.

Eleanor was very taken aback to know that Bebe wasn’t going with them and was, in fact, staying with her weird flatmate. She tried to convince Bebe that it would be more fun to go with them but Bebe was adamant about staying at the flat with me. It made me feel so special that she actually wanted to hang out with me. I hadn’t really made many friends here in London. I mostly just spend all my time with Harry and his friends. I know that makes me “that girl” but I’m only here for six months and I enjoy how I spend my time.   
Bebe and I open the bottle of vodka about an hour after the bimbos leave. She picked strawberry vodka and brought pineapple juice as a chaser. I can already tell we’re going to be great friends by her choice of alcohol. 

“So, tell me about Jasmine.” Bebe says, taking a shot of the vodka. We moved to the floor in front of the table by the couch in the living room. 

“Well I’m pretty boring. Just one of those basic ass stories of loving the UK forever and so I made my dreams come true. And then there's the typical American girl meets British boy and they have an instant attraction. Basically my whole life is a cliche.” She giggles at my words. 

“Girllll, I'll one up you on cliches. I was exactly you except I never left. I studied abroad two years ago and fell in love with England even more so I just stayed here after my semester was up. I transferred to King’s College permanently and graduated last semester. Now I'm working as an intern for a fashion designer. Big things happen here for people like us, Jasmine. That's why I wanted to get to know you. We’re very similar. More than you know.” We talk a little more about our similar situations and how she liked King’s College. We take a few more shots to loosen up to each other. 

After the 4 shots in an hour, we are definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. Bebe seems to be feeling it a little more than me. “You know what, Jasmine, I like hanging out with you a lot more than I like hanging out with all those girls. I’m so much bigger than them and they always refer to me as the ugly duckling.” I actually gasp at what she is saying. 

“That is absolutely ridiculous, girl. You’re honestly gorgeous. And who cares if you can’t see every one of your ribs.You have a figure. A damn good one and they are just jealous. You don’t need them. They are honestly insufferable anyway.” She leans me over and gives me a hug.

“Jaz, I’m going to tell you this because I really do like you and want to be your friend, okay. This is all in the past.” Now she’s got me nervous. What could she possibly want to tell me right now? “Harry and I had sex a few times.” Oh fuck. “It was last year. I was trying to get over my first break up in the UK. His name was Calvin and he left me after he thought I was going back to the States because he didn’t want the commitment of me staying here. I know you know about Harry and Louis. I saw the way you reacted when Eleanor was talking about them earlier. She is completely oblivious. She knows nothing about their past. Anyway, Harry and I happened during his self destruction when Eleanor and Louis started dating. I had just started being friends with the girls. They introduced me to Harry and we were drunk and it just kinda happened. It was only a sexual attraction, I swear. We never wanted to pursue anything other than that. We have since become friends, though. We really bonded over the fact that we are both bisexual. He tells me a lot about his problems with Louis. He’s cried to me about it on several occasions. I haven’t heard one word about it since he’s met you though. I just wanted to give you peace of mind and also be truthful with you because I do really want to be your friend.” Once she’s finished with her rant she opens the bottle of vodka and takes a large swig of the alcohol. This is really a lot to take in. I obviously can’t fault her for things that happened in the past. She says it only happened those few times a year ago and I believe her. It also gives me peace of mind that he hasn’t talked about his Louis problems since he’s met me. That’s truly a good sign for our relationship. I also need to make a mental note to tell Mindy about the fact that Bebe is bisexual. She will go nuts. 

There is just one thing I need to ask, “I’m glad you told me. That doesn’t change the way I look at you at all and I really do hope we can be friends. I enjoy your company a lot. There is one thing I do need to ask though. Are you the only one in Eleanor’s little group that has slept with Harry? I know that’s super nosey of me to ask but I need to know what I’m dealing with.” I also take another shot because this is alot to take in. This really wasn’t how I thought my night was going to go. 

“If I’m being 100% honest with you, he hooked up with Kendall for a few months and hooked up with GiGi like twice. Neither were anything serious at all. Like he’s told you, he just wanted the attention because Louis had moved on.” Not the answer I wanted at all but it doesn’t change the way I feel about him.

“Thank you for telling me all of this, really. I’m glad you trusted me enough to be honest with me.” She gives me a hug and pours us both another shot.   
In the next hour, we are pleasantly drunk. We changed the subject to much lighter hearted topics but basically steered clear of anything Louis and Harry related. I did want to ask her about what I should do for my date with Harry tomorrow.

“Since you know Harry pretty well, I wanted to ask you about something.”

She looks confused for a second but says, “Yeah, girl. Shoot.” I take a deep breath. 

“Well, he and I are going on a date tomorrow and I told him I would plan it all. I’ve been hyping him up about it but in reality I have absolutely nothing planned yet. I wanted to do something special for him because he’s been studying nonstop since we got home from our Liverpool trip but I’m at a loss for what to do.” She smiles at me. She’s super drunk. Her smile is super dopey but adorable too. 

“That’s honestly the sweetest thing everrrr. And I have the perfect idea. Ping Pong. He loves ping pong! I know it sounds childish but you should take him to this arcade place for adults. It’s an arcade and a pub. It’s called O’Brien’s. It’s one of his favorite places to go.” That actually sounds like a brilliant idea. 

 

I wake up with a splitting headache. Bebe and I fell asleep on the couch with the bottle of vodka still on the table. Bebe looks dead to the world so I decide to go to my room for a little bit. I think calling Mindy would be good. I look at the time on my phone; 8:30 am. That means it's 2:30 am in the states. It's a Friday, I'm sure Mindy is awake and drunk. I dial her number as I'm walking to my room. She answers on the third ring.

“Heeeey, Jazzy! Oh my gosh I miss you! What time is it over there?” I tell her the time in London. She's definitely drunk. 

“Well why the fuck are you awake that early? It's a Saturday there now. Did you not go party last night? Honestly Jaz, you're wasting your adventure with such mundane things. I wouldn't be studying all the time if I was in your position. I'd be getting as much British dick and/or pussy as I could get.” I cut her off from her rambling.

“Speaking of which, you come here in 2 weeks. I also made a new girlfriend that I guarantee you will love. I think I told you about her weeks ago but Bebe? Yeah soooo, she's bisexual.” I hear a drunken squeal from the other end of the phone and then Mindy’s signature drunk laugh. 

“Holy shit, no fucking way. But I'm bisexual. Oh my gosh, we must be soul mates. When I meet her I'm going to tell her I want to mount--" Before she can say incredibly vulgar things about Bebe, I cut her off. 

“Boo Boo, cool it down. That isn't the only reason why I called. I also called because I'm having a minor crisis. It's also worse to think about right now because I'm so hungover.” I sigh as she laughs. 

“I'm sorry, you know how I get when I drink. And I'm glad you're at least getting drunk over there. It'd be a sin if you didn't. Anyway, continue.” How do I even go about this nonsense. I'm sure I don't have anything to worry about. Bebe said herself that Harry stopped talking about his Louis problems since he met me. 

“Bebe, Kendall, and Gigi have all had sex with Harry at some point in time. It's really discouraging because they are all literally models. Bebe said she is also good friends with Harry and used to talk to her about his Louis issues. She said he hasn't since he met me but Eleanor unintentionally let slip about how Louis always stays at Harry’s after a guy's night and they had a guys night last night. Eleanor doesn't know a thing about them so she didn't know she was giving me a big clue to everything.” I take deep breath because I just kind of unleashed all of this information.

“Jesus that's a lot to find out in one night. I think you should sleep on it some more and report back to me when I'm sober. My advice right now consists of going to his flat and fuck his brains out and if Louis watches so be it.” I snort as I laugh because I'm completely caught by surprise. 

“Yeah, I'm not going to do that.” She drunkenly giggles and promises to call me when she wakes up. I do take her advice though and go lay back down on the couch next to Bebe. She still looks dead to the world. She hasn't moved since I left her to go to my room. I text Harry really quick before I try to fall asleep again. 

To Harry: Hey babe, how did your set go last night? I hope guy's night was fun. See you tonight xx.  
I finally close my eyes and focus on falling asleep. I eventually fall back asleep. 

I wake up again a few hours later to the sounds of Bebe cleaning up our mess from last night. 

“You don't have to clean that up, I can get it.” She shoots me a look.

“Nonsense. I'm your guest and I made most of the mess anyway.” Bebe leaves eventually and gives me her number so we can hang out “as soon as possible, girl". She also wants me to tell her every detail about how Harry and I’s date goes. I check my phone as soon as she leaves to a few texts from Harry. 

From Harry: the set was incredible. One of my favorites so far. The boys and I got ridiculously drunk so I'm nursing a horrible hangover right now.  
From Harry: where are we going tonight? If you aren't going to tell me will you at least tell me what to wear? I don't want to be too casual or to dressy.   
From Harry: hope you're sleeping well, pretty girl xx   
God he's so cute. 

To Harry: I'm glad your set went well. I can't wait to go to the next one. I'm definitely not going to tell you where we’re going because that would ruin the surprise, silly. However, I will tell you the dress code. It's basically as casual as you can get. Jeans and a T-shirt should be fine.

Harry texts back almost immediately.   
From Harry: oh good, you're awake! What time should I be ready by?

I respond with 9 and go take a shower. 

 

I'm finally ready when the clock strikes 9. It took me two hours to get ready because I straightened my hair and put on makeup. There was also a crisis in the wardrobe department because I had no idea what the fuck to wear. I decided on listening to my own instructions and going casual. I wear my black sweatshirt with a red crop top that shows off my cleavage nicely with a pair of high waisted light washed jeans. 

Harry knocks at the front door at 8:59. He's always so punctual. When I open the door, he immediately gives me a quick kiss. “Hey, love. I missed you last night. I'm super excited for whatever you have planned. Are you going to tell me now?” I kiss him again and smirk.

“Now why would I do that? It takes the fun out of the mystery of it all.” When he releases me from his hold I take a good look at him. He looks effortlessly attractive. He's wearing a beat up old Rolling Stones t-shirt, dark washed jeans, with his tan Chelsea boots. He has a coat on because it's freezing outside but I know once we get to O’Brien’s all his tattoos will be exposed. How did I get so lucky to snatch up such an attractive man? It still blows my mind. 

“What are you thinking about?” He looks at me intently. I chuckle at him.

“Honestly I was thinking about how hot you are. You don't even have to try and I just want to take you to my bed.” He snorts at my words. 

“Oh would you now? As much as I would love that, you have to take me to my surprise date. You've put so much effort into it that I wouldn't want to spoil it. We have all night, baby.” He winks at me and I feel like I'm going to turn into a puddle of sexual frustration on the floor.

“We should get going then. I don't know how much self control I'll have left if we stay here another minute.” He chuckles and gestures for me to walk out of the door first. I start to walk out and he slaps my ass. He got in a pretty good slap because I feel the sting already. 

“Your ass looks incredible in those jeans by the way. You should wear them more often. Or don't and wear nothing. I'm totally okay with that too, baby.” I look back and playfully roll my eyes at him. We’ve got to leave my flat now or I'm going to jump him in the hallway. 

 

I tell the cab driver the address when I know Harry won't hear it. As we get closer Harry gets more antsy. He keeps naming off everything that looks familiar. Once we turn on the street O’Brien’s is on, it clicks with him. 

“We’re going to O’Brien’s aren't we? Holy shit, Jaz. This is an awesome surprise. How did you know I love this place?” I smile at his reaction. He looks like a kid in a candy store. 

“A master never reveals her secrets.” I smirk at his smiling face. His eyes light up and his dimples are out in full force. Why was he so God damn cute?

I pay the cab driver and walk into the pub. O’Brien’s reminds me of a Dave and Busters in the US but a little more dodgy. It looks super fun, regardless. There is an arcade in one corner, a bar up at the front and on the other side of the pub there are a ping pong table and a pool table. There aren't very many people here but I like it better that way anyway.

“Let's make this date interesting, shall we?” I say to him once we’re sitting at the bar.

“What do you have in mind?” He has a certain mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“We’re going to play Ping Pong and whoever wins pays the next round of drinks.” His smile grows wider. 

“Oh you're so on, babe.” 

It turns out Harry is kick ass at ping pong. I looked pathetic playing against him. I didn't even score one point. He's like the Yoda of ping pong or something. I kept my end of the deal and paid for our next round of beers. 

“So what now, boo?” I ask, looking around the room. I spot the pool table. I'm pretty decent at pool. 

“Actually, let's keep the same rules and play a game of pool this time. Wanna take a good luck shot first?” I ask innocently. I play pool better the drunker I am and I really want to beat him at something.

“Sure, babe. Shots are on me because you'll have to pay for the next round of drinks anyway.” He does this eyebrow move and I'm more motivated than ever to beat him at pool. 

“Oh you're so on. Getting super cocky now, babe?” He just laughs and smirk at me. He leans in and kisses me. 

“It's not cockiness if I know I'm going to win.” He's such a confident bastard. 

He orders two shots of Jack Daniel's whiskey. I'm not a whiskey drinker but it's game on. We clink our shot glasses together and take the shot. The alcohol is absolutely horrid. I try not to make a face but I make a slight face. 

“Too strong for you, babe? Maybe you can't hang with us big dogs.” He smirks at me. Harry is such a little shit talker. 

“Nope, I'm good. Just haven't had whiskey in awhile. Let's go play so I can win already.” I get up from my chair and offer my hand to him. He takes it gladly and I escort us to the pool table. It's a close one but I beat him. I had one ball left and he had two but he accidentally makes the 8-ball in.

“Pay up, My cocky man.” He laughs but shows fake sadness.

“You play a good game, Jaz. I'm never a sore loser so I'll pay up. You won fair and square.” He's a good sport about it and buys us another round of beer.   
Neither of us feel like playing arcade games so we buy a pitcher of beer and move to a table. 

“Let's play Truth.” I suggest. He nods his head and grins.

“Definitely. You first.” I take a big swig from my beer and think. 

“What's your favorite genre of porn?” He snorts during his laugh, startling himself.

“What? That weird?” He shakes his head but continues laughing. 

“I may.. dabble in the BDSM tag on Tumblr.” My eyes widen slightly. 

“Like choking and bondage and all that stuff?” I like it rough but I'm not very experienced in that realm of sex stuff. 

“Well, that.. but I mostly like the Daddy kink stuff. I know it's weird but I oddly like it.” Holy shit I was not expecting that. I'm intrigued but I'm not sure if I should push the topic further. 

“Uhhh.” I can't really find words.

“Oh shit. I scared you away didn't I?” He looks super nervous and runs a hand through his hair. 

“No, not at all. I just have tons of follow up questions.” I give him a tentative look and we lock eyes. I feel myself starting to blush. He gives me a shy smile. 

“Ask away, love.” 

The one question really on my mind is, “So you have a daddy kink… Does that mean you like to call guys daddy or do you like girls to call you daddy?” He runs another hand through his hair nervously. 

“I'm open to both but I've only ever called someone daddy.” Holy fuck. Why is that attractive? It has to be Louis though, doesn't it? Shit.

“That's honestly shocking. I never in a million years would have thought that. It's your turn though.” I finish my beer. This is not what I expected from that question at all. I expected ‘Big Tits’ or ‘Red Heads’ or at the most ‘Twinks". But a Daddy kink is a little extreme. I never in a million years thought about calling a man daddy. I may consider it tonight. 

“Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?” There’s a kind of weird vibe in the air with us. He seems so much more experienced than me. Now I get to tell him my Vanilla as fuck answer.

“I had sex in a park once. It was nighttime and closed, of course, but it still happened. It was at the top of the slide.” He snorts at my tentativeness to answer the question. 

“Oh so I'm dating an exhibitionist?” He smirks at me.

“You're dating an exhibitionist and I'm dating a Daddy.” He stops laughing entirely and something in his eyes darken. “Oh shit, did you not like that?” 

He looks me dead in my eyes and says, “You can call me whatever you want to, babygirl.” When he called me baby girl, I swear I felt that in every nerve in my body. How can just a name turn me on so much? Now I know how he felt when I called him daddy. Holy shit, I need to calm down. 

“Let's take another shot.” I suggest. There's blatant amusement on his face. He knows he's getting to me. 

“Yeah let's go take a shot.” I get up first and he follows closely behind. I look back at him and I catch him looking at me up and down. He’s got a desire in his eyes. I know we aren't going to stay here much longer. 

Harry and I take two more shots of Jack Daniel's each before he's getting too handsy for being at a bar. We quickly finish our pitcher of beer. We are both pleasantly intoxicated at this point. We call a cab and hastily leave the bar. We make our way out of the door and Harry immediately pushes me up against the cold brick wall. 

“I want you so fucking bad right now.” He says this and pulls my face to his. He looks at me with a such deep desire that I'm aching with need before he's even really touched me. Harry brings his face to mine and kisses me. His tongue immediately asks for entry and I grant it without a second thought. His other hand is on the small of my back and subtly moves lower and lower as we kiss. His hand finally makes his way to my ass and he grabs a handful of one cheek. He breaks away from our kiss and says, “I can't wait to get you out of these.” He kisses my neck and his mouth moves down until he's reached my breasts. He sucks on my cleavage and even at this touch I'm gasping for air. “I can't wait to kiss every inch of you.” His giant hand roams to my front and gets dangerously close to the area that is aching for him. I inhale sharply. Thankfully the cab arrives and we both can cool down. 

We arrive at my flat and bust inside. I fumble with the lock because of Harry grinding behind me. As soon as I get the door open Harry picks me up by the thighs. I cross my ankles so I don’t fall because Harry is so drunk and clumsy. Harry kicks the door closed with the back of his heel and the door slams. I pray that Eleanor isn’t home. I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Too bad I’m too drunk and horny to care. Harry starts walking in a hurry to my bedroom so I take it as an advantage to kiss his neck. He struggles to get my door open because he is holding me. I start to suck on his neck and Harry makes such a pretty sound. 

He stops dead in his tracks and says, “You’re gonna have a load of trouble on your hands if you keep that up, baby girl.” His words are slurred but he said it with such conviction that it gave me chills. 

Without even thinking I say, “Oh I plan on it, Daddy.” This seems to flip a switch in him and he yanks the door open. 

Once we’re inside, he slams the door shut. He’s so gruff and sexy that I just can’t handle it. This is normally so out of my comfort zone but between Harry being sexy as fuck and the confidence boost of the alcohol, this is the most erotic thing that’s ever happened to me. Nothing has even happened yet and already every nerve in my body is on fire.   
Harry drops me on the bed as gently as he can. He takes off his coat as quickly as he can and rips his shirt off with one swift motion. I’m so mesmerized by his tattooed body that I just sit there and stare at him. Since he is standing I have the advantage to kiss down his happy trail. I don’t waste any time to undo his jeans. I get down on my knees and pull both his jeans and underwear down his legs. I just want to taste him. It feels like that’s all I ever want to do anymore. His already swollen cock springs free. Harry lets out a moan in relief of freeing his erection. He grabs me by the hair and guides me up towards him.

Once I’m on my feet he crushes his lips on mine. He has both hands on my face and is kissing me with all he has. I drop my hand down to his neglected cock and pump slowly. He moans into my mouth and then moves to my neck. He sucks on my neck and and leaves a wet trails of love bites down to my cleavage. Harry grabs both of my breasts with his glorious big hands. He pushes me onto the bed with a hunger in his eyes. 

“You have far too many clothes on, baby girl.” There goes that pet name again. Fuck, I just want him to do so many bad things to me.

“You may need to fix that problem, then.”

He grins at me wickedly, “Your wish is my command.” He strips my sweatshirt off in record time. He grabs my boobs again and practically rips my crop top off. Harry starts sucking on my boobs while he moves his hands behind my back and unhooks my bra. I shake out of my bra only to have Harry bury his face in my chest. 

“Fuck, I can’t get enough of these.” He puts one of my nipples in his mouth and flicks the hard nub with his tongue. I cry out at the sensation. He repeats the same notion with the other nipple and gets the same reaction. “Lay down, baby girl.” His voice is so raspy and I do as I’m told. I move so that I’m on my pillow and Harry follows my every move. He places his body in between my legs. He resumes his torture where he left off on my boobs. He leaves small love bites everywhere he touches. He moves lower and lower until he reaches the top of my jeans. Slowly and teasingly he unbuttons my jeans and unzips them. I lift my butt up slightly and he rolls the jeans off of my legs. He discards the jeans on the floor. He kisses and nibbles up my legs until he reaches my panties. Harry places his face close to my clothed entrance but doesn’t touch. His hot breath is enough to leave me panting for more. I don’t want him to tease me anymore so I decide to test out a theory. 

“Don’t tease me.. Daddy.” This seems to do the trick because he makes some sort of feral noise and rips my panties halfway down my legs in one swift motion. It completely caught me by surprise and I gasp at the sudden brute strength.

“Oh, baby girl.. You can’t keep saying that to me.” His words are still slurred but he has such control of his motions for being drunk. I, however, am very drunk and am going to say anything I can to turn Harry on that much more. 

“Or you’ll do what, Daddy?” I smirk at him but he doesn’t have time to see it because he sinks his face into my entrance. He moves his tongue in circles around my clit and every ounce of my being is on fire. I moan his name louder than I probably should. We are most likely home alone so we can be as loud as we want. 

“Fuck, baby girl. You’re so wet and ready for me.” He moans on my clit and the vibrations are sensational. He moves his attention to my aching hole and fucks me with his tongue. He puts his hands on my hips to steady them. I was so ready for him that I was moving my body helplessly towards his mouth. He stops abruptly and looks up from in between my legs. His mouth is wet from his attack on me. He licks his lips and moves a finger across his mouth. 

“If you want to take control, you can just sit on my face.” I look at him, deadpanned. I’ve never sat on anyone’s face before and I am terrified I’m going to crush him. “Come on, baby girl. There’s nothing to be scared of. Just take control and enjoy it.” He starts moving so that he’s laying where I was laying. “Tell me when you’re close.” I nod slightly and move my leg so I’m straddling his face. I make sure that I don’t put much of my weight on him. Harry’s not having any of my insecure bull shit because he pushes me so I’m completely covering his face. He starts moving circles on my clit and my hips start moving reflexively. He flicks his tongue at the perfect angle and I buck my hips completely onto his face. He moans while still tonguing at my clit and it’s all becoming too much. 

“Oh fuck… Daddy!” I practically yell. My hips are moving on their own volition now. I’m completely face fucking him and I can’t get enough of it. This was the best feeling I’ve ever experienced. He flicks my clit and my whole body shutters. I grab the backboard of my bed for dear life. “Holy.. fuck. Daddy!.. Fuck.. I’m so close.”

My entire body screams in disagreement when Harry stops what he’s doing and picks me up. He slams me on the bed so that we’re facing the back side of the bed. His mouth finds mine and he’s still wet from me. It shouldn’t turn me on to taste myself on his lips but it does. I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. One of his hands ventures to his cock. He strokes himself a few times and moves so he’s hovering over my entrance. Harry strokes his cock on my already over-sensitive entrance. We both moan into the other’s mouth at the contact.

He moves sloppily and because of his drunkness, his cock slips in. “Oh my fucking god. That feels so fucking good.” He doesn’t move and I think he’s waiting for my okay to proceed without a condom. 

“I’m on birth control. It’s okay, baby.” That’s all the reassurance he needs because he slams into me with everything he has. I cry out at the sensation. His bare cock feels so fucking good inside of me. His moans are so intoxicating.

“God dammit it, Jaz. You’re so fucking tight.” He start moving at a faster pace and grabs my hips for dear life. Both of us are moaning freely now. The bed is creaking so loud that it sounds like it could even break. He stops abruptly and pulls out of me. “Flip over, baby girl.” His voice is so raspy and fucked out that I would literally do anything he told me to do right now. I flip over so I’m on my knees and elbows. My body is so tired and my arms are shaking so the elbows are all I can do. He puts a hand on the small of my back and enters me again. We both moan at the new found contact. He takes hold of both of my hips and thrusts his hips so he bottoms out every time. He hits my overly sensitive spot and I cry out. 

“Mmm, fuck… Daddy!” At the call of his name he slaps my ass. Hard. That slap ignites every nerve in my body. My whole body is on fire. I move back in time with his hips so my ass meets his hips with every thrust. I’m whimpering at how good it feels. Every single thrust is hitting my sensitive spot and I can feel the familiar heat growing in my stomach. “Holy shit.. Daddy. I’m so close.” He slaps my ass again with even more force then the first.

He picks up his pace and grabs a handful of my hair. Every inch of me is on fire so the only thing I can do is moan into the comforter. My body just can’t take it anymore and I let go. My orgasm sends shock waves through my entire body and Harry is fucking me through the entire thing. My orgasm took absolutely everything out of me that my legs start to shake uncontrollably. Harry notices and stops want he is doing. 

“Flip back over, baby girl.” I do as I’m told and lay on my back. Harry runs a hand through his extremely sweaty hair and guides his cock back inside of me. He lowers his back so his mouth is in kissing distance. I take advantage of that and engulf him in a desperate kiss. My hands find his perfectly sculpted shoulders and I dig my nails into his back. “Ah, fuck baby. I can’t get enough of you.” 

His face is full of concentration and blatant need. He keeps one hand on my hip for rhythm and he moves the other to my clit. My body is still recovering from my last orgasm so the contact is almost too much. His thumb is relentless on my clit and I’m nearly screaming at the pleasure of it all. My nails are digging into his skin and down his back. Harry doesn’t let up on his attack on my clit that I already feel myself getting close again. 

“Fuck, Daddy. I’m so close again.” I have tears in my eyes at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through my body right now. 

“I’m close too, baby girl.” His hips are getting sloppy and I can tell he’s about to lose it all. He slams into me with everything in him and it puts me over the edge again. 

“Daddy!!” I scream as my whole body spasms. My entire body clinches and I’m coming harder than my first orgasm. This seems to put Harry over the edge too. Harry pulls out of me so fast and is coming onto my stomach. 

“Oh, fuck.. Jasmine.” He strokes his cock weakly a few more times until he’s too sensitive to do so anymore. He collapses next to me and we both just pant silence for a few minutes. 

“Wow…” He breathes into my neck. I try to get control of my breathing.

“I know.” Is all my fucked out brain can produce. He falls asleep a few minutes later, quietly snoring on my shoulder. I can't even comprehend what just happened. I called a man daddy and I actually kind of liked it. I don't know how it was for him but that was the most intense sexual experience of my entire life. 

 

I wake up with the worst headache. Harry is still sound asleep and cuddling my entire torso. I manage to weasel my way out of his death grip. I tip toe my way out of my bedroom. Eleanor and Louis are sitting on the couch watching football. 

“Oh hey, Jaz. Get enough sleep last night? I sure didn’t.” Eleanor shoots me a lethal pair of daggers. Oh shit. 

“Um.. Were you home last night?” Even Louis rolls his eyes at me. This was not good.

“We sure were. Heard everything that happened between you and Harry. Have you got zero self respect for yourself? Or do you have that little of self esteem? By the sounds of last night it sounds to me like you’ve got daddy issues. I’ve got a list of some great therapists you can talk to instead of degrading yourself like that.” 

“El. Jesus. That’s enough.” His demeanor changes altogether. “What she and Harry choose to do in the bedroom is none of our business.” He turns to me. “Just keep it down next time, alright? Some of us have got football practice we need to be rested for.” He sounds straight up pissed. It’s like a blind rage though. His anger doesn’t seem directed towards me. I don’t really understand what his deal is. We make eye contact and I give him a slight nod. 

“Oh, you’re right, babe. I’m sorry, Jazzy. I become a straight up bitch when I don’t sleep. Please forgive me.” Eleanor gives me a seemingly genuine look. I don’t really feel like fighting anymore. 

“No, I’m sorry for being loud last night. Harry and I didn’t know you two were home. We never would have been so loud if we knew you were home. I’m so sorry.” I look at Eleanor first. She gives me a tired smile. 

“I accept your apology. Just don’t let it happen again. Well, I’m going to go take a cat nap. I’ll see you in a few hours.” She kisses Louis on the cheek and gets off of the couch. “Oh hi, Harry. We were just talking about you.” At the mention of my boyfriend, I turn my attention to my bedroom door. Harry has the same clothes on that he was wearing last night. 

“Good to know.” He’s very short this morning. Eleanor walks to her room and closes the door. At the sight of Harry, Louis visibly looks uncomfortable. “Good morning, babe. Good morning, Lou. What time did you and Eleanor get in this morning?” 

“We didn’t. We stayed in last night.” Louis’ annoyance is very evident. Harry’s eyes widen and he stiffens. 

“Oh.” Is all Harry says to that. 

“Yeah, oh.” Louis responds. The whole situation is very uncomfortable. I clear my throat because it seems like they completely forgot I was here. Louis shakes his head slightly, as if he’s fighting away a deep thought. “Oh hey, look at the time. I totally forgot I have footie practice today. I should get going. Bye, Jasmine. Harry.” He gives Harry another look and rushes to the door. 

“Yeah, bye Lou. Have a great footie practice.” Harry says as Louis closes the door behind him. Harry looks at me with unease.

“That was super awkward. What’s his deal?” I ask him. We both sit at the kitchen table. He ignores my question entirely. 

“What was said between the three of you before I came out here?” He looks stressed. He runs a hand through his hair.

“Eleanor went off on me about hearing us last night. They, uh, both woke up because we were being so loud.” He sighs loudly. 

“How did you not know they were here? How much did they hear?” I don’t know why he’s getting so frustrated with me. He was just as much a part of this as I am.

“Well they didn’t give me a detailed description but she did say I have daddy issues so I’m assuming they heard most of it.” Harry gives me a very annoyed look. 

“That’s just great. Last night wouldn’t have happened if I would have know they were here. It was irresponsible on both of our parts.” He gets up from the kitchen table. “I’m actually gonna go. I’ll see you in class on tomorrow.” He walks to my room and grabs his coat and his wallet. I have no idea what is happening right now. I don’t know what has got him so angry at me. He walks out of my flat without another word. What the fuck just happened. 

 

The next few days are hell for me. Things between Harry and I are just awkward. He is cordial with me during class but makes excuses to not going to lunch with me. On Tuesday after classes I walk myself home. My confidence is shot. I put myself out there and tried something completely out of my comfort zone and now Harry barely speaks to me. He seemed to enjoy it so much but I don’t know why having people hear it makes it awful. I understand that it’s weird and a little embarrassing to have people hear you have sex but there a worse things in the world. He shouldn’t not be talking to me because of it. I’m so confused and hurt. 

I get to my flat and just lay in my bed for a few hours, looking at the ceiling. Definitely not crying. I feel my phone vibrate and reach to get it in record time. Sadly, it isn’t Harry. Mindy is calling me. I take a second to compose myself. I exhale roughly and answer. 

“Hello?” My voice betrays me and cracks.

“Jazzy? What’s wrong?” I know she’s worried about me but I don’t really want to talk about everything. Knowing her, I know she will get it out of me.

“I don’t really want to talk about it but I know you won’t take no for an answer. Harry isn’t really talking to me.”

“What the fuck, why? What happened? Am I going to have to kill him?” I let out a sad, defeated laugh. 

“No. Yes. I don’t know. Basically what happened was we had a great date on Saturday.We got drunk as fuck and I ended up calling him daddy.” I am stopped by Mindy screeching so loud I have to move my phone from my ear for a second until she’s finished. 

“You did WHAT!!!” She’s flipping her shit.

“Yeah, well, we were playing Truth and I asked him what his favorite genre of porn is and he said Daddy kink porn. I playfully called him Daddy and something changed in him. It’s like he became Daddy. We had the most intense sex I’ve ever had in my entire life. We didn’t really talk after, we just fell asleep. I woke up before him and went out into the living room. Apparently Louis and Eleanor were home the entire night and heard everything. We weren’t exactly quiet. Eleanor became a huge bitch and flipped out. She apologized and went into her room. Harry came out in the living room too and things got really awkward between he and Louis. Louis left in a hurry and Harry got shitty with me. He said that it’s my responsibility to know if my roommate is home. He said he’d talk to me on Monday and left. We’ve barely talked since then. He’s made excuses both days and hasn’t had lunch with me. I’m really scared I’ve fucked things up.” I take a shaky breath.

“He’s being stupid about the entire situation. You guys just did something new to you and he shouldn’t be acting this way. You should definitely call his ass out tomorrow. You deserve answers. You make him talk to you. You’re his girlfriend and he can’t just be childish and not talk to you. He needs to man up and talk to you.” You know, she is exactly right. I thank her profusely and tell her I’ll keep her posted. 

 

The next day starts out the same way. Harry is nice to me but doesn’t treat me like his girlfriend. I rehearse everything I’m going to say during our psychology course. The professor dismisses our class and Harry gets up to leave.

“Harry!” That came out too strongly. He gives me a puzzled look. “Um, yeah, so… We obviously have been weird with each other the past few days and I think we need to talk it out instead of being weird. You’re my boyfriend and I’m sad you aren’t treating me like you’re dating me. Just come to my flat with me today after your classes. Please? I just want to talk. That’s all I’m asking, I guess.” I didn’t say anything that I rehearsed in my head. The expression on his face softens though. 

“Yeah, Jaz, I can do that.” He grabs my hand lightly and squeezes. He lets go and walks away.   
Classes absolutely drag the rest of the day. I walk home alone and wait for Harry to come over. I’m home for about an hour when I start to lose hope. I pace back in forth in the living room. Finally, there’s a knock on the door. I go to answer it. So many thoughts are running through my head. Harry’s at the door with a shy smile. 

“Hi, Jaz.” 

“Hi, Harry.” We are both just kind of looking at each other.

“Can I come in?” Shit. I’m stupid. I’ve just been staring at him like an idiot. 

“Yeah.. Yeah, of course. Sorry.” I mentally slap myself in the face. “Living room or bedroom?” I ask.

“Is Eleanor home? Louis?” His face contorts when he says Louis. Weird. 

“No, neither of them are here.” I should have checked to see it they were here that night. 

“Okay, then probably the living room would be best.” Would be best? Fuck. He’s definitely going to break up with me. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” I don’t even want to beat around the bush about it. I’m anxious and I need to know if the most beautiful man in the world is leaving me. 

“What? No! Why would you think that?” His face is sad and his voice sounded so surprised. I’m so fucking relieved.

“I don’t know. You haven’t really talked to me during the past few days and things have been really awkward. Did you not like what I called you on Saturday? You could have just told me and I would have not said it anymore. I just thought you liked it. God I’m such an idiot. I should have known things were going to get weird. I’ve never said that to anyone before and I probably did it wrong. God, Harry. I’m so sorry. Just tell me when I’m being stu--.” He cuts me off by kissing me. I kiss him back with all I have. It’s only been a few days but I missed his kiss so much. 

“Just stop rambling, babe. You don’t have anything to worry about.” He caresses my cheek like he’s memorizing my face. I can’t get enough of his touch. 

“Then why have you been weird with me?” He looks down at me. 

“To be honest I don’t really know. I’ve just been processing a lot the past few days. I needed a little time to think.” That’s understandable but why did he have to act the way he did? 

“Did you not like what we did on Saturday?” I’m afraid to meet his eyes. I don’t know how I would go on knowing I called him Daddy and he didn’t like that. He saw me so vulnerable and that’s something he can never unsee. 

“No, quite the opposite, actually. I liked you calling me Daddy. Probably a little too much. Saturday was incredible.. But maybe we tone down the kinky shit for a little bit. We were drunk and probably didn’t go about it in the right way. And we most definitely need to check to make sure no one is home next time we do anything. I’m never going to hear the end of it.” I’m glad he at least liked what we did. Maybe we should take things a little slower than we are now. 

“So Louis has been giving you tons of shit about it?” He looks down at floor. 

“No, uh, Louis and I actually haven’t talked.” Okay, so that’s fucking weird. Is Louis mad about what Harry and I did on Saturday? Is he jealous?

“Wow.. That’s really weird. I’m sorry if I caused any tension between you and him.” He takes my hand and rubs his thumb on the skin on top. 

“He’s probably just busy. And you don’t need to apologize for anything. You’re my girlfriend. He’s my past. We’re just friends now. So, are we okay?” He looks at me nervously, like he’s screwed everything up.

“Yes, of course we are, Harry.”


	10. Chapter 10 (Where You Belong by The Weeknd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out to the club. Eleanor gets too drunk and wants Jasmine to put her to bed. Jasmine wakes up and sees more than she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words. Gay and Daddy.

Another Saturday rolls around and things with Harry have been much better. We stayed in on Friday and watched movies all night. It was such a chill night. After the weekend we had last weekend, we really needed a weekend to cool down. Harry stayed over again and it was nice just to sleep next to him. We haven’t had sex since that night but neither of us feel the need to rush it again. 

I wake up on Saturday morning to a bunch of clanking in the kitchen. Harry doesn’t stir awake so I wrestle my way out of his hold. I run into the kitchen to find Eleanor in a pile of broken dishes. She seems disgruntled so I go to help her. “What happened, El?” She just now noticed I was there and became more startled. 

“Oh, Jaz, hi. Sorry if I woke you. I’ve been very shaky today. I dropped all of the plates like a klutz.” She sighs and continues to pick up the broken pieces. I reach down to help her. 

“What’s going on?” I ask, tentatively.

“Oh, I don’t really know. I should probably eat something. If I’m being completely honest with you, though, I think it’s just anxiety. I’ve been very on edge lately. Louis and I haven’t had sex in nearly two months. I always try to initiate something but he always finds excuses not to.” I find this super funny because she’s so insufferable most of the time but she seems so down about it. I decide I should be nice. 

“El, I’m so sorry to hear that. You both seems so happy together.” She gives me a sad smile. “I have an idea!” I smile widely at her and stand up. 

“What’s your idea?” She perks up slightly but looks a little confused.

“We’re going to go out tonight. We’re going to invite all of the girls and Niall and Liam. We’re going to have a great time and get the right amount of drunk. Then you and Louis are going to come home and you’re going to have the best sex you’ve ever had. Does that sound like a plan?” She throws the rest of the broken plate pieces away.

“Honestly, Jazzy, that sounds amazing. Thank you so much for helping me with this. You’re actually a really great friend. I can’t believe I thought you were a weirdo. You’re actually super cool.” Okay, maybe she is as annoying and rude as I thought.

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Harry and I spend the day in bed. We nap off and on and it’s honestly amazing. Thankfully, my plan works out. The girls were already planning on going out to the bars. By default, Liam is going too because he’s dating Cheryl. Niall is tagging along because he is still trying to sleep with one of the bimbos. Eleanor, Louis, Harry, and I invited ourselves but they were all excited to have us tag along. Sadly, Bebe can’t come with because she’s working a fashion show tonight but she promises to come out with us the next time we go out. 

Harry goes home to change so I take the opportunity to shower. I take an hour shower and blow dry my hair. I do my make-up carefully. I decide to do winged eyeliner because we are going to a club and I want to impress Harry with my hotness. I straighten my hair and put on ruby red lipstick. I scavenge my closet for something to wear. I go with a black corset-like top and a red pencil skirt with panty hose that looks like thigh highs. By 9:30, I’m all ready to go.

I go check on Eleanor. She’s in her master bathroom straightening her hair. “Hey, girl.” I say, standing in the doorway. I’ve decided to try to be friends with Eleanor because it’ll just be easier that way. I mean she’s not the absolute worst person in the world. She’s still kind of awful but I’m going to make the best of this situation.

“Oh, hey Jazzy! Are you ready to go?” She smiles warmly at me and turns off her straightener. 

“Yep. I’m just waiting on Harry to get here. He’s taking longer than I thought he would.”

“Yeah, same with Louis. Those boys care about their appearance so much. It definitely pays off though because we’re dating two hot men.” She smirks at me and I laugh at her. She was not wrong. It’s weird that we were actually sort of friends now. 

“I’ve gotta agree with you there. Probably the hottest men in all of London.” She snorts.

“I’m going to have to start the hashtag ‘#myboyfriendisfitterthanyours’. It’ll definitely catch on. I have soooo many followers so maybe I’ll start a trend.” Okay so maybe she’s still a little annoying. Whatever, tonight will be fine.

Harry arrives first. His hair is up in a bun today and I must say, he looks hot as fuck. He’s wearing his long peacoat, a gray t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and his damn cream colored Chelsea boots. I was fine with taking things slow until he came to my flat looking like that. “Damn, baby. You look so good.” He chuckles at me with his smug ass face. I walk over to him and give him a kiss. 

“Says you, love. I look like a homeless man compared to you.” I giggle at his sweetness. Eleanor coughs awkwardly. 

“Okay, you two. Enough. You’re going to make me gag with your cuteness.” She rolls her eyes but laughs. Playful Eleanor. I never thought that I would see the day. 

Louis arrives shortly after Harry does. He’s wearing a jean jacket with a gray t-shirt. He’s also rocking the stubble. He’s looking damn good too. Eleanor was so right. He looks slightly annoyed when he comes inside. He hasn’t been at the flat at all this week. I don’t know if I should try to talk to him or not. He’s incredibly intimidating. 

“Louis.” Harry says curtly. 

“Harry.” Louis says back and nods at his direction. There is so much tension in the room right now. 

“Let’s take a shot before we get to the club.” Eleanor basically yells. She’s oblivious to everything going on right now. Not me though. It’s very odd. 

“Yeah, love. Let’s do it. I could use a shot or two.” Louis says that and looks at Harry. Harry visibly recoils. What is even happening?

We each take a shot before leaving. As promised, Louis takes two which prompts Harry to take another one. We arrive at ‘The Lounge’ 30 minutes later. The others have saved us a spot at a booth in the corner. 

“I’ve got the first round of drinks. What does everyone want?” Eleanor yells to the table. The girls all want a shot of a fruity vodka and the boys want a shot of tequila. Once Eleanor returns with a tray of shots, we all clink our tiny glasses together and take our shots. 

“Do you want to go get our own drinks, baby? It’s on me, of course.” Harry whispers in my ear. Our hands are already intertwines so every ounce of contact is amazing to me right now. His breath sends shivers down my spine. 

“Yeah, lets go.” I whisper back to him. We venture off to the bar and sit down on the bar stools. 

“I’ll take a Jack and coke and my girlfriend will take a sex on the beach.” Harry is so cute. He’s memorized my drink order. We get back to the table and most of our group has gone to the dance floor. Louis and Eleanor are the only ones who remain. I really don’t want anymore of the awkward tension so I do damage control. I reach over to Eleanor and whisper in her ear. 

“Girl, you should go take another shot with your mans. He’s looking very sour this evening.” She nods at me and tugs on his jean jacket.

“Babe! Let’s go take another shot! Come with me to the bar.” Louis nods and gets up silently. What was his deal tonight?? They leave the booth with Eleanor being very clingy on Louis. 

“I’m glad we left the house tonight, babe. I enjoy our movie night but it’s good to get out of the flat once in awhile.” I tell him as I kiss his shoulder.

“I’m glad you get on with my friends. They are really important to me.” He gives me a sweet smile.

“I don’t think Louis likes me much anymore. He’s been quiet all night.” He makes a face but composes himself quickly.

“I’m not sure what his deal is today. I’ll talk to him later.” 

 

Everybody gets incredibly drunk at the club. Eleanor drunkenly invited them all back to the flat and they accepted. Eleanor got so drunk that she can’t walk straight. We take three ubers to the flat. Eleanor, Louis, Harry and I are in the same uber. Eleanor is in bad shape. She’s in the front seat moaning in pain. I am sitting between Harry and Louis. I volunteered to sit in between them because tension has been so high with them. I can’t tell if it’s angry tension or sexual tension. The uber has to stop eventually because Eleanor has to vomit. I get out of the car to hold her hair. She really is a hot mess. So much for Eleanor and Louis having sex tonight. 

After two more stops for Eleanor’s vomit, I think she’s starting to sober up a bit. It seems like an eternity but we make it back to the flat. The others were waiting inside in front of our door. 

“Sorry you guys had to wait. We had to make pit stops so this one could throw up. Someone can’t hold her fucking liquor.” Harry points a Eleanor and chuckles. God, he’s so drunk. I hand him my key and he fumbles to open the door. He finally get the door open and lets our guests in. 

“I’m going to put her to bed.” Louis says aas he’s rolling his eyes. Eleanor comes back into consciousness. 

“Nooo. That’s okay, baby. I want Jasmine to help me. You stay with our friends. It’ll be okay.” Great. Now I get to spend the rest of my night babysitting an immensely drunk Eleanor. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go, drunkie.” I respond. Louis transfers her skinny body onto my shoulders and gives me a drunk grin. 

“She’s your problem now.” He whispers to me. Holy shit. I cannot believe he just said this to me. 

“I’ll only be a few, Harry.” He leans in and gives me a kiss. 

I walk Eleanor into her bedroom and crack her door. I help her take off her shoes and tuck her into bed. She lays there, dead to the world, and I think my job was certainly easier than I expected. I check her one more time and start to walk out the door.

“Jazzy, don’t leave me. I’m awake.” I sigh and go sit on the other side of her bed. “I just want to tell you how grateful I am that they picked you to be my flatmate. You’re just so awesome!! I’m so happy you and Harry are dating. We can be best friends and double date since Harry and Louis are so close.” She babbles nonsense to me for another thirty minutes before I fall asleep. Nothing like a little drunk girl conversation to put a girl to sleep. 

 

I get woken up by the front door slamming shut. I check my phone and it’s 4 am. I check the other side of the bed to see that Eleanor is fast asleep. I rub my eyes and get out of bed. I crack the door to see Harry and Louis talking heatedly by the door to my room. I’m about to say something when Harry grabs Louis’ face. They look at each other for a second before Louis closes the space between them. Their kiss is full of need. I can tell by the quiet moans from both of them. Louis takes control of the situation and slams Harry against the wall. I should say something because that’s my boyfriend making out with someone that’s not me but it’s like my voice is stuck in my throat. I’m oddly intrigued and I can’t look away. What is wrong with me?? I make sure not to move an inch and to be incredibly quiet. Louis grabs at Harry’s crotch. Harry lets out a whimper. “Please.” I’ve never heard him be this vulnerable. Louis reclaims Harry’s lips and bites his bottom lip. Harry loses it. “Lou.” He breathes.

“You pissed me off so fucking much last week.” Louis is being incredibly slow with unbuttoning Harry’s jeans. Louis has an arm placed above Harry on the wall and his other hand is focused on his attack with Harry’s most sensitive area. “I thought you said you would never dom anyone because I dommed you so well? Or am I not a good enough Daddy for you?” Harry whimpers again and ruts his hips up again. 

“Daddy.” Harry moans. Louis responds by dropping to his knees and pulling Harry’s jeans and underwear down so that they are under his ass. His erection strings free, already spurting precum. Louis tuts. 

“That’s what I thought, baby. Be good for Daddy right now and maybe I’ll let you cum.” I’m absolutely stunned by what’s happening. I just witnessed my boyfriend calling another man daddy. They are both getting off on it. Hell, I’m incredibly turned on just watching this.

Louis takes Harry in his mouth. Harry moans, his mouth going slack. He already looks so blissed out. Louis takes all of his cock and puts his hands on Harry’s ass, trying to get more. This fucker doesn’t even have a gag reflex. He stays there until he needs to come up for air. Harry is moaning loudly and freely now. Louis comes off of Harry’s cock with a ‘pop’. 

“You have to be quiet if you want me to fuck you later. We don’t want Jasmine and Eleanor waking up to find you so disgruntled with your pants down.” I feel like my body becomes stone at the mention of my name. “Now what would they think of you right now? You look obscene. You look so pretty and ready to get fucked but obscene, regardless.” Louis tests the waters and licks a long stripe at the slit of Harry’s head. He licks all of Harry’s precum up and moans slightly. Harry grunts and thrusts his hips towards Louis’ face. Harry is several grades quieter. “I need an answer, angel.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be quieter.” At the mention of Louis’ self-given name, he deep throats Harry’s cock again. I can’t exactly see from the angle I am at the door but Louis is squeezing Harry’s ass and getting all he can of him. Louis lets up slightly and goes back down. He gets a solid rhythm going. I never noticed before but Louis definitely has cock sucking lips. Harry is biting at his knuckle to try to suppress his moans. Louis comes back up for air. At the sudden loss of contact, Harry ruts his hips back into Louis mouth. He hits the back of Louis’s throat and I actually hear Louis moan. He’s getting off on giving Harry a blow job. 

“Close, Daddy.” Harry chokes out. Louis slips Harry out of his mouth entirely. Louis pulls Harry’s pants and underwear all the way down and Harry step out of them. Harry’s cheeks are rosy and lips red from being bitten at so much. 

“We can’t have that so soon, now can we, kitten?”Louis gives him a wicked grin. Harry ruts his hips up in frustration. “Be good for Daddy or you won’t come at all tonight. Like I said, I’ve been upset with you all week. You better stay on my good side right now.” Harry takes this as an opportunity to strip his shirt off. He looks at Louis expectantly. “You can speak, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.” Harry stands there, waiting for instructions. He looks like he’s getting off on being told what to do. I only called Harry Daddy, Louis has become Daddy. 

“Good boy. Jasmine’s bedroom or the couch?” Louis asks. 

“Jasmine’s room.” Harry answers. They are going to fuck in my room. Why am I not in the least bit upset that my boyfriend is about to fuck someone else in my bed?

“Come on, sweets.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand and is guided to my bedroom. 

Fuck! How am I going to watch this with them moving locations? I gain a little confidence and weasel my way out of Eleanor’s room. I tip toe towards my room. Thankfully they didn’t shut my door all of the way, so I can still get a good view of the action. I don’t even know who I am right now. It’s good that they are so into each other because if they weren’t, they would catch me for sure. 

Once I’ve found a good angle to watch at, I zone back into Harry and Louis. Louis is on the edge of the bed with Harry on top of him. Louis is now naked and Harry is kissing down his body. Harry falls to his knees once he’s low enough down Louis’ body. Harry nibbles on his flesh on his lower hip. “Fuck, baby. No more teasing.” 

With Louis thrusting up in the air, I finally get a good look at his cock. It’s not as long as Harry’s is but he’s got girth on his side. Harry licks a long stripe down Louis’ shaft. Louis is making pretty sounds. He’s trying to keep his composure so he can keep being Daddy, but I can tell he is starting to lose control. Harry finally takes Louis in his mouth. He teases his tip for a few seconds before taking him as deep as he can go. He gags a bit but he is okay after he relaxes his throat. Louis pushes Harry’s head down farther as he thrusts up. Harry squirms a little but tries to take as much as possible. He wants to give Louis so much. 

“Ah, fuck. Baby. You’re taking me so well. Making Daddy want to come right in your mouth.” Harry moans on Louis’ dick. Strands of hair are escaping Harry’s bun. He looks recked in the most wonderful way possible. “Okay.. fuck.. Enough for now, angel. I want to feel you.” Harry slides Louis’ cock from this mouth and waits for instructions on his knees.   
“Up.” He guides Harry on my bed and has him lay on his back. “We don’t have any lube so it might take a little while to open you up. Be patient with Daddy.” 

Harry nods repeatedly and spreads his legs wider. It is so different to see Harry like this. Normally it’s me so spread out for him. It’s honestly hot as fuck to see my boyfriend about to get fucked. To get fucked by his ex boyfriend of all people. In other circumstances, I would definitely be touching myself but that’s something I can’t risk. I want to watch this until the end. 

“I’m gonna open you up now. Okay, kitten?” Louis spits on his fingers and rubs one finger along Harry’s hole. Louis struggles to push his finger into his hole but eventually slides past the strong muscle. Harry cries out in both pain and pleasure. “It’s been so long since you’ve been opened up, hasn’t it? You’re so tight, baby.” Louis gives him a few seconds to adjust before moving his finger. Harry is whimpering and I think it’s too dry for him to get any pleasure out of it. 

“Daddy.” Is all Harry says. Louis seems to read his mind and slides his finger out of him. 

“I’ve got you, sweets.” Louis lowers his face and gets his mouth on Harry’s hole. He spits at his hole before licking a circle on him. Harry moans at the sensation. I can’t see from the angle I’m sitting in but I know that Louis is eating Harry out. I see Louis move his hand and he inserts his finger in Harry’s hole while still tonguing at him. Harry is making such pretty noises and I know he’s enjoying it now. Louis pumps his finger into Harry relentlessly. Louis raises his head from between Harry’s legs. “Are you ready for another one, baby?” Harry’s only respond is a moan and a subtle buck of his hips. 

Louis inserts another finger into Harry and gives him another minute to adjust. “Daddy. Please.” Harry says impatiently. Louis starts to move with two fingers inside of Harry. Harry moans louder than before. Louis stops his fingers abruptly. 

“Now what did I tell you, Harry? I’m not going to fuck you if you’re gonna be so loud. If they wake up, we won’t be able to do this anymore. Understand?” Harry nods furiously. I’m pretty sure he would say or do just about anything to have Louis fuck him right now. Louis starts moving again, at a slower pace than before. He’s trying to get his point across. Harry moves his arm so that he can bite the back of his hand to keep from making to much noise. “I need an answer, baby.” Harry moves his hand slightly from his mouth.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.” Louis puts his mouth back on Harry’s hole. Harry is moaning but it is much quieter. 

“I’m going to add another finger now, okay?” He doesn’t give Harry much time to respond and adds a third finger. He gives Harry less time to adjust and starts moving his fingers almost immediately. Louis is getting impatient. His cock is spurting precum and he’s rutting his hips up at nothing. Louis spits unto Harry’s hole and his fingers to slick them up again. He puts his mouth back on Harry’s hole. Louis moves fast and desperate. He hits something at a certain angle which makes Harry cry out.

“Holy fuck, Daddy. Right there.” Louis moves his fingers at the same angle and gets the same reaction from Harry. He does it several more times and Harry sounds absolutely wrecked. “”M so close, Daddy.” Louis removes his fingers abruptly. Harry grunts in frustration. 

“Don’t want you to come yet, angel. I want to be inside of you.” Louis climbs on top of Harry and kisses him obscenely. He breaks the kiss and says, “Hands and knees, baby.”   
Louis climbs off of him and Harry does as he’s told. He reaches down off the bed to retrieve his wallet from his jeans. Louis opens his wallet and pulls out a condom packet. He throws his wallet back on the floor. He positions his legs on the inside of each of Harry’s legs so that Harry is more opened up for him. Louis pumps his cock a few times before rolling the condom on. He positions himself at his entrance. 

“Holy fuck.” Louis moans when he pushes himself into Harry. He gives Harry a minute to adjust to his cock. Harry’s face is contorted in pain but softens after his body adjusts to Louis’s size. “Fuck, baby boy, you’re so tight. God, it’s been so long since I’ve fucked you.” Harry moans at his words. Louis starts to move. He moans slightly but manages to keep his Daddy facade. “I know how much you like getting fucked. You could have any man’s cock you wanted.” 

“Only want yours, Daddy.” At Harry's words, Louis grabs Harry's hips and slams into him. Harry cries out in absolute pleasure. 

“That's what I thought, angel. You're my boy and no one else's.” Louis is slamming into him at a much faster pace now. 

“Yours, Daddy.” Harry's face scrunches in pain but it seems to be getting him off more. I'm learning so much about my boyfriend tonight. Louis is grabbing Harry's hips so hard that it's beginning to leave marks. Louis reaches up to Harry's bun and takes out his hair tie.

“Much better, love.” Louis grabs a handful of Harry's luscious hair and pulls so that Harry’s body collides with Louis’ with every thrust. With Louis pulling Harry’s hair, his back arches more and Louis takes full advantage of that. He thrusts up so violently into Harry that Harry stops moving entirely. 

“Fuck, Daddy. Just like that.” Harry is moving his entire body to catch the sensation he just felt. Once he finds it again, he's moaning louder than he probably should. Louis is too far gone to care. “Daddy… touch me. Please.” Harry whimpers. I can tell Harry's close but he can't get off without something touching his dick.   
“You don't need it, baby. I've got you. You're going to come just like this, okay?” Harry gives him a small nod but looks so frustrated. Louis let's go of Harry's hair and puts both hands on his hips. He's slamming into to Harry quick and hard. He's bottoming out every time and most times he hits Harry's prostate. I can tell because he moans and moves his body faster to chase the feeling. 

“Please, Daddy. Touch me.” Louis makes a frustrated sound and smacks Harry's ass. Hard. Harry moans even louder. 

“Like that, baby?” Louis does it again on the same spot on Harry's ass. 

“Mmm, Daddy.” With a satisfied sound, Louis does it again even harder. Louis smacks Harry's ass at the same time as he slams into him. Harry absolutely loses it. “Fuck, I'm close.” Louis repeats his actions two more times and Harry comes untouched. “Daddy.” Is all he moans as he rides out his orgasm. 

“Fuck, baby boy. You're so good for me.” Louis’ hips get sloppy and he comes not even a minute later.   
Louis pulls out of Harry and lays down on my bed. I can't believe this just fucking happened. My boyfriend just got fucked by a man who just happens to be dating my flatmate. What's worse is I was getting off on watching the whole thing. I need some air. I quietly get up from the floor and walk over to the balcony door. I shut the door as quietly as possible and curl up on the chair.

I can't believe any of this has happened to me. This wouldn't even happen in the movies. Or it would? Who knows anymore? All I know is I need to reevaluate my entire life. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I'm supposed to be repulsed and storm in there and break up with Harry on the spot. That's not how I feel in the slightest. Maybe I'm a little jealous that Harry was so submissive for Louis and he got off on it but I'm not like upset that he cheated. If it would have been a woman, I would have been pissed off and stormed in. Does that make me a bad person? Or worse: sexist?

Do I break up with him because they obviously still have feelings for each other? Do I confront him about the entire thing and see what he wants to do? Do I pretend that none of it happened? They were, after all, very drunk. I just don't know what to do. If my phone wasn't in Eleanor’s room, I would call Mindy or Brenna. They would tell me what to do and how to handle this fucked up situation. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the door opens. It’s Louis. It's the man who was just inside my boyfriend. Great. 

“Oh, uh, hey. I didn't know you were up. Have you been out here awhile?” He looks absolutely terrified. 

“Maybe 15 minutes or so. Wasn't feeling well so I thought the fresh air would do me some good.” I can't bear to look at him in the eye. I'm attracted to him but there's a line that I guess he crossed tonight. I should really hate him but I just don't. I feel awkward because he doesn't know I know anything. I know a side of him that nobody but probably Harry knows. He didn't give me permission to know this side and I feel like I'm invading his privacy. Why should I be the one that feels bad? He literally just fucked my boyfriend.

“What's got you not feeling well, love?” He looks positively fucked out. He pulls out his cigarettes and takes one out. 

“I think I drank too much. Hey, uh, do you think I could have one of those?” Louis takes a drag from his cigarette and lets out a short laugh.

“I didn't know you smoked.” 

“I don't. Well, uh, I used to. I mean, I do if I'm stressed.” Louis hands me a cigarette. I put the stick to my mouth and Louis lights it for me.

“What could a pretty girl like you be stressed about?” He gives me a sweet smile and takes another drag of his cigarette. I’m oddly attracted to him smoking a cigarette. I shouldn’t be attracted to the man who my boyfriend was calling Daddy not even thirty minutes ago.

“You’d be surprised the things that come up suddenly and stress me the fuck out.” I take a long drag from the cigarette. The nicotine really is making me feel better. My comment seems to really freak Louis out.

“Uh, like what? If you don’t mind me asking.” He smokes the rest of his cigarette and pulls out another. “Drinking always makes me chain smoke.” He mutters. Or fucking my boyfriend makes him chain smoke.

“Oh, I just meant having to take care of Eleanor. I know she’s your girlfriend but she’s such a handful. Every time she drinks, she ends up puking. She doesn’t know how to pace herself and she ends up making everybody else’s night miserable.” I probably shouldn’t have said that but it really needed to be said. 

“If we’re being honest here, I completely agree with you. A lot of times, I don’t even know why I’m dating her. We’re obviously not happy. Or at least I’m not.” My eyes widen at his comment. “Um, I probably shouldn’t have said that. I’m much more honest when I’ve been drinking. Sorry, love.” 

“No, you’re completely fine. I’m glad you can at least be honest with someone about the way you feel. Where is Harry?” It’s weird to play dumb about where my boyfriend is when I know damn well what just took place. 

“I think he’s asleep. Once the others left, we talked out our issues and he went to sleep in your room.” Talked out their issues?? I didn’t know fucking each other was talking out their issues. Maybe they should talk out their issues more often. 

“So you guys are good now?” I look at him dead in the face. I was curious what his response was going to be. 

“Really good.” His face betrays him and he smirks. God dammit. I’m in so deep and he doesn’t even know that I know. I wait for Louis to finish his second cigarette before we both go inside. 

“I've gotta go get my phone in Eleanor’s room. Then you're all good to go sleep in there.” I tell him. 

“I, uh, think I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight. I'm not really in the mood to have her try to have sex with me in the morning.” I snort at his words. Shocking. I guess he got enough of it tonight. 

“Well.. Goodnight, Louis.” I suddenly feel very awkward. I have to go sleep in the bed where my boyfriend and his ex boyfriend just fucked in. 

“Goodnight, Jasmine. Thank you for listening to me complain about my girlfriend.” He laughs quietly and offers me a sweet smile. How can someone so sweet turn into such a dominant man in the bedroom? 

I walk into Eleanor’s room and grab my phone. I stand in her doorway for a minute. I need to compose my thoughts. Once I've siked myself up enough I go into my bedroom.   
Those assholes didn't even clean up after they were finished. There is a giant cum stain towards the end of my bed. It's Harry's but it's not from our sex, regardless. I climb into bed next to Harry, whose dead asleep. 

“Louis?” Harry mumbles. So much for being asleep. 

“Definitely not Louis.” I mumble. Now this look a most awkward turn. 

“Why do you smell like cigarette smoke?” He says, still not opening his eyes.

“Because I needed a cigarette and Louis gave me one.” Harry shoots up at my words. 

“How long have you been awake?” He looks beyond worried. 

“Maybe an hour or so.” Is my only response. I say it nonchalantly, careful not to give anything away. Harry's eyes grow wider and then composes his face. “I was just scrolling on my phone and then I started feeling nauseous so I decided I needed some fresh air so I went out on the balcony.” Before he has time to respond, I turn on my side opposite of his face. “Night, babe.” 

“Uh, goodnight?” He sounds incredibly worried and confused. 

 

I wake up the next morning to Harry cleaning his cum stain on my comforter. “What is that?” I try to play dumb. 

“Uh. Uh, I think one of us accidentally spilled our drinks in here last night.” 

“Interesting. I didn't know anyone was in my room last night. Oh well. I'll wash it this afternoon. No biggie.” Harry looks incredibly guilty. 

“I can go wash it for you, babe. It's my fault.” Poor guy looks like he's about to cry. 

“It's not a big deal, Harry. I have to do laundry today anyway.” He nods slightly. 

“Come on, I'll go make you breakfast.” He grabs my hand and walks us out into the kitchen. 

Louis and Eleanor are sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal. “I was going to make food but I see you two have already eaten. Jaz, how about we just go out to breakfast.” Harry runs back into my room and grabs the rest of his clothes and coat. He emerges from my room, dressed and ready to go. “Ready?” He looks at me expectantly. 

“Do I look ready to you, babe? I need to change and and put my hair up.” 

“Oh.. Right.” God, he really wants to get the fuck out of my flat. 

“In a hurry to leave, Haz?” Louis says with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

“Yeah. Just, uh, hungry is all.” He fidgets with the button of his coat. God Louis has such an effect on him. How does Eleanor not see something's going on? 

“Be right back.” I mutter and go to my room. It takes me about 5 minutes to change and messily put up my hair. I poke my head out of my door to see that Eleanor has retreated to her room so it is just Louis and Harry talking quietly at the table. 

“I'm telling you, Lou, she knows.” Louis doesn't look in the least bit fazed by it this morning. 

“Haz, don't you think she would have said something by now? She had the perfect opportunity to confront me last night or you when she went to bed. I'm telling you, love, she's clueless.” I wait a few seconds until I leave my room. 

“I'm ready to go when you are, babe.” I say, putting on my coat. Harry shoots up from the chair immediately. 

“Let's go, dear. I'm starved.” I decide I want to keep them on their toes. 

“You're welcome to come with, Louis.” i give him a sweet smile. Harry interjects.

“Louis actually has, um, footie practice. See ya, Lou.” Harry takes my hand and we practically sprint out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11 (Bad Liar by Selena Gomez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Jasmine witnessed what she did and she doesn't know how to feel about it. Harry helps her out a bit.

Harry is the perfect boyfriend during the next week of classes. It's the last week of classes before Spring holiday and the last few days until Mindy comes to visit for two weeks. It's such an exciting next few weeks but I have to get through the slow last week of classes. My professors are piling on the homework. I definitely don't want to be doing homework during my holiday. I want to go out and have a great time. 

I can tell Harry feels guilty about what he did. Feelings always make things messy. They obviously have major feelings for each other. I don't know what to do with this situation either. Harry has been showering me with food and affection. It's really nice but I know it's only because he fucked someone else. I can tell he knows I know. He just doesn't want to bring it up first. Spring holiday starts on Thursday after classes. Harry is some type of mood when we get out of our last class. 

“Come to my flat.” He says in a low voice. I've never been to his flat so I'm surprised. 

“Any particular reason?” I ask, innocently. Nothing about the look in his eye is innocent. 

“I wanna make you come so hard that you'll be screaming my name. Can't do that at your flat now, can we?” Holy fuck. I wasn't expecting that. We haven't done anything sexual since his Saturday night. Is he discretely trying to get me to forgive him without him actually knowing I know. 

“Oh.. um.. holy shit. Okay. Lead the way.” I'm stammering so much. I can't believe he just said this to me. 

We walk to his flat which is surprisingly close to campus. Why have I never been to his flat? I hope he doesn't have like a wife and kids or something. His flat is small but very posh. There’s a small living room with a loveseat couch and a TV. The kitchen is right next to the living room. The kitchen looks as though it has been redone recently. Harry wastes no time guiding me to his room. The room is bigger than I expected it to be. He has a king sized bed with a rustic looking metal wire headboard. Before I can take in the room fully, he reaches for my shirt. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes right now, baby.” He says in a low voice. He’s biting his lip and staring at me with lust-filled eyes. As much as I wanted to tell him that I’m not comfortable doing anything with him so soon after his little escapade with Louis, I just can’t. I’ve built up so much tension over the past week stressing over Harry. I know that Harry is the only thing that can relieve this kind of stress though. I let him take off my shirt. 

Harry kisses me with such force that actually surprised me. Harry must really feel guilty and he should. I’m going to let him take all of his guilt out on me. He lays me on the bed after he slips my bra off. He climbs up my body to connect our lips again. I start to use tongue quickly because of the intensity of our kiss. He moves down the length of my body and pauses to pay close attention to my boobs. He basically attacks them with kisses and nibbles. He alternates between each breast and he already has me panting for more. 

“No more teasing.” I whimper out. 

“Sorry, babe. I just can’t get enough of you.” His voice is so deep that I feel it vibrate to my skin. He takes my advice and ventures further down my torso. He pauses at my yoga pants before ripping them down my legs so quickly and harshly that I’m sure he ripped them to pieces. As soon as my yoga pants and panties are fully off of my legs, he immediately spreads my legs and moves his face closer to where I’ve been waiting for him to touch since we first got to his flat. He spreads my legs impossibly apart. When he finally gets his mouth on me, the strokes of his tongue are torturous. Not even a minute into his torture and I’m already moving to meet his face. He briefly comes up for air and locks eyes with me. 

“Fuck, Jaz. I’ve missed seeing you like this.” Harry mutters, still looking me in the eyes. I take what he says with a grain of salt because he had Louis’ dick in his ass not even a week ago. I appreciate his comment regardless. I don’t know what to say so I moan quietly and push his head back down. This seems to shut him up and he resumes his torture on my clit. I sigh in relief but it comes out as more of a sharp hiss. He is so good with his mouth. After a few minutes, he adds two fingers to the mix. He starts pumping his fingers inside of me on top of his tongue moving in figure eights around my clit. I’m moaning freely now. It is probably a good thing that Harry doesn’t have a roommate because he surely would be scarred for life. The pressure of his fingers and the constant movements of his tongue start to be too much. I’m getting greedy with his mouth so I don’t even bother to let him know I’m close. 

“Fuck.. Ah, Fuck--Harry!” I moan. He presses that spot with his fingers and it takes me over the edge. I orgasm with his name leaving my lips. He continues his torture but it becomes too much. I’m over sensitive so I guide him to my face. He looks me in the eyes and licks his lips. His face is wet. 

“Jesus, Jaz. You’re so wet. Next time I’ll have to put down a towel. That’s insanely hot.” He almost moans at how turned on that makes him. Our lips connect and he kisses me hard. He tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away before he gets the chance. 

“Let me ride you.” I say quietly. His mouth drops open momentarily. Harry is still fully clothes so he quickly climbs off of me and strips in record time. He climbs back onto me and attaches our lips together once more. I want him to know that I’m not fully comfortable with what he did with Louis. “Condom?” I ask, even though we didn’t use one a few weeks ago. A pained expression passes on his face for a moment before he reaches up to his bedside table.

“Yeah, babe. Of course.” There’s significantly less confidence in his voice than before. He has to know that I know about Louis. He grabs a condom and lays back onto the bed. I wait until he puts the condom on and straddle him. I run my hand across his length a few times before I guide him to my entrance. He was fully hard and I hadn’t touched him at all during our time together today. It was both impressive and flattering.

I lower myself onto him. It has been a few weeks since we’ve had sex so it takes me a second to adjust to his size. He immediately moans when I start moving. I start off very tentative and nervous because it has been so long since I’ve ridden someone. After a minute of getting used to the burning in my thighs, I gain more confidence. One of his hands move to my clit and he moves circles at an impossibly slow pace. I reciprocate his actions by slowly down my movements and move my hips in shallow thrusts. He becomes impatient with the pace I’m going and grabs my hips and thrusts into me; hard and deep. We both cry out of the sensation. Harry has a death grip on my hips that are sure to leave marks and I don’t care in the slightest. This is the Harry I wanted to see come out. I want to make him feel better than Louis does. It’s a tough act to follow but I think I’m managing. He finally slows us down a fraction and I start to move my hips in a figure eight motion. 

“Fuck, Jasmine. Just like that.” I grind my hips hardest and faster. “Bloody hell, Jaz. You’re gonna make me cum.” At his words, I only grind harder. I ignore the burn and exhaustion of my thighs and move as good as I possibly can. His hand resumes its expertise on my clit. With his big dick thrusting into me and his fingers working their magic on my clit, I can already feel my second orgasm burning throughout my whole body. Harry leans up onto his elbows to mouth at my nipples. It becomes too much and I come for the second time. 

“You’re so sexy when you come, Jasmine. I’ll-- Fuck-- I’ll never get tired of it.” His breath is hot against my breast. With one last nibble, he lays back down onto the bed. He grabs ahold of my hips once again and thrusts into me harder than before. I moan into the air. Harry is panting and moaning loudly. His hips start to get sloppy. He grabs a handful of my ass and relentlessly thrusts into me. He starts to get belligerent and starts babbling and moaning. I bring my mouth down to his and kiss him. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Jaz---- I’m sorry.” He says against my lips as he comes. I barely hear the “I’m sorry” but I do. He knows that I know. I have to tell him I know. We both stay as we are, him laying down and me on top of him, panting in silence for a few minutes. I gently pull him out of me and lay down next to him. He pulls off the condom, ties it, and throws it on the ground somewhere. After another few minutes, I decide right now is as good of a time as any to say something.

“I know about you and Louis.” I say quietly. I don’t dare look at his face. 

“I know you do…. Of course I know.” He replies, his voice not above a whisper. His voice is hoarse and it almost sounds like he’s going to start crying. “I’m sorry, Jasmine. Truly.   
This is the worst thing I’ve ever done.” Maybe I’m going to be the one who’s going to start crying. 

“Why did you do it? And in my bed of all places.” I respond. 

“I don’t know why I did it. There’s almost like magnet that attracts me to Lou. That’s no excuse for what I’ve done. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to walk out of my flat and never speak to me again. I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will never do it again. I promise you Jasmine.” I don’t even know what to say to that so I remain silent for a few moments. “Say something… Please.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Harry. Honestly. I have real feelings for you but you can’t just get fucked by your best friend in my bed and then have the audacity to leave a cum stain on my bed.” I chance a glance a Harry and he looks thoroughly confused. 

“Uh.. How do you know all of that..” He asks quietly. How do I tell him that I watched the whole thing and didn’t speak up. That’s embarrassing for me. 

“I, um, kinda saw the whole thing.” I say as quiet as I can. 

“You… what?” I can hear the utter confusion in his voice.

“I woke up when I heard the door slam from everyone leaving. I was about to find you and go to bed when you and Louis kissed and then it went further and further and it was like I was stuck to my spot. Then you both moved to my room so I followed you guys. That sounds completely creepy but I was intrigued and turned on by the whole ordeal. That doesn’t make what you did right, Harry. I’m still really upset that you cheated on me. But for some reason it makes me feel better that it was with Louis instead of some random chick.” I spoke from the heart but it was awkward nonetheless. We’re silent for a few minutes.

“So where does that leave us?” Harry asks, sadness and humiliation obvious in his voice. I think that over for a minute. I don’t want to stop seeing him. I don’t want him to stop being my boyfriend but at the same time, there’s still an obvious connection between he and Louis.

“You have to promise you’ll never cheat on me again. And you have to run it by me if you even think about wanting to have sex with Louis.” I look at Harry and his eyes widen in surprise. 

“Of course babe. Absolutely anything you want.” He sounds so relieved and it’s honestly cute how much he cares. After another few minutes of comfortable silence, I decide to break the tension in the room. 

“So… I never pegged you for a bottom.” He chokes out a surprised laugh. 

“We are so not talking about this right now.”


	12. Chapter 12 (Lightweight by Demi Lovato; Bound by Indiana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finally gets to have her people with her in London. One of them isn't too keen on Harry when she finds out about he and Louis. Everybody goes to the club and there are unlikely matches for Jasmine's friends. Jasmine and Harry have a wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more Daddy Harry... You're welcome? There is also slight restraining.

The next few days with Harry were both awkward and refreshing. I made it clear that I didn’t want to be around he and Louis for a few days so we spent all of our time at his flat. It was quite nice to be isolated with just Harry and getting to know him more. We talked about our families and my life back in America and it was so good compared to how we were. Sunday rolls around and it was time to pick up Mindy from the airport. 

“I’m really excited to meet your friend, Jaz. You talk about her so highly. I hope she’ll like me.” I smile at him. We are in a cab on the way to the airport. I was happy that he was excited to meet Mindy. I like that he’s invested in my life. I don’t think any of my friends or family would like him if I told them about what happened with he and Louis. I needed to tell Brenna and Mindy about it. I needed to tell someone. Anyone. 

The cab driver drops us off at Heathrow. It is 7 in the morning and we are both very tired. Mindy’s flight left at around midnight in America so she should be arriving any minute. We wait by the terminal she should be coming out of any second. Harry seems really tired and leans down on my shoulder. His breath starts to even out and I know he’s fallen asleep. His nap idea doesn’t sound like a bad idea anyway. I close my eyes for a few minutes. 

I wake up when I hear the man on the PA system saying the flight from Chicago has just landed. I tap Harry on his forehead. “Wake up, babe. Her plane just landed.” He sleepily smiles at me and stretches. 

People start to leave the terminal to where we are sitting. I spot Mindy because she is so tall. I see that she is talking to someone. The person is so short that I can make out what they look like. Mindy spots me and walks towards me. People start to clear out of the way and I now see who is standing next to her.

“BRENNA??!!” I scream and run towards her. I give her a hug and basically wrap my whole body around her. 

“Wow, gee, thanks Jaz.” I hear Mindy say behind us. I release Brenna from my death grip and go to hug Mindy. 

“I’m sorry, Boo Boo. It’s just that I knew you were coming. Speaking of which, how the fuck did you get here?” I ask Brenna.

“Your Nana paid for my flight. A few weeks ago, she thought it would be a good idea to surprise you with both of your best friends. She was bummed that all your family had to work and couldn’t take off the two weeks to come see you so they improvised with me.” I reach over and connect both of them in a giant hug and make an ungodly sound that resembles a screech. 

“I can’t believe you are both here with me. In London!!!” I’m probably making a fool out of myself but I don’t even care. Mindy glances over my shoulder to find Harry looking extremely overwhelmed with the situation in front of him. 

“So you must be Harry.” She walks over to Harry and gives him a short hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you. Too much actually. Jasmine, here, won’t shut up about you.” Slight panic registers on Harry’s face before he quickly recovers.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Mindy. I’ve heard many things about you.” He gives her the prettiest smile he can muster. The dimples make an appearance and Mindy looks back at me. She shoots me a look as if to say, “Holy fuck, he’s hot.” She’s not wrong. Harry is unbelievably attractive. There’s no denying that. I offer her a small smile, hoping I don’t give much away.

Harry and I are in a much better place but that might just be because we’ve been isolating ourselves. I haven’t seen Louis since he fucked my boyfriend and I am scared to face him. I’m afraid that once I see him, things between Harry and I won’t be okay. I hope that I won’t not want to talk to Harry anymore. I’m very into him. Despite him cheating on me, we have a connection that I just can’t ignore. 

Harry suggests we take the girls back to my flat. I nod slightly, trying to get out of my own thoughts. Brenna flashes me a look. I shoot her another one telling her “Later”. Harry so kindly takes both of their luggage and helps the cab driver put them into the trunk of the car. During the cab ride to my flat, I brief Mindy and Brenna on how to react to Eleanor.   
“If she’s a bitch to me, I’m not going to just sit there and take it. I’m going to tell her how it is. Just because she’s a perfect little barbie doll and has a lot of money, doesn’t mean she can treat people like shit.” Brenna is running her mouth as she does and I can’t help but laugh. I’ve missed her sparky personality so much. To my surprise, Harry is cracking up too. 

“Brenna, I think we’re going to get along just fine.” Harry says, smiling at her warmly. Slight irritation flickers on he face. It is not enough for Harry to notice but I know her so well that I see that she’s annoyed with him. She flashes the best fake smile that she can.

“Yeah, we’ll have to see about that, my dear Harry.”

 

We make to back to my flat after another 20 minute drive. It is about 8 in the morning so I didn’t expect Eleanor to be awake this early. I was sadly mistaken. There was even more bad news to see that Louis was here as well. I take a deep breath before entering my flat. Eleanor and Louis are in the living room watching television and looking especially sleepy. Hopefully Eleanor got laid last night so her boyfriend can keep his fingers off of my boyfriend. But then again, I don’t mind Louis putting his hands on Harry just as long as I can partake in the action… This is a very confusing time for me. 

Eleanor immediately turns her head when she hears the door open. Her face shows first confusion and then annoyance. “Jasmine, where the hell have you been. I was beginning to think that you moved back to America already.” I notice Louis shoot Harry a sly smirk. It shouldn’t bother me but it does. Louis is just so attractive that there’s no way I can compete with that. I shake my thoughts away and turn my attention to Eleanor; completely ignoring Louis.

“Sorry, El. I’ve been staying at Harry’s the past few days. Can’t seem to leave his flat.” I shoot Louis a wink and turn my attention back to Eleanor. “By the way, this is Mindy and this is Brenna. I told you about Mindy coming but Brenna was a complete surprise. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not. They’ve come just in time too. Because it’s spring holiday, the girls and I plus the boys plan to go out most days this week. A few friends of Liam’s are also here for their holiday. This is going to be so much fun!” It’s shocking to see that she’s actually genuinely excited. Most of the time she’s sarcastic and fake. She must be putting on a show for Mindy and Brenna. I glance at Louis again and I catch him looking at Harry again. It’s too much for me to handle right now. 

“Well, everyone.. I think I’m going to go take a nap. It’s been a long ass morning and I’m exhausted. Girls, you’re welcome to make yourselves at home.” I turn to walk towards my room when I lock eyes with Brenna. 

“You know what, I think I’m going to go for a nap as well. I didn’t sleep much on the plane and I’m wiped out. It was nice meeting you all. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you guys around soon.” Before we going to my room, Harry walks forwards me. He grabs for my hand and kisses my cheek. 

“Are you okay, love?” He whispers in my ear. I nod and shoot him a sad smile. 

“I’m fine, babe. Just tired. Keep an eye on Mindy, will you? Keep her out of trouble.” I whisper back to him and give him a chaste kiss. I escort Brenna to my room and I automatically expect that I will be getting grilled with questions as soon as I shut the door to my room. I gently close the door to my room and move towards the bed. Sure enough, she doesn’t waste much time to grill me with questions.

“So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? I’ve never seen you so down in the dumps but also as happy as you can be. It’s a bizarre thing to witness and I want you to tell me what’s been going on right this instant.” She takes a seat in a spot right next to me. I take a deep breath and chance a look at her. She looks completely sincere, just super worried about me. 

“It’s kind of a very long and complicated story. Not to mention, completely and utterly fucked up.” She nods and takes a deep breath. She seriously doesn’t know what she’s about to listen to.

“Go on.” She urges me. 

“Okay, so I wanna start by saying that I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark about basically all of this. Mindy knows a portion of it but I know that you judge my boyfriends more easily. Not to say it’s not for good reason because it is but I wanted to stay in this little happy bubble.” I take a deep breath and try to collect my thoughts.   
“I’m going to try to make it as short as possible and still give you all the vital details. Okay, so this all starts a few weeks after I met Harry. He told me that he was bisexual and had dated Louis for a few years. They were in love and they were best friends. They broke up because Louis didn’t want to be out and Harry already was. They stopped being friends for awhile until their friends Liam and Niall convinced them to talk it out. They didn’t know about them though. Harry and Louis were okay as friends until Lou started dating Eleanor. Harry became a whore. Somewhere along the way they slept together a few times while he was dating still dating Eleanor. I should have seen that coming because I caught them fucking. Well not really caught them because they didn’t see me but I saw them. They actually fucked in my bed.” Brenna’s eyes widen and looks down at the bed she is sitting on. 

“Holy shit, Jaz. That is a lot. My first question is why the fuck are you still with him? He obviously is a piece of shit. He’s beautiful, yeah but you deserve better than to stay with a guy that cheats on you with his best friend.” Her words make complete and total sense but I’m only here for a few more months. He makes me happy. 

“Brenna, I don’t want to leave him. It’s not like I’m going to marry the guy or anything. I enjoy being around him. The sex is incredible. I leave in a few months and then I’m never going to see him again. He hurt me, yeah but he promised me it would never happen again. And secretly, I almost wish it would. I was really into it. That probably makes me crazy but Jesus, Brenna. You saw them, they are both gorgeous. Any girl with be lucky to be in between them.” I see her roll her eyes at me. I saw that coming. 

“Jaz, you know I’m going to stand by you no matter what but I think you’re making the wrong decision. He obviously can’t be trusted and you’re just going to get your heart broken in the end.” Her words really resonate with me. She was completely right. I’m sure I will get my heart broken by him. At this point, I don’t even know if I care and that’s the scary part of it all. When I don’t respond, she continues. “I love you and you know I love you but don’t expect me to be nice to him. Same with Louis.” I nod my head slightly at her and lay down. 

 

I wake up a few hours later to Brenna cuddling up against me. She is sound asleep. I’m careful not to wake her and exit my room. Out in the living room, Mindy, Louis, and Eleanor are laughing on the couch. Harry is in the kitchen cooking a meal. 

“Babe! I’m glad you’re up. I’m making Alfredo.” He smiles at me warmly. I walk to him and give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Good, I’m starved!” I sit down at the table. I glance over at Mindy who is having an animated conversation with Louis. Eleanor is trying to be in the conversation but Mindy is subtly leaving her out. Harry finishes cooking and announces that we all need to come to the table. I go back into my room to wake Brenna up.

“Bitch. It’s time to wake up. Harry made lunch.” She opens her eyes and looks visibly annoyed at the sound of Harry’s name. 

“I don’t want food made by a cheater.” She mumbles.

“Will you please play nice. For me?” I shoot her my best pouting face and her face softens. 

“I’ll do my best.” She says quietly and gets out of bed. 

Harry’s food, as usual, was amazing. Mindy was having a playful conversation with both Harry and Louis. She seemed to be getting along with them very well and I was very grateful for that. Brenna was very quiet throughout dinner. Harry kept trying to engage her in conversation but she brushed him off every time. I think Louis caught on to her hostility and didn’t even try speaking to her. Thankfully Harry is a people person and kept the conversations going. I didn’t know what to do or say so I was quiet throughout most of lunch. I made comments where I needed to make comments but other than that I was left to dwell in my thoughts.

My conversation with Brenna kept running through my head. I probably shouldn’t be with Harry. Realistically, if I was back in America I would have dumped him the second I found out about the infidelity. Normally I wouldn’t stand for it. However, I’m really into Harry and I truly don’t want to stop seeing him. I’m very intrigued by he and Louis’ relationship. I’m jealous that they do sexual things but at the same time, I don’t think I would be jealous if I was included in the sex. 

Eleanor leaves during lunch. It’s not like she was eating Harry’s cooking anyway. She has a photo shoot and afterwards she is bringing the bimbos to our flat. Harry and Louis leave after lunch, promising to meet us at the club later tonight. It didn’t sit right with me knowing that they left together. Harry assured me that they weren’t going to be spending any time alone together. They were meeting Liam, Niall, and their friends that were visiting. It gave me a little peace of mind but not much. Mindy was going on and on about how much she likes Harry and Louis. She’s happy about how great they all get along. I’m glad she likes them but then again, she doesn’t know everything that is going on. Knowing her though, she’s so blinded by their attractiveness and all the gay that she’ll like them even more. I’m going to wait to tell her for a little while.

The three of us girls take our time getting ready for out night at the club. Luckily for Brenna and Mindy, they brought clothes that were mostly appropriate for the club. I finally get to catch up with my two best friends. I didn’t realize how much I missed them until they were both here in my flat, cracking jokes about my flatmate. Only they would understand how much of a nightmare she is. 

By 9, the bimbos were back at the flat and the three of us were all dolled up and ready to go. Eleanor called for us to come in and take a shot with her and the bimbos. I was happy to see that Bebe was among the group of girls. I am keen for Mindy and Bebe to meet and hit it off. I was very right with my prediction of Mindy being smitten by Bebe. Bebe laughs at all of her jokes and eventually puts her hand on Mindy’s arm when she talks. I think it’s safe to say that I’m now Cupid.

After a total of three shots, all of us make our way to the club. The boys meet us at the door. There are three additional boys that I haven’t met before. Harry gives me a kiss when he spots me. 

“Babe, I have a few friends I’d like you to meet. These are a few friends visiting from the States and then an old friend from uni. Jaz, this is Brendon, Shawn, and Zayn. Brendon and Shawn both studied abroad like you did. Brendon was a senior when I was a freshman. Shawn is a sophomore and studied abroad last semester. I was picked to be roomed with Zayn my freshman year. We hated each other at first but now I consider him one of my best mates.” He turns to Zayn. “I’m really surprised you’re out tonight, mate. Where’s Perrie?” Zayn looks at the floor. 

“We, uh, aren’t together anymore.” Harry’s eyes widen.

“Holy shit, brother.” Harry gives me a quick kiss and turns to walk away. “Let’s go get you a shot and you can tell me all about it.”

I don’t see much of Harry for the first hour we are at the club. I don’t really mind though because Mindy, Brenna, and I have taken several rounds of shots and we are decently intoxicated. We move to the dance floor and dance the night away. Bebe finds her way to Mindy and starts grinding on her. I highly doubt Mindy comes home with us tonight. I catch Brenna giving looks to the man Harry introduced me to. I think his name was Brendon. The more the night goes on, the more Brendon is noticing her as well. Brenna gains confidence and walks over to him.Just as I’m about to head back to our table, I feel someone start grinding on me. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to go off on this creep. I turn around to see a very drunk Harry looking confused. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He slurs into my ear.

“Sorry, babe. I thought you were some random creep trying to dance with me.” I respond.

“I can be some random creep that grinds on you if you’d like.” He flashes me a drunken smirk. 

“Alright, creep. You’re drunk. Let’s go get you some water.” He smiles at me and lets me guide him to our table. He sits down next to Liam and Cheryl. Eleanor and Louis are on the other side, talking quietly. As I’m walking to the bar, Brenna walks up to the table with Brendon’s hand in hers. I have to wait about five minutes for Harry’s water. I’m drunk but I’m not on Harry’s level. The man needs to drink water and sober up. 

I walk back just as Brenna is making her way forwards Harry. Oh, no. This is not good. I try to get in ear shot without either of them noticing.   
“We need to talk right now, Harry.” Brenna says. 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry grumbles back. 

They walk towards the entrance of the club. I set down Harry’s water and follow them out the door. They turn the corner of the building so I go to the corner but not enough that they will see me. 

“I’m trying to be nice to you for Jasmine’s sake but right now you’re making it really hard for me.” Brenna says. Her arms are crossed and her hips tilted with attitude.

“Wh-What did I do?” Harry stammers.

“Cut the shit, Harry. Jasmine is my best friend. She told me everything. I know that you cheated on her with Louis.” Harry’s eyes widen. “Therefore, I don’t appreciate you blatantly checking Louis out right in front of me while your amazing girlfriend fetches you water. She is too good for you and you don’t deserve her.” I’m so happy that Brenna has my back. I do kind of feel betrayed that Harry was checking Louis out. He promised me. Although he didn’t technically break that promise, he’s getting closer and closer. God damn this confusing man. 

“I agree with everything that you’re saying. Brenna, I know I’m a piece of shit. I know that I don’t deserve Jasmine and I know that I have hurt her. That’s the last thing I ever want to do. Things are complicated with Lou but I promised her that I would never do that to her again. I won’t do anything with Louis unless Jasmine is comfortable with it or if she partakes in the action between us. I know you don’t want to hear this from me because you don’t like me but I could potentially fall in love with Jasmine.” His confession leaves me at an absolute loss for words. I wasn’t talking anyway but his words completely blew my mind. 

“Unless told otherwise by her, you need to stay away from Louis. You’ve made it obvious that you and him cannot be trusted alone together. I know that you’re friends as well but Jasmine should be your priority for once in you and her’s relationship. I love Jaz so much and I don’t want to see her get hurt again even though it’s starting to look inevitable anyway.” She sighs loudly. “Look, Harry. I don’t think you’re a bad guy. I’m sure you’re wonderful or whatever but my priority is Jasmine and looking after her. Maybe someday we can be friends. You just have to prove to me you’re not going to be an absolute piece of shit and continue to cheat on my best friend. We have more in common then you think. I’m pansexual. Things have been tough with me. It’s not an easy thing to go through. I also had a girlfriend who didn’t want to be out and proud like I did so we had to end it. It’s tough and it happens. That being said, if you’re still in love with Louis you need to make it a clean break with Jasmine. She doesn’t need to be involved with all that excess drama. But if you were serious about potentially falling in love with her, you need to show her you really care about her because she really cares about you.” Harry simply nods slowly. 

“I hear what you’re saying and I’m going to try to show her how much she means to me. Louis is in my past. I’m always going to love him and he’s always going to be a part of my life but that’s just not going to happen ever again. I promise, Brenna.” I can’t really see his expression but his words sound sincere. 

“I’m happy to hear it. We can go back inside now. I’m going to make more of an effort to be nice to you and try not to think about hitting you every time I see you.” She laughs for a second. “I don’t mean that as a very violent action. I just mean that I don’t want to hate your face because you’ve hurt my best friend. All this being said, if I catch you checking Louis out again even a little bit I promise that I will end you. Got it, boo?” I almost want to laugh at all of her crazy. Drunk Brenna is even crazier than Sober Brenna. I don’t think Harry knows how to take Brenna in. I’m sure he’s a little scared of her. 

I take this as an opportunity to walk towards them. I act like I look startled when I see them. “Oh thank God I found you guys. I was starting to think you both left.”

“No, of course not Jaz. I was just getting to know Harry here. Right, man?” Brenna says with a devilish grin. 

“Uh, yeah. Just chatting away over here. Ready to go back inside?” He asks the two of us. 

 

“So I heard everything that was said between you and Harry.” I shout-whispered to Brenna.We are all back in the club. It’s almost three in the morning and everyone is very drunk. Mindy and Bebe left the club thirty minutes ago. Mindy said that she would be back sometime tomorrow. Brenna and Brendon have been dancing since we came back inside. I can tell she is really into him. While she was dancing with Brendon, I downed a few more drinks while I nursed Harry back to health. Brenna just sat down next to me so I decided to tell her that I eavesdropped on their conversation.

“I had a feeling that you did. You looked like you had been there awhile. Don’t worry, Harry is so drunk that I doubt he caught on.” She snorts and glances over at Brendon.   
“Brendon is so fucking hot, Jaz. I just want to do so many dirty things to him.” I just want to laugh at her bluntness. 

“Okay I’m going to work my cupid powers on you as well. I’m going to stay at Harry’s tonight. Do what you want with Brendon. All I ask is that you wash my bedding if you two get it on.” She basically squeals. She reaches for me and engulfs me in a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’m gonna be really honest, you might have to burn the bed after we’re finished with it.” She laughs loudly and looks towards Brendon again. They were totally going to bang tonight. 

I inform Eleanor of what is going on. She is a bit reluctant but agrees anyway on the condition that they keep it down. All of us do one more shot when the bartender says it’s last call. All of us part ways at 3:30. Eleanor and Louis take Brenna and Brendon home. Eleanor is too drunk to care anymore so that’s good for Brenna. I’m both excited and horrified for Brenna to tell me all the dirty details of her night of pleasure. 

We make it back to Harry’s flat at 3:50. Harry has sobered up a bit but is still drunk. I, on the other hand, am pretty drunk. I had the giggles in the cab ride home. Harry was getting annoyed that I kept poking at his dimple. He poured us both a glass of water when we walked into his flat. He was rather quiet. I was so drunk that I didn’t pick up on it until we got to his room. He sits the glasses of water on his nightstand and sits next to me. He doesn’t speak up so I lean my head on his shoulder.

“Babeeeee. Why are you so quiet tonight. What did I do. I thought you liked me.” I’m not usually vocal about being insecure but being drunk brings that out of me. 

“You didn’t do anything. I do quite like you.” He responds. He’s still quiet. 

“Then smile. Flash me that cute smile of yours.” He looks at me for a second before he shoots me a tentative smile. I take my opportunity and poke his dimple again like I did in the cab. He grabs my hands softly.

“No more touching.” He says gruffly. He releases my hands but looks very serious. I give him a kiss. The kiss is slow and innocent at first. After awhile he puts his hand on the side of my face and deepens the kiss. I take this opportunity to climb into his lap. His hands move to my butt and he grinds me against his crotch. The pressure against his groin causes him to sharply inhale and break our kiss. I take this opportunity to kiss his neck. He moves his head to the side to give me more access. I suck at his pressure point and he moans quietly. I go back to kiss his lips. I’m drunk so I get horny very easily. I grind into his lap as best as I can but I’m sure it is sloppy. Regardless, it does the trick. He’s grinding to meet my my crotch. His grinding is pretty sloppy too. We both stop our movements. He releases my lips from his and chuckles.

“We’re really bad at grinding when we’re drunk, aren’t we?” His dimples are in full force. I take the opportunity to poke his dimples. His face immediately falls. He flips us over so that his body is covering mine. He situates my hands so that they are above my hand and out of reach of him. “I told you no more touching, baby girl.” Something changes in his eyes. I know he’s not really mad at me but he wants to ‘play’ a little bit. I learned that word when looking up BDSM at three in the morning one night. I want to meet Harry’s needs and I’m also very intrigued with this stuff. I want to know what he has planned. I also don’t know if he’s wanting me to pull the Daddy card on him. There’s so many questions but I don’t want to ruin this hot as fuck moment. 

“But what if I want to touch you?” I say defiantly. I shoot him a smirk. His expression darkens and I know he’s wholeheartedly in this role right now.

“Then Daddy will have to tie you up.” He says gruffly into my ear. Well, that answers the Daddy question. I can’t form words so I just nod and whimper. He lets go of my wrists and make his way down to my shirt. I don’t move my arms because I want to be good for him. He takes off my shirt and bra very quickly. He fumbles a little with my bra but that’s likely because he’s drunk. Once the top half of my clothes are off, he brings his lips to mine. I’m so into the kiss that I forget that I’m supposed keep my arms above my head. I bring my hands down to him so I can put my fingers through his hair. He stops kissing me immediately. His eyes are wild and I’m so turned on. “Just can’t listen to directions, can you?” He gets up from his position on top of me and goes to his dresser. He picks up what looks like a scarf that is used for a headband. He gets back on the bed. “Move up by the headboard for me, baby girl?” I nod slightly and do as I’m told. He moves along with me and ties my wrists to the wire of the headboard with his scarf. My breathing is ragged because I’m so horny and on edge.

“Good girl.” He says and grants me a kiss. I didn’t want him to pull away so quickly and I whimper at the loss of contact. “Talk to me, baby. What do you want.” I gain a little bit of confidence when he said I was a good girl and say exactly what I’m feeling.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” I see him visibly shutter. His eyes mirror the way I’m feeling. 

“Anything you want, baby girl.” He reaches for the button of my jeans and undoes it. I lift my butt off the bed so he can take my jeans and panties off. Once they are off, he gets off the bed once more and strips out of his own clothes. 

He gets back on the bed and slides in between my legs and joins our lips in a passionate kiss. His hard length presses against my clit and he grinds against me. The feeling is so good. I don’t even care about foreplay at this point; I just want him inside of me. I’m gaining such confidence that I can’t shut my mouth up. 

“I want you inside of me.” I moan into his mouth. “I want to feel every inch of you fucking in and out of me.” He bites my bottom lip and grinds harder against me. “Daddy, please.” Those two words are what sprang him into action. He starts to get off of me.

“Condom.” He mutters. I don’t want him off of me so I tighten my legs that are wraps around his back. 

“Don’t need it. It’s okay. Just fuck me, Daddy.” He doesn’t need telling twice. He guides his cock towards my entrance and thrusts forward. We both moan at the contact. He moves in and out of me with such force that I’m holding onto the scarf that my wrists are tied to for dear life. 

“Fuck, baby girl. You feel so good. Taking me so well.” I moan at his words. I can’t seem to find my voice. He’s fucked the words right out of my mouth. He moves to my neck and sucks my pulse point with great intensity. Once he’s satisfied with the mark he’s made, he moves his mouth so he’s right next to my ear. “Talk to me, baby girl. I wanna hear those filthy words.” He was doing well with masking his intoxication up until that point. His words come out slurred.

“Daddy.” I start. The sound of his name springs him into action. He moves me so that I’m leaning on my side. One of my legs is on top of the other. The change of angle feels amazing. Everything feels much more compact and I can feel so much more. “Like it like this.” I manage. My words are cut off with a moan. His dick runs across my spot and I cry out. “Love you man handling me, Daddy.” I was drunk but my words were so true. I loved when he got rough with me. He takes my words to heart and smacks my ass. The sensation of his hand on me plus him being inside of me is almost too much. “Again!” I moan. He repeats his action and picks up his pace. His hips are getting sloppy. I wish I could touch him. I’ve been so good for him. I just want to tangle my fingers in his hair. 

“I’m close, baby girl. Making Daddy feel so fucking good.” I moan at his words. I wasn’t that close but I don’t even care. I just want to get him off. 

“Come on my face.” I say on a whim. He moans loudly and thrusts into me more forcefully. He pulls out of me not even a minute later and quickly moves up the bed towards my face. With one weak pump of his cock, he’s coming all over my face. His moan almost sounds like a whimper. He was so desperate to come. I lick up the drops that fell on my lips. He looks at me with such amazement. He stares at me for a few more seconds before remembering his role in all of this.

“How do you want to come, baby girl?” He speaks in a voice no louder than a whisper. His voice is low and gruff from all of his moaning. 

“Want your mouth on me.” Harry pulls my legs apart. I want to come but I also want to touch him. “Want to touch you, Daddy.” I add softly. 

“Only because you’ve been so good for me, princess.” He leaves his post between my legs and moves to the wire headboard. He unties the scarf pretty effortlessly. My arms fall onto the pillow. They were very sore. He moves back down on the bed towards my body. He pauses at my face and gives me a kiss. His hand reaches on the side of my face to deepen the kiss. He pulls back from the kiss far too early for my liking. He’s got a bead of his own come on his thumb from when he held my cheek. Without even a second thought, he licks a long stripe on his thumb. It was absolutely filthy but it had me moaning for more, regardless. 

He moves back down to my entrance and doesn’t waste much time getting his mouth on me. My arms had been tied up for so long, I forgot I could use them again. I reach out to his hair and intertwine my fingers into his curls. I push him further onto my clit and this adds more pressure to my already throbbing being. He was relentless with the strokes of his tongue. I wasn’t going to last another minute with the way he was licking into me. 

“So good to me, Daddy.” I moan as he hits an extra sensitive spot on my clit. “‘M already so close.” He takes that news and adds even more pressure to my clit. His tongue is flat on my clit and is moving it in all sort of obscene directions. I dig my fingers into his hair even harder and hold on for dear life. My legs are shaking with the pleasure he is producing. “I’m gonna come.” Is all I can say before I am seeing white and moaning his name. He emerges from in between my legs and wipes his lips with his thumb. He stares at me for a few seconds before laying down next to me. 

“Let me clean you up, baby.” He says quietly and grabs the scarf that was discarded on the edge of the bed. I’m completely useless to the world. I barely move when he cleans my face off. When he’s finished cleaning me off, he lays back down next to me and pulls me close to him. We lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I almost think he’s fallen asleep. 

“Babe?” I whisper to him. 

“Hmm?” He says sleepily. 

“Could you really see yourself potentially falling in love with me?” I probably shouldn’t have asked that. I feel him shift behind me. 

“You, um, heard that, did you?” He responds.

“Not the time. Just answer the question, please.” I counter. He stays quiet for a moment. 

“Yeah, Jaz. I do.”

“Good.” I say quietly. We’re silent for a few more moments.

“So I take it you heard the entire conversation then right?” He asks, his voice shaky.

“I know you were checking Louis out.” I say sadly. “I really like you, Harry. And I could potentially fall in love with you too but if this is going to be a big problem in our relationship I don’t know how much more I can take.” I don’t want to leave Harry. That’s the last thing I would ever want but maybe I should cut my losses while I’m still ahead. He resituates himself so his elbow is propping him up. He moves my head so that I’m looking up at him. There is blatant worry evident on his face.

“No, babe. Don’t say that. What can I do? What can I do to fix this? Anything you want, babe and it’s yours.” I think really hard about my answer. What did I want? I could only think of one thing that could possibly help me come to terms with what has happened.

“I think I should have sex with you and Lou.” I say bluntly. His eyes widen in utter shock. 

“Wait, what?” He asks, completely taken aback.

“I know that sounds completely crazy but I feel like if I see what it’s like for the both of you when you guys are together and take part in it, it will somehow help me come to terms with it. Do you think Lou would be into it?” He takes a minute to think about my words. 

“We can always ask him. Anything you want to do, babe. We can ask him together.” We don’t say much else before we both fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 (Sex by Cheat Codes)

I leave Harry’s around 10 that next morning. I didn’t want to leave but I needed to get back to Brenna. The flat is quiet when I walk in. I tip toe to my room careful not to wake Brenna or Brendon. To my complete surprise, they are both awake and in a very compromising position. 

“Oh shit. Uh, sorry guys. Continue fucking on my bed. I’ll be in the living room.” Brenna flips me off and moans extra loudly. Brendon isn’t even fazed by me barging in. He just continues thrusting in and out of her. I’m never going to be able to unsee that. I walk out into the living room and sit on the couch. I laugh in disbelief. I pull out my phone and call the one person I know would have a laugh with me about it. After three rings, he answers. 

“Hello, love. Miss me already?” Harry chuckles. He sounds sleepy like I woke him up.

“Sorry if I woke you, babe. I just witnessed the weirdest fucking thing.” I laugh and tell him all about Brenna and Brendon. “I’m telling you, I’m scarred for life. Who even is this guy? He wasn’t even fazed.” He full on laughs.

“That sounds like Brendon. That sly dog. I’m going to have to give him a lesson on manners.” I laugh back. I want to be cheeky with him. 

“Says the one who got fucked in my bed, babe. Sounds like you need the lessons, not him.” I am completely joking with him and he can hear that in my voice. He snorts out a surprised laugh. Just then, I hear somebody clear their throat. I look in the direction of the noise. It’s Louis. Fuck.

“Babe, I gotta go.” I tell Harry. I don’t give him time to respond and hang up the phone. 

“So you know?” Louis asks, so quiet I barely heard him.

“Yeah, Lou. I know. I’ve known since the night it happened.” He runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

“Jasmine, I need to explain myself.” He starts. He takes a long breath to continue but stops abruptly at the sound of rustling in Eleanor’s room. “We’ll discuss this another time, love.” He whispers and gives me an apologetic nod. 

“Good morning, love. Good morning, Jazzy! Did I miss much this morning?” Eleanor says, stretching as she walks out of her room. Louis looks worried I’m going to say something. 

“Not much, El. Lou and I were having a good chat. Brenna and Brendon are fucking in my bed as we speak. And I haven’t heard from Mindy or Bebe since last night so I’m sure they had a good time last night as well.” I chuckle softly. Eleanor looks envious. 

“You and Harry have a good night?” Eleanor asks. I look at Louis with a smirk and repeat the words he said to me the night he and Harry had sex.

“Really good.” When Eleanor isn’t looking I add a cheeky wink. He gives me his famous smug ass grin. I can’t tell if he’s jealous or intrigued that I’ve stuck around despite everything. I want to find out regardless of what it is. 

Louis and Eleanor leave to go to lunch not long after that. Mindy comes home around 12:30. Brenna is still in my room with Brendon. Jesus Christ that man has stamina. While we wait on Brenna to be finished with Brendon, Mindy tells me about her night with Bebe. 

“Holy fuck, Jaz. I cannot even begin to tell you how well my night went. That fucking girl sat on my face. I had the privilege to have that glorious ass on my face. I gave it all I had, man. I’m pretty sure I momentarily lost consciousness because that ass was suffocating me but I didn’t give a fuck. I could have died and it would have been worth it.” I’m cackling at how animated and excited she is about telling her story. “I would have been fine not even being touched the whole night because I got to be between that woman’s legs but she had other plans. She’s got such a talented mouth. That’s probably the fastest I’ve ever came and even better she went back down for round two. I’m enchanted by this woman. I don’t ever want to leave her bedroom. I HAVE to see her again. Please please PLEASE invite her out with us again.” She goes on and on about her night for another thirty minutes before Brenna and Brendon finally come out of my room.

“Thanks for the amazing night, babes. I’ll see you soon?” Brendon asks and plants a hard kiss on Brenna’s lips.

“You know you will.” She responds and escorts him to the door. When she shuts the door after he’s left, she falls down the floor and squeals. “HOLY FUCK!” She screeches. 

“Spill all the juicy details, bitch.” I yell to her side of the room. Mindy nods in agreement.

“That was the hottest sex of my entire fucking life. The things that man can do with his tongue. I can’t even explain to you what he did but it was the best feeling of my entire life. And don’t get me started on the sex. Fucking mind blowing. He’s huge. Like massive. He knows what the fuck he’s doing. I don’t come during sex usually and I came all three times we had sex. We had sex three fucking times. Once last night and twice this morning. I came a total of five fucking times with him in less than twelve hours. He’s like some sex god or something. He also woke me up by eating me out. Like who does that? Brendon fucking Urie. That’s who. I’m sorry I’m rambling but I’ve never been so fucked out before. It literally feels like my vagina has been hit by a train. I thought I was the horniest person I knew but I think Brendon has me beat. Okay I’m done. Let’s hear both of your stories. Take my mind off of him.” 

Mindy reiterates her story about Bebe. Brenna and Mindy fangirl over their escapades. I’m mostly quiet but am listening intently. I think back to my night with Harry last night. No one makes me feel the way he does. I realize they are looking at me expectantly. 

“Huh?” I ask. 

“We were wondering about your night.” Brenna says. 

“Yeah, though I’m sure nothing happened right? You and Harry are like the married couple of the group.” Mindy jokes. I playfully roll my eyes at them. I giggle mischievously.

“You guys would be surprised at the kind of things Harry and I are into.” I respond with a pleased smirk plastered on my face.

“Tell us now!” Brenna squeals excitedly. 

“Well… I called Harry Daddy last night. Well actually he referred to himself as Daddy first and I went with it. Basically I was being annoying and poking his dimples and he warned me not to touch anymore but of course I didn’t listen so he grabs his scarf headband and ties me to his wire headboard. We were so into each other that we skipped foreplay entirely. The sex was so sexy and dirty. So yeah, you bitches, I think I have you beat.” I grin at them widely. 

“Always gotta one up us, Jaz.” Mindy mutters.

“Yeah, bitch. Let us have our moments.” Brenna retorts. We all laugh.

 

The week goes by so quickly. I show Mindy and Brenna around London. They absolutely love the city. I was so happy that my two best girls were here with me and living my adventure with me. Harry traveled with us most of the week. Brenna was slowly but surely warming up to Harry. Despite everything that has happened, both of them are incredibly important to me and I would be devastated if they disliked each other. 

Louis and I haven’t gotten the chance to finish our talk nor have Harry and I gotten the chance to ask him about the threesome. Harry and I talk about it nearly everyday and I think I’m as excited for it as him. I really hope Louis says yes. 

This has been such a great week that I’m not sure how it could get any better. Eleanor has invited all of our group of friends to come drink at our flat on Saturday. Bebe and Brendon are both coming so I can only imagine how the night is going to turn out. I think that Saturday is going to make this already perfect week even more perfect.


	14. Chapter 14 (Body Say by Demi Lovato; If Walls Could Talk by 5 Seconds of Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a night in. They play Truth or Dare and Louis learns a lot. Harry, Louis, and Jasmine go to Harry's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome time.

Saturday rolls around so quickly. This is the first Saturday Mindy and Brenna are here and I want them to have a great night. Eleanor and I are hosting a bunch of people in our flat tonight so we spend the entire day cleaning the flat spotless. All four of us girls take forever to get ready. There’s no reason for us to get all dolled up and sexy since we’re staying in but for some reason we do it anyway. It’s probably because we all want to get laid. 

“Tonight is going to be the night. I can feel it. I’m going to watch my drinking and Louis and I are just going to go at it.” Eleanor says while straightening her hair.

“I feel that, girl. As soon as the night is over I’m going to Bebe’s and we’re going to have some fucking fun.” Mindy giggles. Eleanor makes a face but doesn’t say anything. 

“We’ll see what happens.. It’s Harry so I’m sure we’ll go at it. And yes, Brenna, that means you and Brendon can have my bed for the night. Just please god burn my bed afterwards. I’ve already seen too much.” She laughs at my words.

“Total deal, babes.” She responds.

 

Everyone arrives around 8. The girls who come over are Bebe, Kendall, Cheryl, and GiGi. The boys who come over are Harry and Louis obviously, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Brendon. Shawn was going to come but he promised an old friend last minute to see him before he went back to the states. Eleanor welcomes everyone with a shot. She so graciously volunteered to provide all the alcohol so everyone was ecstatic. 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Niall suggests after a few more rounds of shots. I’m starting to quite like Niall. He’s such a good time. 

“Isn’t that a little childish?” Eleanor says, rolling her eyes. She really doesn’t need to be a buzz kill. Tonight is supposed to be a good ass time. She needs to shut her mouth and have some fun. 

“Oh come on, love. It’ll be fun.” Louis responds. That’s all the convincing she needs to agree. 

We all sit in a circle on the ground around the table by the couch. We have the music blaring and it really is a good time. 

“So who’s first?” Harry asks. His cheeks are already rosy and I can tell he’s tipsy. He’s such a cute and fun drunk person to be around. 

“I’ll go first!” Brendon suggests. Brenna cannot take her eyes off of him. I’m sure if she gets a few more drinks in her she wouldn’t even care if all these people were here; she would take him into my room and fuck his brains out. 

“Truth or dare, mate?” Harry says, smiling dopily. 

“Dare, for sure.” He responds. Harry takes a moment to think.

“I got it! Brendon, I dare you to give Brenna a strip tease.” Brendon grins seductively at Brenna.

“It’s not like she’s not gonna see all this in a few hours but definitely.” He gestures to his body and laughs. Brenna gets situated on one of the kitchen table chairs. Mindy changes the song to Pony by Genuine. Brenna is cracking up at the situation that is unfolding in front of her eyes. Brendon starts out by grinding all up on Brenna before stripping his shirt off. Brendon climbs off of her and drops his ass to the floor. Brenna is fanning herself with her hands. By the end of the song, Brendon is only in his boxers. 

“You better put your clothes back on or I’m not going to be able to contain myself anymore.” Brenna says, smirking. Brendon kisses her and smirks back. 

“I’ll make sure you won’t be able to contain yourself later, baby.” I really think they’re going to jump each other right here and now. I take the situation into my own hands. 

“Alright, you two. Get back over here. We’re playing a game you sex feins. You have all night for sexy time.” The whole room is laughing at my words. “And besides, it’s your turn to ask someone Brendon.” 

“Okay, Jasmine. Since you’re so pushy this evening I’m gonna ask you. Truth or dare?” Brendon asks once his clothes are back on. Brenna and Brendon are back with the group. 

“Dare. I’m pretty tipsy so I feel pretty ballsy.” I respond.

“Alright. I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” I lean towards Harry but Brendon’s words stop me. “Wait I’m not finished. I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room that’s not your boyfriend.” Well fuck. I move to the other side of the table where Louis is located. His eyes flash with confusion and then realization. He gives me a small nod and I grab his face with both hands. I kiss him with full force. He stays still for a second in shock but then kisses me back. His tongue tentatively asks for entry into my mouth. I grant him access. After about a minute, we remember we are in front of everyone and pull back. Everyone is dumbstruck. 

“I’m sorry, El. But your boyfriend is fit as fuck.” I wink back at Louis and return to my seat. Eleanor looks annoyed but she’s too drunk to give a shit. 

“I know he is but paws off my man.” I nod and roll my eyes when she’s not looking. If she only knew. Harry leans towards my ear to whisper in it. 

“I’m not even going to lie right now, Jaz. I’m completely hard right now. That was hot as fuck.” He kisses my pulse point on my neck that still has a faint hickey from a few nights ago. The action makes me shiver. Fuck.

“My turn!” I exclaim, pulling me away from the many sexual thoughts running through my head. “Kendall, truth or dare?” She responds with dare. “I dare you to go into Eleanor’s room with Niall for Seven minutes in Heaven.” Harry told me that Niall fancies Kendall and would like to have sex with her so I was trying to do him a solid. 

“What are we 12?” Kendall responds. 

“Yes. Now off you two go!” I yell, smiling mischievously. Niall and Kendall ended up staying in the room for longer than seven minutes and when they returned Kendall’s lipstick was all over Niall’s face and Niall’s face was flushed. I knew I was Cupid. 

“El, truth or dare?” Kendall asks once she fixes her makeup. 

“Truth of course.” She responds. 

“What is one sexual thing that you won’t do?” Kendall looks like she already knows the answer but asks anyway.

“Anal. Never ever.” She slurs. She’s super drunk already.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Harry proclaims. I nearly spit out my drink. Louis deadpans in Harry’s direction. Louis and I lock eyes, neither knowing what to do or say. Mindy breaks the tension by giggling like a maniac. I swear I’m going to kill her. I shoot her a shitty look. 

“Okay, Harryyyy. Since you have shit to say about my answer, Truth or dare?” Eleanor says, shooting Harry daggers.

“I’m going to play it safe and pick truth.”

“Has anyone ever caught you having sex?” Eleanor says it so innocently but I was not expecting it at all. I let out a surprised laugh and finish the rest of my drink. Louis and I lock eyes again. His eyes are questioning and they glance to Harry and then nodding to himself to ask if I was meaning them. I nod back at him and his eyes widen. I look at Brenna and she gives me a knowing look and her expression changes as if to say “Proceed with caution.” I nod back at her. 

“Yep. Sure have.” Harry is looking right at Louis when he says this. Everybody is too drunk to notice. Jesus this escalated quickly. 

“Louis, truth or dare.” Harry asks. 

“Truth.” He responds quietly. It’s like his voice is stuck in his throat. We’re getting to him. 

“What’s your biggest turn on?” 

“You know what, guys? I’m going to take the shot. That’s a bit personal. Right, um… uh.. El?” He gets up and takes a double shot. Everyone is laughing at him and calling him a pansy. Harry and I are the only ones that know what his biggest turn on is. He loves to be called Daddy. Harry and I give each other a knowing look. He actually smirks at me. What the fuck is even happening??

 

We have been playing for the better part of two hours. After an hour, Eleanor was too drunk and went to bed. Nobody was shocked. She can never hang with the big dogs. There were a lot of highlights of the night so far. Bebe twerked on Mindy. Zayn and GiGi made out. Liam and Cheryl kept picking truth and were just being sweet to each other. Kendall was asked who she would have sex with in the room and she said Niall. Brenna was dared to take a body shot of tequila off of Brendon and she did it gladly. 

“Jaz, truth or dare?” Brenna asks me.

“Truth, babes.” I respond. She gives me a wicked grin.

“What’s at the top of your sex bucket list?” She already knew the answer, obviously. She was asking to plant the seed in Louis’ head.

“I want to have a threesome.” I say, chancing a look in Louis’ direction. He’s already looking at me. Shit, he has desire in his eyes. “Harry baby, truth or dare?” I ask.

“Dare of course.” I prepare to go for the overkill with my dare.

“Take off your pants for the rest of the game.” I smirk at him. I'm pretty drunk and all I want to do is attack his face.

“Why in the world would I do that, love?” He retorts but gives me a knowing look. 

“Because you’re hot as fuck and everyone should see it.” I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Well, I guess I gotta do what my lady says. Get ready for an eye full everyone.” He drunkenly chuckles and stands up. He strips out of his impossibly tight jeans in record time. He   
sits back down indian style. He sports a smug ass grin. Louis is staring, mouth gaping open. He’s definitely affected by the sight in front of him. 

More people have their turns. It is evident that everyone is going to leave soon. Everyone looks horny and ready to fuck their partners. I think GiGi and Zayn are going to go home with each other. Niall definitely is bringing Kendall home with him. Brendon and Brenna are seconds away from moving into my room, Mindy and Bebe are openly making out in between people’s turns. Horny is in the air or something. 

“Okay, Louis. Truth or dare? This is the last one. I’m gonna ask you this question and then Bebe and I are going to go back to her place so this pretty woman can sit on my face.” Mindy drunkenly laughs and kisses Bebe. Bebe is actually blushing. It’s pretty adorable.

“I’m going to end the night on a quiet note. Truth.” Louis says with a drunk grin.

“Would you ever have a threesome?” Mindy says with a sly smile. The grin is instantly wiped right off of Louis’ face. He glances back and forth between Harry and I; locking eyes with both of us. He deliberates his answer for a moment. 

“Yeah, I would.” He says, looking down at the floor shyly. It’s going down tonight.

 

Everyone leaves not long after that. Brendon and Brenna did not waste much time moving their party into my bedroom. So that only leaves Louis, Harry, and I out in the living room. We’re all rather quiet. Now that we’re alone the realization of what might happen is sinking in. 

“Were you both being serious about you’re oh so subtle hints you both were throwing out?” Louis asks quietly. Harry and I responded at the same time. Me with “Dead serious” and Harry with “Definitely”. Louis just kind of stares at us for a few seconds. “Well, okay then. Going to yours then, Haz?” Louis responds, already standing up. 

I call an uber and we make it to Harry’s 20 minutes later. I’m actually super nervous. I sure I would be infinitely more nervous if I was sober but I’m still nervous regardless. Immediately when we walked into Harry’s flat, he poured us all a shot. The three of us drank it gladly. 

“To the bedroom?” Harry asks. I look down at Harry’s pants and I can see the growing bulge he’s sporting. He’s really into this. I mean why wouldn’t he be though? He’s got the two people he wants to fuck most in the world right now getting ready to fuck him. Once we make it to his bedroom, I sit on the bed. Louis looks at me expectantly. 

“Do you care if I kiss Haz?” He asks tentatively.

“Go for it, Lou.” I counter. Louis wastes no time and grabs Harry by his hair and brings is mouth to his. At first I’m a little taken aback to see them kissing so close to me. After a minute, I adjust to it and it is actually super sexy. Both are softly moaning and rutting up against each other. Eventually they move to the bed and lay down; still attacking each other’s faces. I take this as an opportunity to move towards Harry’s crotch. I palm him through his jeans and I earn and deep moan from him. He ruts his hips against my hand. I move to the button of his jeans and waste no time unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down his legs. I do the same with his boxers. I look over to Louis’ crotch and he is also taking off his jeans. I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do with Louis. I don’t know what he’s comfortable with. He seems to be here for Harry and Harry only.   
Once Harry’s jeans and boxers are off, I put his length into my mouth and take as much as him as I can. Louis doesn’t have a gag reflex so I want to try to be as good as him. I don’t want to be so insecure. I stop abruptly.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” I get off the bed and turn to walk out of the door. Louis stops me by grabbing my hand. He stands up so he is eye level with me. We lock eyes and he has a sadness in them or maybe it’s disappointment. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Louis looks completely flustered. I’m ruining it. 

“I can’t compete with you.” I tell him honestly. 

“Then don’t.” He moves his hands up my arms and to my cheeks. He moves in, tentative at first but he gains confidence once our lips touch. He immediately inserts his tongue into my mouth. One hand remains on my cheek and his other hand roams to my ass. He pushes me close to him. I release him from my grip to remove his shirt. He does the same to me. Louis reaches behind my back and fumbles with the clasp of my bra. I shimmy out of my bra and Louis immediately attaches his mouth to my boobs. 

“Chirst, Jaz. Your boobs are incredible.” He goes back to mouthing at my chest. 

“I told you they were phenomenal, Lou.” Harry says from behind us. His words sound breathy. I almost forgot Harry was here. He’d been so quiet. I look behind me to see Harry lazily stroking his cock with his mouth parted and panting. He was staring at Lou and I. Louis was nibbling on the nub of my nipple which causes me to hiss in both pain and pleasure. He guides me to the bed and lays me down. Harry moves closer to us and wastes no time taking my pants off. He moves my legs apart and gets his mouth on me. I moan into Louis’ mouth. This seems to egg him on and he grabs a handful of my boobs and kneads them sensually. I slowly move my hand down to his length and pump it slowly. He makes the most beautiful sound and my mouth swallows it down. Gaining a little confidence, I move my thumb against the head off his dick and wipe a bead of precome to slick his length. Harry is showing no mercy. I’m rutting my hips against his face and moaning into Louis’s mouth. The feeling is too good that I pull Harry’s hair away from my entrance.   
By pulling his hair, it only encourages him more and he returns to my clit with more force. There’s not much I can do but sit there and take Harry’s attack on me. I take my immense pleasure out on Louis’ cock; pumping quick and hard.. His dick is so girthy that it’s hard to wrap my whole hand around it but I’m managing. He is moaning; high pitched and wrecked. His hips are thrusting into my hand. I can feel myself getting close. Louis’ thrusts into my hands are mirroring how I feel.

“I’m gonna come. Don’t want to come yet.” Louis moans out in between kisses. I stop my movements on his cock. He takes a few moments to catch his breath.

“Baby, you gotta stop or I’m going to come.” I tell Harry. This only makes him moan and grip my hips. I feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. It only takes him another minute until I’m shaking and moaning his name. Louis kisses me through it and looks at me in amazement. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you come, love.” Louis says, breathy and filled with lust. I don’t know how to respond so I give him a quick smile and kiss him once more.  
Harry leaves the spot between my legs to join the action between Louis and I. Harry gives me a peck on the lips and turns his attention to Louis. He engulfs him in a kiss and wastes no time with using tongue. It’s an erotic feeling to think that Louis is tasting me on Harry’s mouth. Lou breaks his kiss from Harry for a moment.

“You taste so good, Jaz. Can’t wait to taste you properly.” Louis truly has a filthy mouth. It just turned me on even more. 

After Harry is finished kissing Louis, he’s moving further down his body. He puts Louis into his mouth and deep throats as much as he can. Louis moans loudly. It was both weird and hot as fuck to see my boyfriend deep throat a dick in front of me. It only takes a few short minutes for Louis to be panting and moaning at the sensations. I’m just sitting there in utter amazement. 

“Jaz, fuck… I want you to… bloody hell, Haz… I want you to ride Harry.” Louis says in between moans. Harry releases Louis’ cock from his mouth and moves to his bedside table. He pulls out several condoms and lube. He throws them lazily on the bed and lays down flat on his back. Louis has a glimmer in his eyes. He must have things planned. 

“Baby, come here.” Harry says and grabs a condom. He rolls it onto himself. Louis moves to the side for Harry to lay his legs down. I straddle Harry and grind against his length. The pressure feels amazing on my still recovering clit. Louis seems to think that it is enough teasing and is the one to guide Harry’s cock inside of me. We both cursed at the newfound feeling. I don’t waste much time before I’m moving my hips up and down. Louis is stroking his length lazily and marveling at the sight in front of him. After a few minutes of me doing all of the work, Harry starts moving his hips to meet my thrusts. Louis moves closer to us and grabs a handful of my ass. He kneads it for a moment before letting go of it entirely. He guides his mouth to my neck and sucks love bites on my pulse point. Out of nowhere, Louis slaps my ass. Hard. I moan loudly at the sensation. 

“Again.” I moan. He does as he’s told. 

“Haz, spread your legs wide for me angel.” Harry stills completely at the pet name. I really thought Harry was going to call him Daddy but the name never comes. “Jaz, I’m gonna need you to ride him slow and deep. He’s gonna be a bit preoccupied.” I nod at him and slow down my pace. I can feel every inch of him, moving so slowly like this. He feels so good. 

I hear Louis open the lube bottle and then I hear the obscene sounds of him rubbing his fingers together. Harry’s abs flex when Louis’ first finger enters him.

“Relax, baby.” Louis murmurs. Harry does as he’s told. Louis pumping his finger in and out of Harry which is producing pretty sounds from Harry. I continue my torturously slow pace which seems to affect Harry even more. 

“Fucking hell… Another Lou.” Harry whimpers. Harry flexes again when Louis adds another finger. It takes Harry less time to relax with the second finger and after a few minutes he is thrusting himself down onto Louis’ fingers. Harry stops completely and moans hoarsely when Louis hits his prostate. “Shit, right there Lou… yeah!” He’s chasing the feeling of Louis brushing up against his prostate that he’s basically thrusting into me as well. “Another, babe. Now.” Harry is absolutely begging for it. He’s desperate and ready to get fucked. Louis does as he’s told and adds a third finger. I pick up my pace and match it with the pace of Harry thrusting onto Louis’ fingers. After two minutes, Harry is getting impatient. “I’m ready, Lou. Get inside of me now.” Harry is whimpering and moaning with every thrust. 

“Okay, love. Let me put on a condom.” Louis makes quick work of putting on the condom. He positions himself at Harry’s entrance and slowly pushes in. Harry absolutely loses it.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can’t. Fuck. It’s too much. Jaz, ride my face, baby. Wanna taste you again.” He’s barely intelligible. His breathing is so heavy and labored. He looks completely wrecked. His long hair is sticking to his face with sweat and his lips are bitten raw. He looks positively beautiful. I do as I’m told and ease myself off of him. I take the condom off of him and throw it on the floor. I turn around so that I’m facing Louis. He still has yet to move. His patience is both sweet and impressive. I situate myself on Harry’s face. His tongue immediately flattens on my clit. 

Louis starts moving slowly at first but quickly picks up his pace. Harry’s moans go straight to my clit. I’m moaning freely as well. Louis is panting loudly and cursing with every thrust. Harry basically yells onto my clit when Louis brushes against his prostate. 

“Lou, do it again.” I say. He looks absolutely stunning while he’s fucking my boyfriend. Louis does as he’s told and fucking into Harry at the same angle. It gets the same reaction out of Harry.

“Come here, love.” Louis says to me. I grab his face with one of my hands and kiss him as hard as I can. The kiss is filthy and it’s getting me off more than it probably should. Harry’s cock is leaking a pool of precome on his stomach. I take his neglected cock in my free and and pump slowly. I’m rewarded with a moan onto my clit. All of his moans and his tongue are making me inch closer and closer to my release. Harry is sloppily moving his hips to meet Louis’ thrusts. Harry is incredibly close. Louis’ scruff is giving me beard burn and is getting me closer and closer to the edge. Louis thrusts into Harry at that special angle again and that puts Harry over the edge. He comes into my hand is moaning so loudly against my clit that it’s almost like a shout. The vibrations and his tongue become too much and my legs begin to shake uncontrollably on his face. I’m moaning into Louis’ mouth as I come for the second time. Knowing he just made two people come is bringing Louis close to the edge as well. His hips get sloppy and after a few more thrusts he stills with a moan. 

I gently hop off of Harry’s face and lay down; utterly and completely exhausted. Louis pulls out of Harry and Harry winces at the loss of contact. Louis ties the used condom and discards it on the floor. Harry lies useless where he is. Louis gently pulls Harry up to the pillows and situates on one side of him. I move to the other side of Harry and cuddle into him. The three of us lay there for a few minutes and catch our breaths. Louis is the first to speak.

“All sex after this is going to be a disappointment. You can’t top that, holy fuck.” Harry and I laugh at his words.

“You did just top that. That being me.” I snort at Harry’s idiocy. 

“And the moment is ruined.” I joke. 

“Nothing could ruin this moment.” Harry says with a sleepy grin. He’s so fuck out and happy and I’ve honestly never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Lou, I have a question.” I tell him.

“What is it, sweetheart.” He kind of makes me melt. 

“Do you ever bottom?” Harry opens his eyes and gives Louis a sleepy smirk.

“On occasion, love. Why do you ask?” He knows where this is going. 

“I wanna see you bottom. That ass can’t not be a bottom.” He chuckles at my words and playfully rolls his eyes.

“I’ll bottom if I can eat you out.” Game on.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Lou.”

“Goodnight both of you. Thank you for having great sex with me” Harry yawns and curls into me. Louis curls into Harry and that’s how we fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 (Fuck You by Lily Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Eleanor finally boil over and the truth is out. What is Eleanor going to do about it?

The three of us wake up intertwined in each other. I thought I would feel weird afterwards but I just feel happy. It felt so natural to be with them. I am the first to wake so I just lay there with my head on Harry’s bare chest. I listen to his heartbeat for a few minutes before sitting up and composing my thoughts. 

“Oh, you’re up too. I’ve been lying here awake for awhile.” Louis says, rubbing his eyes and stretching. There’s something I can’t recognize in his eyes. I hope it isn’t anything bad. 

“Good morning, Lou. Sleep okay?” I ask nonchalantly. He flashes me a sleepy grin.

“Of course I did.” We sit there for a few minutes in silence. “I just want to properly apologize for what happened between Harry and me. I feel like shit about it. That wasn’t fair to you at all.” He stares at his hands.

“I was weird about it for a few days but I’m obviously okay with it now.” I smile up at him and reach for his hand. He mirrors my smile. 

“So do you regret last night?” He asks me. 

“Not at all. Do you?” I respond.

“No, Jaz. I don’t. It may be a bit weird seeing you at the flat when I’m with Eleanor. I have seen you naked and all.” He glances down to my bare chest and looks back up to my eyes then smirks at me. 

“I’ve literally witnessed you fuck my boyfriend on several occasions. Don’t talk to me about weird, babes.” He lets out a surprised laugh and gets off the bed to put his clothes on.

“We should probably head back over to the flat. I’m sure Eleanor is going to be pissed that I wasn’t there when she woke up.” I get off the bed as well and reach for my clothes. We dress in silence. 

“Harry, baby. Lou and I are going to head back to my flat.” I whisper in his ear and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hmmm. M’kay.” He barely stirs and rolls over. Louis laughs at him.

“Useless, I swear.” I chuckle too.

 

Louis was completely right about Eleanor being pissed when we made it back to my flat. She grilled us for thirty minutes about where we’ve been. We explain that everybody left rather early last night so we went to a bar after everyone left. I told her that I left my key at the flat so we all went back to Harry’s. After much convincing, she seemed to calm down. 

Brenna escorts Brendon out of the flat not long after that. She was as giddy as she was the first time. She tells us about her night in great detail. Eleanor was quite rude about the entire situation. Mindy comes home about an hour later. She, too, recants her night to us. Eleanor is even more rude to her. I really don’t understand what her problem is. Louis and I keep looking at each other with bewilderment. He doesn’t seem to know what the fuck her problem is either. 

Louis and Eleanor leave later that day to go shopping. Louis leaves quite reluctantly. He would much rather be here with us. I think after last night we have a mutual understanding with each other. There’s not going to be anymore hostility between each other because we both get what we want now which is Harry. We also get each other for that matter. He and I are very sexually attracted to each other. That now is very evident. 

Mindy and Brenna waste no time at all with grilling me about the night before. It takes me awhile to actually open up about it because I haven’t debriefed myself about the entire situation. I don’t even know how to process last night. I fucked two of the hottest guys in the entire world, probably. 

“To answer your billion questions… Yes, we had a threesome.” I say quietly. This earns high pitched screams from each of them. I recount the situation that unfold last night. They eat up every word that I say. 

“Holy shit, Jasmine. HOLY SHIT! I cannot believe you had a threesome before me.” Mindy gushes. 

“Can’t relate.” Brenna says quietly and laughs. “At least yours was enjoyable, girl. I’m so proud.” 

“Enjoyable can’t even begin to describe how I felt last night.” I counter. We discuss all of last night’s sexual encounters in detail until Eleanor comes back home and we have to shut up about it. 

 

The second week the girls are here has gone from bad to worse. They are only here until Sunday and I don’t want them to have a bad last week just because my flatmate is a dumb bitch. Eleanor has gone off the deep end with being a bitch for absolutely no reason. The three of us stay away from the flat most of the week to avoid confrontation with her. Harry, Louis, Bebe, and Brendon join us for most of our exploring for the week. Louis and I have been along so well this entire week. We crack constant jokes and give each other shit. I think he’s starting to warm up to me a lot more as well. 

The tensions with Eleanor boil over on Friday. The whole group is planning on going to a club to celebrate Mindy and Brenna’s last few days in the UK. Harry and Louis are also at the flat. It all starts when Mindy starts talk about Bebe.

“Honestly, Mindy. I don’t know what she sees in you. Talk about desperate on her part.” Eleanor chuckles smugly. Mindy’s entire body stiffens and everyone watching stops breathing.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, bimbo?” Mindy spits out. 

“You heard me. Bebe must be fucking anyone these days if she’s fucking some ugly cow from fuck knows where in America.” Mindy is about to respond when Brenna stands up. She looks ready to punch the bitch.

“Listen here, bitch. I’ve kept my mouth shut the entire time I’ve been here but it’s time to put you in your fucking place. You are such an entitled bitch. Just because you have money that doesn’t make you God’s gift to this fucking planet.” Eleanor starts to interrupt her but Brenna cuts her off. “Shut the fuck up. You’re going to listen and you’re going to listen good. You have no right to judge Mindy or me. You don’t know us. We came here to have fun with our best friend and that’s what we intend to do. You can either make that hard or easy for us. Your choice.” Brenna takes a deep breath. Eleanor takes that as an opportunity to run her mouth again. 

“You can’t talk shit to me. This is my flat. My family owns this building. Say some more, I dare you.” Brenna looks back at me and gives me an apologetic look. I know she’s going to say something more. I give her a slight nod as a ‘go ahead’. Whatever she is about to say probably needs to be said. Harry and Louis look like they’re glued to their spots on the couch. They are looking at each other with wide eyes. 

“I’ll gladly say more. I’m not scared of you. I could literally snap your twig legs by just breathing in your direction. You’d blow away in the wind.” I almost want to laugh at that. She’s not wrong. “You say that you’re humble and shit but you’re the most conceited person I’ve ever met in my entire life. There’s nothing that comes out of your mouth that isn’t about yourself. You’re insufferable to be around. Everybody says so. Bebe even told Jasmine that she’d rather hang out with her after only one day of knowing her. Your own boyfriend looks like it’s painful to be around you.” At the sound of his name, Louis looks in Eleanor’s direction. He looks very startled. Mindy gains more confidence and stands up next to Brenna. 

“Also, I’d much rather be an ugly cow than an oblivious bitch.” Oh please God don’t let her go in the direction I think she’s going.

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Eleanor retorts. 

“Have you ever given any thought to why Louis won’t have sex with you? Huh? No answer?” Harry, Louis, and I look at each other with shocked expressions. There’s no way to stop this even if we tried. “Her boyfriend and your boyfriend fuck!” She points to me. She really did it. Secret is out of the bag. 

“That’s fucking absurd. Why the hell would I ever believe a word you say?” Eleanor says, her fierce expression faltering just a fraction.

“What the fuck do I have to lose? Louis fucked Harry the night Jasmine put you to bed after you all went to the club a few weeks ago. And who knows how many other times they’ve done it while you were with him.” Mindy flashes a smug smile. “And just last weekend, your pathetic ass fell asleep during the Truth or Dare game so Harry, Louis, and Jasmine went back to Harry’s and fucked like animals. Go ahead, bitch. Ask them yourself.” Eleanor turns to us and looks at us expectantly. Harry and I sit there like a deer in the headlights. Louis clears his throat.

“El, I can explain.” Is all Louis says.

“So it’s fucking true?! You fuck men behind my back?” Louis gives her a small nod. 

“It’s only Harry. It’s always been only Harry.” This doesn’t seem to help his case.

“And you??? I’ve been nothing but nice to you. I let you stay here whenever you damn well please and the whole time you were just here to fuck my boyfriend? Who the fuck do you think you are?” She screams at Harry. 

“You’ve made a fool out of me for the last time, Louis Tomlinson. If you think you’re going to get away with this, you’re fucking mistaken.” She turns to me. “I have been nothing but nice and helpful to you. I let you move into my flat. I have put up with all of your shit and you have the audacity to fuck my boyfriend right under my nose? Fuck you, you dumb cunt!” She screams. I am completely taken aback when she comes over to me and slaps me right across the face. There wasn’t much force behind it but it was a slap regardless. She seriously fucked up with that. Before I know what’s happening, Brenna lunches forwards her. She gets one good swing in before Harry and Mindy have to hold her back. Eleanor’s nose is gushing blood. Louis is pulling Eleanor away from all of us. 

“Get off of me you fucking homo!” She spats at him. He releases her and is stock still. Harry releases Brenna and puffs out his chest. If looks could kill, Eleanor would be dead. 

“Don’t you dare speak to him like that.” His voice is deep and serious. 

“I’ll call him what I damn well please. He fucking cheated on me with you of all people. Talk about a fucking downgrade.” She is staring at us all in disbelief. “I want you all out of my fucking flat. NOW!” She screams. We all start to scramble to get our things. “If you think people aren’t going to know about this, you’re sadly mistaken. People are going to find out about the real you, Louis. Now get out of my fucking sight. You all sicken me.” She grabs a towel from the kitchen to mop up the blood gushing from her nose. We all leave in a hurry.

 

The girls and I book a hotel for the night. We’re all still trying to process what happened tonight. Louis and Harry come to our hotel room for a little while. Louis is in complete shock. He’s barely said a word since we got to the room. 

“Louis, I just wanted to say that I’m so fucking sorry. I was seeing red. I didn’t mean to out you. I’m so sorry. I just wanted to make her feel like shit. I’m sure you think I’m a dick.” Mindy has lost all complexion in her face and she looks like she could vomit at any minute.

“I’m not mad at you, Mindy. I’m glad I don’t have to be with her anymore. I’m just nervous because I don’t know what she’s going to do. She’s a very spiteful person and she lives on getting revenge. Now everyone is going to know that I like men. My own family doesn’t know. My friends don’t know. My teammates don’t know. You all are basically the only ones who know.” He hasn’t made eye contact with anyone. It almost looks like he’s going to cry. 

“You don’t think that she would really go to the media about it or something, would you?” I ask. I glance over at Harry and he has such a heartbreakingly sad expression on his face. It’s like he feels all of the pain that Louis is feeling. 

“I wouldn’t put it passed her. Brenna did likely break her nose. She’s going to be out for blood.” Louis mutters. 

This whole night has been a disaster. I’m beyond happy that Eleanor got put in her place but I’m sad that it has affected Louis this much. Yeah, he did a shitty thing but he did it to a shitty person so I think that cancels each other out. I really hope Eleanor doesn’t go to the media and expose Louis as being bisexual. She’s an awful human being so I wouldn’t be surprised. 

The boys leave after an hour or so. Louis is staying at Harry’s flat tonight. I should probably be nervous but I’m not at all. Harry is being a good friend to him tonight and nothing more. I trust both of them. I think we have an understanding between the three of us. 

 

I wake up the next morning very unrested. I tossed and turned all night thinking about my current situation with Eleanor. I didn’t want to but I needed to apologize. I have two months left in the UK before I return to the states and I needed to make them as painless as possible. I didn’t like Eleanor but I needed to at least make my living situation work with her. I plan to go back to the flat with my tail between my legs and apologize for my actions even though I don’t regret any of them. 

I tells the girls where I’m going and they wish me good luck. Brenna insists that they come with me for protection but I didn’t think it was necessary. She was a tiny person and if she were to get hostile, I could hold my own no problem. I am worried that she has burned all of my things, though.

Once I get to my flat, I put my key in the lock. It doesn’t work. I try it to more times and I still can’t get it to work. I knock on the door as a last resort. Eleanor opens the door after a minute. Her nose is bandaged and swollen. For once in her life, she actually looks unattractive and I couldn’t be happier about it. She stares at me in disgust but allows me to walk in the door.

“I couldn’t get my key to work.” I mutter to her. 

“Yeah, that’s because I changed the locks.” She bites back. I finally take in my surroundings in the flat and I notice that all of my things are packed up in front of my door.

“You’re kicking me out?” I ask, completely petrified. What would I possibly do if Eleanor kicked me out of the flat? I would have no place to live. 

“Not just me. That wouldn’t be allowed, now would it? I called my dad who is great friends with the Dean of King’s College. He told the Dean about our little situation and he was absolutely appalled.” She hands me an envelope. “This is your official eviction notice, babes.” She gives me a wicked grin. “Next time, try not to cross me, ‘kay?” Her smile widens with victory. “The letter says that you have 24 hours to vacate the premance. I think that he was being generous but I can’t argue with the Dean.” I’m totally and completely fucked.


	16. Chapter 16 (Lean on Me by Glee Cast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenna and Mindy spend their last few days in the UK. Harry asks Jasmine an important question.

I text Brenna and Mindy about my situation and let them know that I’m stopping by Harry’s before I return to the hotel. They express their concern and tell me that they will do everything they can to help. I honestly don’t know what I can do in this situation. I’m royally fucked. I don’t have the funds to get my own flat for two months. I don’t have friends that I’m close enough with to ask to move in with. I might not have any other choice than to move back to the states early. Louis wasn’t joking when he said that she was out for blood. She’s definitely wounded me. I fucked her boyfriend but she’s fucked me even harder. 

I frantically knock on Harry’s door. I’m not one to cry in front of people but I can’t stop the waterworks. Harry answers the door quickly. His face immediately perks up at the fact that it’s me but his face drops when he sees that I’m crying. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He immediately engulfs me in a hug. I sob into his shoulder. 

“Eleanor got the Dean to approve my eviction from our flat. I’ve got nowhere to go. I’m going to have to move back to the states.” I cry even harder at saying those words out loud. Harry releases me from his hug and wipes my tears away. He guides me into his flat and sits us down on the couch.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jaz. You can stay here for the rest of your time here.” My eyes widen at what he’s asking me to do. 

“I couldn’t do that, Harry. I couldn’t ask you to do that. That’s not why I came over.” I get up from the couch. I’m about to walk out of his flat. This is all too overwhelming. He grabs my waist to keep me from moving. 

“Hey, now. Stop that. I know you didn’t, babe. It’s just an offer. You don’t have to move in if you don’t want to. I’m not pressuring you into it at all. I just don’t want to see you go so soon. I love.. I love spending time with you and getting to know you. Please don’t go back home.” I sit back down next to him. I truly didn’t want to go back home. I love it in England. I didn’t want to leave Harry. Hell, I didn’t want to leave Louis either. I didn’t want to move our relationship to the next level so quickly. On the other hand, what choice do I have? If I don’t move in with Harry, I will be on the next plane home to America. 

“Okay, Harry. I’ll move in with you.” I say quietly. 

“You will??” He says hopefully.

“Yeah.” I say, smiling back at him. 

 

Later that afternoon, Harry helps me move my things into his-- our flat. It is the most awkward interaction of my whole life. Eleanor and Harry continued to make snippy comments at the other. Neither refused to give up. I understood why they were doing it but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. Once all of my things were moved into the flat, Harry and I went to the hotel. We informed Mindy and Brenna on the situation.

“I have a favor to ask you both.” I ask them once we caught them up on everything.

“Anything and we’ll do it.” Brenna says.

“Yeah, it’s my fault you’re in this situation anyway.” Mindy responds. 

“I need you both not to say a word about this to any of my family. And yes, Mindy, that includes my brother.” Mindy has been in love with my brother for years and years so I needed to clarify that to her immediately. “I don’t need them to worry about me. I also wouldn’t want them to take out a loan or something to pay for a flat for me. They would not like the fact that I’m living with my boyfriend. You guys know my mom. She would shit herself. Please just keep this to yourselves.” They both adamantly agree that they won’t say a word. 

Even if it isn’t an ideal situation, we all agree to go out to the bars tonight. Brenna invites Brendon and Mindy invites Bebe. Louis tags along too but he still isn’t like himself. I tell Bebe about the situation with Eleanor and she laughs about the whole thing. Since Bebe knows about Louis and Harry, Mindy tells her every last detail. She thinks that Mindy is ballsy as fuck to say what she did. She high fives Brenna when she gets the chance. Brenna and Brendon are off in their own little world. Bebe informs me that she thinks that Eleanor will do something drastic such as telling a magazine about Louis’ sexuality. That revelation makes me so nervous for Louis. That shouldn’t be how he is outed. That is a precious moment in someone’s life and it shouldn’t be taken away from him. 

The rest of the night is filled with plenty of alcohol. Mindy goes back to Bebe’s flat for one last time, Brenna and Brendon go back to the hotel, and Harry, Louis and I go back to our flat. Mindy, Brenna, and I promise to meet up in the morning for breakfast before I see them off to the airport. I got super drunk because of the shitty day I’ve had. Louis got drunk as well. Nothing sexual ended up happening because Louis and I were so shitfaced. Harry took care of us both and the three of us cuddled and fell asleep. 

The next morning moves very fast. The girls and I have breakfast and it goes by far too quickly. I am very sad to see them leave. Louis, Harry, Brendon, and Bebe all accompany us to see them off. I didn’t think I was going to get that emotional but as soon as we are dropped off at the airport, I lose it.

“I just… I wish you both could stay here the rest of the time I’m here. I’ve gotten so used to being around you here. You can’t leave me with these dumb boys.” Harry and Louis move their hands to their chests as to symbolize that they’ve been injured. Brenna and Mindy let out a watery laugh. They, too, are crying. 

“I take back my invitation to live in my flat. Girls, take her away.” Harry jokes. He playfully swats me away when I try to hug him.   
Mindy and Brenna say goodbye to Bebe and Brendon. Mindy and Bebe are much more sad than the other couple because Bebe lives here and not in the states. They kiss far more obscenely than they should be at an airport terminal but none of us say anything. We give them their last moment together. Brenna and Brendon are all smiles. Brendon only lives a few hours away from Brenna so he promises to visit her as soon as he gets back to the states. I could see them possibly dating when they start spending time together back in America. I’m hopeful for Brenna. I’m sad for Mindy because there is no possible way that Bebe and her will work out if one of them doesn’t move to the country of the other.   
Harry gives them each a hug but stays longer hugging Brenna because she is whispering something in his ear. Harry nods at her and releases the hug. I want to know what was said. I am the last to say goodbye to them. We have a group hug and are crying on each other. I’m sure we look like absolute idiots but none of us seem to care. They board the flight quite reluctantly. I say goodbye to my best friends in the world with tears in my eyes with Harry holding me in his arms.


	17. Chapter17 (TIO by ZAYN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Harry get interesting when he texts her during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight chocking and Daddy references.

Classes resume the next day. The professors show no mercy with assigning homework and papers the first day back. Louis goes home to Doncaster for the day so he can tell his family about his sexuality. If Eleanor does spill the beans about him being bisexual then he wants to be able to tell his family on his own terms. 

Once classes are all finished for the day and we are back at our flat, Harry makes us supper. We are both insanely worried about Louis. He wasn’t taking the situation well at all. He didn’t give a shit about not being with Eleanor anymore. He was more worried about what everyone else would think of him. 

“How do you think his family is going to take the news?” I ask him. Harry knew Louis’ family extremely well.

“I don’t think they are going to care in the slightest. His mum, Jay, is an absolute sweetheart. If I’m being honest, I think she always kinda knew that he and I were more than friends. His sisters look up to him so much but I don’t think they will be fazed by the news. He’s worrying over nothing, if you ask me.” I nod at Harry’s confession. For Louis’ sake, I hope that he was right. 

After dinner, we set up in the living room to do our homework. We spend several hours doing homework and starting on papers. By the time we call it quits for the night, we are exhausted. We migrate to the bedroom and lay down as soon as we make it to the room. It doesn’t take us long to fall asleep. 

Louis is at our flat by the time we are finished with classes the next day. His face is ungodly pale and he looks like he’s been crying.

“What is it, Lou?” Harry says, rushing to his aid. He sits him on the couch and runs a comforting hand on the small of his back. 

“Do you want the good news or the insanely bad news first?” Louis asks in a quiet voice. Harry and I both agree on the good. “My family took the news very well. My mum said that she’s always sort of known that I liked boys and said she doesn’t love me any less because it’s who I am. My sisters all tackled me in a hug and said how much they loved me. I don’t know what I was expecting but they exceeded all of my expectations. I’m incredibly grateful that they still love me and support me.” He gives us a small smile. 

“Lou! That’s great. I knew you didn’t have anything to worry about.” Harry pulls him into a bear hug. Being the pessimist I am, I know we still have to hear the bad news.

“So then what’s the bad news?” I ask. This seems to shake Louis back into his sad state.

“Eleanor talked with a reporter and they published the article today.” Louis pulls out his phone to show us the article. The article was not pleasant. The words “cheating bastard” and “mega gay” were used. Harry and I just sit there in shock after we read the article. There were not any words that could comfort Louis at this moment. Both of us sit there and hold Louis for awhile. 

 

Louis has stayed with Harry and I for the passed six days. He has been moping around because of the article that was published. We obviously feel terrible for him. He’s going through an incredibly rough time but he’s constantly at our flat. His coach told him that in light of the article, he could take the week off of practice to figure everything out. He doesn’t leave the flat at all because he’s afraid people have read the article and judge him. He hasn’t talked to Niall or Liam since before the article is released. He hasn’t shaved his beard since the news broke out. It’s wildly inappropriate to be having dirty thoughts about him during a time like this but I would really like his scruffy face to be in between my legs. He’s too much in a funk to have sex with us. It’s totally understandable but we haven’t had any action in awhile. It’s going on two weeks. Harry and I haven’t been able to have sex because during the first week, Mindy and Brenna were breathing down our necks so we didn’t chance it. Now we haven’t had sex in the second week because we’ve been having to comfort Lou. I’m happy to be there for him because he’s a good person and shouldn’t feel this way but at the same time I’ve gotten so accustomed to having orgasms on the regular that Harry and I are both a little on edge.

It’s now Monday and Louis has to stay late at footie practice because he’s been out all week. This means that Harry and I get to have the flat to ourselves for a few hours before Louis gets back. I cannot even contain my excitement to get a little alone time with my boyfriend. He seems to feel the same way because during my last class on the day, I receive a text from Harry. He’s already finished for the day so he’s just waiting for me to get out of class.

From Harry: I can’t wait to get you back to our flat, baby girl

Fuck. Just that text alone sends electricity to my entire body. I want to keep him on edge and tease him a little. I don’t want him to know that I’m basically panting for him. I also think it’s cute that he said our flat. A definite keeper. 

To Harry: Oh yeah? How so?

From Harry: Do you want me to spell it out for you?

To Harry: Plz do. I’m completely clueless.

It takes a few minutes for him to respond. I’m starting to think that I’ve upset him. I was only trying to get a rise out of him. Just when I’m about to text him an apology, I receive another text from him.

From Harry: First, I want to slam you up against the door and take your clothes off in a frenzy. I want to see you naked so fucking bad. It’s been too long, baby girl. Then, I want to eat you out until you’re shaking so bad that you can’t stand up anymore. After that, I want to fuck you on the kitchen table just because it’s filthy and obscene. Lastly, I want to come on those glorious tits of yours. That spell it out for you enough?

Jesus Christ. I was not expecting that at all. I want him to all those things to me and more. Why does he have to be such a tease while I’m in class? He wasn’t playing fair. I decide that I’m not going to play fair either. 

To Harry: That’s all? Seems pretty bland to me. Might need to spice it up a bit. 

Harry responds almost immediately. 

From Harry: I’ve never heard any complaints from you before.  
From Harry: But fine, princess.  
From Harry: What is it that you’re wanting to “spice it up a bit”

I go with the absolute overkill. I want him to be panting in his seat wherever he is. Serves him right for trying to sexually frustrate me during class. 

To Harry: I want you to choke me a little, Daddy

Harry doesn’t respond the rest of class. I honestly expect him to be furious with me. When I get out of class, Harry is waiting for me right outside the door. His hair is rustled and his skin is blotchy. My text definitely affected him. When he looks at me, his eyes darken. 

“Hi, babe.” I greet him as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Let’s go home, shall we?” He says in a gruff voice that sends shivers down my spine. 

“Uh… yeah. Lead the way.” I murmur quietly back to him. 

We basically sprint to the flat. Neither of us has explicitly talked about what was said but the way we are sneaking touches at each other says it all. As soon as he opens the door to the flat, he crashes his face into mine. He puts his hands on me and slams the door shut. His body grinds into mine and my body hits the cold door. 

“You can’t be working me up like that, baby girl.” His says into my ear and clasps his lips to my neck. “You can’t joke about those kind of things.” He nibbles at the same spot on my neck. 

“I wasn’t joking.” I whisper into his ear. He shivers. His hand glide up my body to my neck. His hand wraps around my neck but puts no pressure into it. I inhale sharply at his action.

“You want me to do this?” He adds a little pressure onto my neck. I nod slowly.

“Harder.” I respond. He groans in response.

“Later.” He growls and releases my neck altogether and moves his hands to the hem of my top. I lift my arms and he pulls it over my head. His lips go to my neck as he unclasps my bra. The next thing I know, he’s dropping to his knees. He attaches his lips to the skin above my leggings. He messily kisses the skin. He slowly pulls my pants lower and lower until he kissing at my entrance. My body is on fire and I unconsciously vuck my hips towards his face. This encourages him to pull my pants the rest of the way down my legs. I hastily step out of them and push his head back to my entrance. He moans at my forwardness. To get a better angle at my clit, he lifts one of my legs over his head to rest on his shoulder. I put all of my weight on the door and rest a hand on the kitchen cabinet that is close to me. 

“Fuck, Harry.” I whimper to him. At my praise, He pulls on the leg that is on his shoulder and brings me closer to him. This angle feels incredible. I’m panting for more. I’m always panting for more when it comes to Harry. He can’t seem to get enough of it either. His whole face is between my thighs and taking all his can get of me. 

“Please, fuck me Harry.” I moan, moving my hips into him. I just want him to be inside of me already. It’s been two weeks too long. He stops his attack on me and looks up at me.

“Right now, baby? Don’t want you me to make you come?” He’s got such a husky voice and it’s impossibly sexy. I want nothing more to come right now but I also want him inside of me. 

“Want to come with you inside of me.” I whine. That earns me a soft moan. 

“Have to say please first, baby girl.” As soon as I hear my pet name, I know where this is going. 

“Please, Daddy.” I whisper. He doesn’t need told twice. He jumps to his feet and grabs my face into a filthy kiss. I realize that Harry is still fully clothed. I reach down to the button of his jeans and take little time to get him out of his jeans. He moves his hands to the hem of his shirt and I help him out of it. We move to the kitchen table and lifts me to onto it. He kisses my neck and my chest filthily. He’s grinding against my clit and my body is on fire. I’m tired of him teasing. “Just fuck me already.” I move to his ear and whisper, “Daddy.”

“How do you want it, baby girl?” A hand moves to his hard length and he carefully moves it close to my aching hole. I keep thinking he’s going to finally put it in me but he continues to tease me.

“I want you to fuck me from behind against the table.” He doesn’t skip a beat before he removes his body from mine and pulls me from the table. I struggle to find my footing because my legs are shaking so bad. He turns me around roughly and pushes my back downward until my front is against the kitchen table. Harry pushes my legs apart and positions himself at my entrance. I’m caught by surprise when he thrusts into me. Both of us moan that the newfound contact.

“Fuck, Jaz. It’s been too long. You’re so tight.” There’s a slight sting at his size but the pain is good. 

“Don’t hold back, babe. Give me everything you got.” I whine. He takes my advice wholeheartedly. He grabs onto my hips and pumps into me. Hard. I just want him to get rough with me. 

“Harder… Fuck!” He’s fucking into me so hard that I think I’m going to be bruised all over. “Yes, Daddy. Fuck. Right here!” He hits my special spot. I’m moaning obscenely loud because of how good it feels. He grabs onto my hair and pulls harder than he probably should. The pain only makes me feel better. Harry is panting hard and moans every so often. 

“Spank me, Daddy.” I egg him on. I don’t know what has come over me but I want everything. I just want to be dirty as fuck with him. He does as he’s told and spanks me with all he has.

“Harder!” I squeak out. He pulls harder on my hair and spanks me harder than the first time. I’m sure that I will have a hand print of his giant hand on my ass by the time we’re finished. He’s pumping into me relentlessly and it’s bringing me close to the edge. I want nothing more than to come but I want this to last just a little bit longer. He slaps my ass a few more times; so hard that my entire butt is stinging. The soreness only turns me on more. “Choke me. Please, choke me Daddy.”

He moans at my request and lets go of my hair. He grabs me softly by the neck and guides upwards so that my back is touching his front. He adds more strength to his hold on my neck. He continues thrusting in and out of me and sucks on the nape of my neck. He presses a bit harder on my neck.

“Is this what you want, baby girl.” The pressure on my neck makes it hard to speak so I nod feverently. “Is this good or do you want more?” I take a chance and use my voice.

“More. Always more.” My voice is hoarse and barely audible but Harry hears every word. He picks up his pace and tightens his grip on my neck. Pleasure is pooling in my stomach and I come with a loud moan of Harry’s name. My vision is blurry and I seeing white. My legs are shaking uncontrollably and I don’t think I’ve ever been so fucked out before. Harry releases his hold on my neck and I fall back down onto the table. Harry grabs both of my hips and pumps into me hard and fast. It doesn’t take him long before he’s pulling out of me and coming on my ass. He collapses onto my back and I don’t have the energy to hold him up so we fall to the floor. I feel floaty but absolutely amazing. After a few minutes of catching our breaths on the floor Harry suggests we go to the bedroom.

“But I just don’t wanna.” I whine. Harry gets up off of the floor and walks into the bedroom. After a few seconds, he returns with his comforter wrapped around himself. He drops the comforter on me and grabs two coffee cups. I move myself under the kitchen table and wrap the blanket around myself. Harry is stark ass naked and is making us tea. Why does he have to be so adorable and yet so sexy at the same time? He hands me my cup of tea and takes some of the covers to place over himself. 

“You know what I wanna do, babe? I wanna play truth. We haven’t played in a long time.” I lazily smile at his words.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.” I respond. “You first, though.”

“Just for future reference, what’s one thing in bed that is an instant turn off?” He sips on his tea while he waits for my answer. This question was a no brainer.

“I hate when people refer to having sex as ‘making love’. If anyone ever said that to me in bed I would probably vomit on them. I have no idea why I hate it so much but I really, honestly do.” He laughs at my comment.

“I don’t even know who to respond to that, love. Thanks for that heads up. It’s your turn.” I take a sip of my tea as well while I think of a question to ask. 

“What Hogwarts house do you belong to?” My question causes him to full body laugh.

“Really? That’s all you got?”

“I’m sorry. I honestly think you fucked my brains out. I can’t think out deep questions because you were just so deep in me.” He’s laughing hard that I think he’s going to drop his cup of tea. 

“You’re ridiculous, babe. But to answer your question, I’m a Hufflepuff.” He smiles at me once he gets his laughing under control. He think for a second and his questions comes abruptly. “Have you ever been in love?” Harry asks and looks at me with serious eyes. Why on earth would he ask a question about love? I don’t even want to think about the possibilities. 

“With my ex boyfriend, I thought I was in love with him but looking back I don’t know if I was. But yes, I think I’ve been in love at some point in my life.” What I fail to mention is that it’s at this point in my life. With Harry. Maybe. I wouldn’t dare tell him that though. “What is the most romantic thing you would do for someone you love?” 

“I’d write them a song.” There was no hesitation with his answer. I wonder if he’s ever written Louis a song. I shake the thought away. “What is going to happen to us when you have to go back home?” He looks sad and worried. I honestly hadn’t thought about it. It was an out of sight, out of mind type thing. 

“I wish I had an answer for you, Harry but I don’t. I haven’t thought about it much because it hurts me too much to even think about it. I don’t want to leave you to go back home.” I honestly feel as if I’m about to cry. Harry mirrors my emotions. I let out a watery laugh. “Okay, I don’t want to play anymore. I’m sad now. Just hold me so I don’t have to think about it anymore.” Harry moves out from under the table for a moment to set the cups on its surface. He shoots me a sad smile and wraps his arms around me.

“I don’t want you to leave either, love.”


	18. Chapter 18 (Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes home to Holmes Chapel for the weekend. Louis comes over to keep Jasmine company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Louis time.

Another week has passed living at Harry’s. Being here with him just feels natural. Our relationship feels so normal and happy. We do have one minor kink to our perfect relationship. That would be Louis. It’s not that I don’t enjoy him being around him. I quite like him and we have great banter. The only problem is that Harry seems to pay more attention to Louis than he does me when he’s around. I don’t blame him in the slightest though because Louis radiates like the sun. It’s just an odd thing to get used to; Louis and Harry.

It’s now Friday and Harry is leaving for Holmes Chapel to go visit his mum. His sister, Gemma, is coming to town too so he figured this weekend would be the best time to go. I am super nervous to stay in the flat by myself for the entire weekend without Harry being with me. I didn’t dare ask him to take me with him to Holmes Chapel because I didn’t want to impose. I also am deathly afraid to meet Harry’s family. He had made subtle hints about wanting me to meet his family but never explicitly asked me so I didn’t push it further. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, babe.” I frown at him and leave kisses all over his face. 

‘I’m going to miss you too, love. Don’t have too much fun without me.” He kisses me on the lips and picks up his backpack. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

My Friday is anything but exciting. After 9, I thought it would be a good idea to open up a bottle wine. It’s now 11 and I’m three glasses deep. I really wish Harry was here. I’m so bored. There’s only so much Netflix one can watch until their brain melts. I called Bebe but she was busy at a fashion show she was working at. I decide calling Louis is a great idea. He answers on the third ring.

“Jasmine? Are you okay?” Louis says through the phone.

“Louisssss! Hi babes. What are you doing?” He chuckles.

“Are you drunk?”

“Not drunk! I have had a few glasses of wine. I’m actually thinking about finishing off the bottle. I’m just soooo bored and lonely.” I probably sound whiny but in my inebriated state, I don’t really care how I sound. 

“Would you like me to come over and keep you company, dear?” He’s just so nice. Damn him for being so nice.

“Oh, Lou! Would you really come over just to keep me company?” He chuckles again.

“Yeah, of course I would love. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy being around you. You’re the only one that has the guts to call me out on my shit.” I giggle at his words.

“I do have one condition if you come over, babes.” 

“And what might that be?” He responds.

“Will you get drunk with me? Or at least get on my level?”

“I could definitely go for a drink or two.”

 

Louis arrives within thirty minutes after the call. He brought a bottle of wine for himself. I am actually extremely happy to have Louis come over to keep me company. He is such a good friend and person in general. As soon as I opened the door, he displayed the biggest smile; the kind of smile that made his eyes crinkle. He is so pretty. I give him a hug once he makes his way into the flat. I probably look a fright. I have a pair of Harry’s joggers on and a tank top without a bra on. My hair is up in a messy bun and I only have a hint of mascara on. 

“Hello, love. Having a good time?” He smirks at me.

“Being in the flat without Harry just sucks, if I’m honest. I’m just so bored and lonely. Will you cuddle me, Lou?” I pucker my lips at him for a bigger affect. 

“Of course I will. Just let me catch up to you a little on the alcohol scale. Do you want another glass of wine?” He asks. He’s such a gentleman. I nod my head yes and migrate back to the couch. I glance back over to Louis and catch him chugging half of his bottle of wine. 

“You weren’t joking with you said you wanted to be on my level.” I laugh.

“Well, I’ve had a pretty shitty week. I actually had to be productive and not hide from the entire world.” He brings me my glass of wine and he sits down next to me with his glass. 

“You know, you can always talk to me about these things right? Like, we’re friends and I genuinely care about you so talk away.” He shoots me a sad smile. 

“It honestly hasn’t been as bad as I thought it was going to be. A few of my teammates have made shitty comments but the coach gave them shit for it so practice hasn’t been too awful. I also finally faced Niall and Liam yesterday. It went so much better than I thought it was going to go. They said that they had always known about Harry and I on some level. When we were dating years ago, they said that we were not shy about it at all. Which I guess we weren’t but I was dumb about telling people. I’m kind of an idiot if you haven’t noticed, Jaz.” He laughs quietly and takes another gulp of wine. 

“You aren’t an idiot. You were just afraid. That’s completely understandable. And just saying, Eleanor is a stupid bitch for what she did to you. I never liked the girl but she’s crossed so many lines with what she did to you. It’s just not okay to out someone. That was your moment and she completely took it away from you. If I see her again, I would release my fury on her. Just deck her in the face like Brenna did and make her have to get surgery for the perfect little nose of hers.” Sober or drunk, I would probably fight that bitch. What she did to Louis is unforgivable. 

“I do really appreciate you having my back.” He gives my leg a reassuring squeeze. 

“Of course, Lou. I consider you a good friend. I’m very loyal to my friends so I have your back, no matter what.” He takes another large gulp of his wine. 

“To be honest, Jaz. I never thought you and I would be friends. I was insanely jealous of you and Harry. I never thought I would be friends with someone Harry was dating. I just thought it would be too weird. But then you showed up and changed everything. I’m really glad I’ve met you and have become your friend. Not to mention, it’s been a perk seeing you naked too.” He flashes me a smug smirk and I playfully nudge him.

“You seem to forget that I’ve seen you naked before too. And inside of my boyfriend.” He giggles at my response and takes another drink. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can, love.”

“When Eleanor was scolding you about sleeping with guys you mentioned that it was always only Harry. Does that mean Harry is the only man you’ve ever slept with?” I take a large drink of my wine because I don’t honestly know if I’m prepared for the answer. 

“Yeah, Harry is the only guy I’ve ever been with and probably will ever be with. I don’t know. Once I slept with Harry, it was like all men that I looked at weren’t Harry and therefore would be inferior to him. I know that sounds dumb.” He’s either blushing or the wine is getting to him. I vote that he’s blushing.

“It’s not dumb at all, Lou. He is special to you. That much is obvious.” I don’t really know what else to say. What is obvious is that Louis is still in love with Harry. I decide not to press it further. We mindlessly watch TV for a bit while we nurse our glasses of wine. Once the episode is over, Louis turns to me. 

“I have a question and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want. It’s really invasive.” He asks.

“Go for it, babes.” 

“Would you ever have sex with me? Like just me? We do have this arrangement of sorts with the three of us. If you let Harry and I fuck sometimes then why shouldn't we have sex with each other. I mean only if you were into that.” Louis asks, very timidly. He was rambling. Did this mean that Louis wanted to have sex with me? Possibly tonight? 

“Yeah, Lou. I would definitely have sex with you without Harry.” I finish the rest of my wine as does Louis. Why is there such tension in the room? Sexual tension. What is even happening? “I have a question.”

“Ask away.” 

“Is the domming thing only reserved for Harry or have you considered it with other people?” Wine makes me too honest. 

“I never have with anyone else but I don't know if I would. I've never really thought of it. I’m open for anything though.” He gives me a knowing smirk. 

“Does it bother you that I call Harry daddy sometimes?” His eyes darken.

“It did at first. I was super pissed. But I didn’t have any reason to be mad. You’re Harry’s girlfriend and what you do with each other is between each other. I do have to say though, he learned from the best.” He winks at me. Jesus Christ. I just want to melt into a puddle on the floor. 

“I’m quite satisfied with how he is so I guess I should say thank you?” I giggle at my own joke and lean into him. I’m pleasantly drunk and tipped my glass too far to the side and is slips on Louis’ shirt. The red liquid soaks into his white t-shirt. “Oh shit, Lou. I’m so sorry. I’m drunker than I thought.”

“No worries, love.” He gets up from the couch and tears his shirt off. I stare at him in awe. His tattoos are on full display and fuck he’s so attractive. “Staring, are you?” He flashes me his smug ass grin. 

“I, uh. Yeah, you know what, I am. You’re hot as fuck and now you’re shirtless. Of course I’m going to stare.”

“Fair enough.” He sits back down onto the loveseat. Something lights up in his eyes and he turns forwards me. Before I know what he’s doing, he’s pouring the rest of his wine down my chest.

“Hey! What was that for??” I whine. The liquid runs down my boobs, soaking my purple tank top. 

“It’s only fair!” He responds.

“Not even. Mine was accidental. Yours was intentional. Now I’m all sticky.”

“Guess you’re going to have to take your top off. So sorry, dear.” His face looks anything but sorry. I do as he suggests, regardless. I pull the tank top over my head. When the shirt is off I throw it on the floor and look over at Louis. He is staring at me with such a dark expression. 

“Like what you see?” I ask timidly. He guides my hand to his crotch. He’s hard in his jeans.

“Does that answer your question?” He says in a voice much deeper than his voice normally is. 

“I think that clears a few things up.” I say quietly. I don’t know why I’m so nervous around him all of the sudden. I seen him naked before and he’s seen me naked. I keep my hand on his crotch and add a little pressure. Louis lets out a small whine.

I move my head closer to his neck and suck at the skin. His eyes flutter closed in pleasure. I move to the floor and situate myself so that I’m on the floor in front of him. I unbutton his jeans and he hastily pulls his pants down to his ankles. I grab his length and pump him slowly in my hand. Quiet moans escape his lips. I lick a long stripe along his shaft. His hips buck forward, gesturing for me to continue. I swirl my tongue on the head of his cock. He lets out a breathy moan. 

“Don’t tease me, Jaz.” At his words, I put him all the way in my mouth. He sighs, relieved. I move up and down on his dick. I get a rhythm going but am careful not to deep throat him just yet. Louis is emitting pretty sounds. I increase the suction of my lips and take him lower than before. His dick finally touches the back of my throat and he moans louder than before. I repeat my action a few more times until his hand attaches itself to the back of my head. He guides my head further down and leaves it there for a few seconds. I stay there as best as I can and try not to choke on it because I know he doesn’t have a gag reflex. He releases his hold on my hair. I make my own rhythm again until he gestures me to come off of him altogether.

“Go get a condom, Jaz.” I don’t need telling twice. I get up off of my knees and walk into Harry and I’s room. I rummage through the bedside table until I find a condom. I venture back into the living room and toss the condom to him. He’s looking at me with such a deep desire. I take this as my cue to get naked. I pull my sweatpants down my legs and step out of them. Louis had taken his jeans off the rest of the way and is now in a pile next to the couch. 

“Put it on me?” He asks, holding up the condom.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” I say awkwardly. I’ve never actually put on a condom on someone before. I sit down next to him and open the foil packaging. I tentatively roll the latex over his length. Louis brings a hand to the side of my face and pulls me to him. Our lips connect and the kiss only stay innocent for a fraction of a second. His tongue enters my mouth and we moan into each other’s mouths. After a few minutes of filthy making out, I move a leg over his body so that I’m straddling him. I lower myself on him. We both let out relieved sighs. He places both hands on my ass and pushes me down lower on him until his bottoms out. He creates a rhythm by moving my ass so that I’m riding him but not doing much of the work. It felt incredible. He is very girthy so the stretch was nice. 

“Harder, Lou.” I moan. He does as he’s told and slams me onto him much harder and faster. I’m moaning loudly and reaching for any part of him I can find. My hands find his biceps and I my fingernails dig into the skin. He moans louder and attaches his lips to my neck. He sucks on the skin for awhile and I’m positive it is going to leave a bright purple mark. I moan at the sensitive skin and he lets out a satisfied grunt. A hand leaves my ass only to return with a stinging smack. “Fuck. Do that again.” He repeats his motions several more times. He moves us lower on the couch and starts thrusting his hips against me. He’s going very fast and his hips are starting to get sloppy. 

“I’m close, Jaz.” He spits out. I move to his ear.

“Come for me, Lou.” I whisper. He pumps into me three more times until he’s coming with a grunt. He flips us over so that I’m laying on my back on the couch. He gently pulls out of me and discards the used condom on the floor. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He practically growls. He spreads my legs apart so that one leg is laying on top of the loveseat and I put the other on the table next to us. He brings his face closer to my entrance and attaches his mouth on me. His scruff immediately rubs against my sensitive skin. It’s rough but feel incredible. His tongue traces circles around my clit. I’m already super sensitive because we just had sex so I’m sure it won’t take long for me orgasm. He puts his hands in the inside of each of my thighs to position me at a better angle on my clit. It really does the trick and I moan loudly. 

“Fuck, Lou. Right there. Getting close… So good with your mouth.” I choke out. This encourages him to try even harder to make me come. The tricks he is doing with his tongue is baffling. I don’t know how or where he learned to be this good with his tongue. I’m moaning freely and loudly. I pull on his feathery hair impossibly close to my entrance. He flips his tongue a certain angle on my clit and that’s all I need to bring me over the edge. “Fuck. Lou!” I moan as I come. He wipes his face with the back of his hand and lays on me. His head lands on my boob.

“These really do make good pillows.” I giggle at his words.

“Oh shut up, weirdo.” I playfully slap the side of his head. He chuckles along with me. Our laughter dies down and we stay quiet for a few minutes. He looks up at me and gasps.

“You have a huge hickey on your neck.” He points at the skin.

“Do you think it’ll be gone by Sunday?” I ask. I don’t think it’ll be a big deal to Harry that Louis and I had sex but I didn’t want the first thing he notices when he gets home is the hickey Louis gave me.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be gone by Sunday.”

 

I was exactly right about Harry noticing the hickey on my neck. It had been two days since Louis and I had sex but the hickey had barely faded it at all. Louis had reassured me that it wasn't a big deal and Harry wasn’t going to care. Boy was I wrong. As soon as Harry walks in the door, I run to give him a huge hug.

“Hey, Haz.” Louis yells from the couch. Harry releases me from the hug and looks right at the hickey on my neck.

“Where did you get this hickey because you sure as hell didn’t get it from me.” He grumbles. I feel my cheek heat up. 

“Oh, um, it’s from Louis.” I say quietly. Harry turns to Louis. 

“So what, you just stayed here all weekend and fucked my girlfriend? Real great, mate. Cheers.” Harry genuinely looks upset. I have no idea why. He gets to have sex with both of us. Why can’t Louis and I have sex?

“Haz, I don’t understand why you’re mad right now. We all literally slept together like two weeks ago.” Louis responds.

“Yeah, but I was participating. You two didn’t even run it by me.” He was being ridiculous.

“Babe, it just kind of happened. Besides, you have sex with me without Louis around and I let you have sex with Louis without me being around sometimes but I don’t get butthurt about it.” I mutter. He was actually starting to piss me off.

“No offense, but I don’t think you have a right to get upset. You did cheat on Jaz with me and we all have slept together. I don’t understand what the big deal is.” I’m glad that Louis has my back. 

“There is absolutely no reason to bring up the cheating. Jasmine and I are past that and she has forgiven me. Don’t throw that in my face. And I’m mad because nobody talked to me about it beforehand and I have to find out about it by noticing a giant hickey on Jasmine’s neck. Great marking there, Lou.” Harry is growing with irritation. 

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry because I’m not. If you get to have sex with Louis then why can’t I? That’s being selfish and a bit hypocritical.” I tell him honestly. 

“Well fine, then. I’m going to go put my shit away. Feel free to have sex again you two.” Harry huffs into his bedroom.

“He’s not playing fair.” I complain. “We did nothing wrong, right?” 

“Jaz, I’m completely on your side with this. He’s being stubborn and a bit of a dick, if I’m honest. We’re going to sit until he comes back out and have a proper chat with him about it.” 

“What do we even say to him?” I ask.

“I don’t know yet, love. But I’ll figure it out when he comes back out.” It takes Harry around thirty minutes to come out of the room. 

“Are you ready to have a civilized conversation like a normal person?” I ask him. He nods slightly and I pat the seat next to me. Louis clears his throat once Harry has sat down.

“Okay, mate. Let’s talk.” Louis states.

“I’m listening.” Harry says lowly. 

“Alright, so Jaz and I have talked about it and we don’t think you’re being fair. You get to have sex with both of us and we don’t complain. The one time she and I have sex, you throw a fit. There has to be a way around all the hostility.” That gives me an idea. It’s completely mad.

“We could all kinda like… date each other?” I say quietly. They both look at me with surprised faces. It wasn’t that far fetched. “What? We all like each other, right? We enjoy having sex with each other and enjoy spending time with each other. That’s what people in relationships do. Harry, I doubt you would want to stop sleeping with Lou and only keeping him as a friend and I don’t really want that either. So the solution would be to just date each other.” They both continue to stare at me like I’ve gone insane or something. “One of you say something, please. I know I don’t sound that insane.” Louis is the first to respond. 

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I obviously adore you, Haz and I’ve really liked getting to know you, Jasmine. What’s the worst that could happen?” He looks to Harry for a response. 

“Harry?” 

“This sounds completely mental, you guys. How could this possibly work?” Leave it to Harry to be a pessimist about the idea.

“We take it one day at a time. It’s not like we’re married, babe. We just have fun and enjoy each other. What’s the problem with that?” I tell him. 

“I’m in. Haz, what do you say?” Louis asks.

“Okay. I’ll go along with this crazy fucking idea.” Harry grins at us, shyly.

“So does this mean I’m officially dating you again, Harry?” Louis says with a dopey grin.

“Hey, now. And me, Lou!” I pout at him.

“Of course, Jaz. How in the world could I forget about you?” I flash him a smile. 

“So we’re like.. A throuple?” Harry asks with a smug grin on his face. Louis and I both groan at his stupid joke. “Oh, come on guys. Let me have this moment. I’m still pissed about that hickey on Jasmine’s neck.”

“You can’t be mad now, babe. We’re dating. All of us.” I smile at my two boyfriends. Yeah, this was a little fucking weird. This is going to take a little bit to get used to.


	19. Chapter 19 (Medicine by Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry, and Jasmine are an official throuple. Harry preforms his new song and it's got Louis and Jasmine feeling some type of way.

Our first outing as an official ‘throuple’ was that next Saturday. Harry had a gig and was extremely excited about Louis and I both going because he wrote a new song and was going to debut it at his gig. He was very hush-hush about it all week. He takes the book he writes all of his songs in everywhere he goes because he knows Louis and I will try to read it. 

It’s now Saturday thankfully. Harry left a few hours ago to practice with his band a bit and work out the tweeks of his new song. The only thing that he told Louis and I is that the song is called ‘Medicine’. Louis made he and I a cocktail before we head out.

“What do you think his song is going to be about?” I ask Lou. He looks up from his drink and smirks at me. 

“Knowing him, it will probably be about sex. Whenever he is getting laid on the regular he always writes about it. He wrote a song about a year ago when he and I, uh, were having relations when I was dating Eleanor. It was called Temporary Fix. I’ll ask him to play it tonight.” It’s a little odd to hear him talk about he and Harry in the past but I’m slowly getting used to it. I kind of have to because they talk about the past a lot.

Louis and I get there around 10. Harry’s set starts around 10:30. Harry spots us immediately and runs over. He runs a hand through his luscious hair and grins at us. “Are you ready for your set, love?” Louis asks him. Harry automatically perks up at the pet name.

“I’m very excited to play you guys my new song.” Harry responds. He talks to us for a few more minutes and then the bassist of his band waves him over to come join them. Louis and I wish him luck and both give him a kiss. We get a few odd gazes but I’m so happy that I don’t even care. Louis guides us to the bar and buys us both a drink. We set down at the table Harry reserved for us closest to the stage. After a few minutes, the lights on the stage turn on.

“Hi, I’m Harry and I’m gonna play a few songs for you.” He does a quirky wave to the crowd and clears his throat. “The first song I’m gonna play for you is called Sign of the Times.” He sings the song impeccably. He plays two more songs. “I have two more songs to play for you all. The next song is a song I wrote last year. This is Temporary Fix.” The lyrics screamed their situation at the time. You can call me When you're lonely When you can't sleep I'll be your temporary fix You control me Even if it's just tonight. He even eluded to the fact that Louis doms him ‘you control me’. Jesus, Louis wasn’t kidding. “The last song I’m gonna play for you tonight is a song I wrote recently. This is Medicine. I hope you enjoy.” The song starts and I’m immediately on the edge of my seat. This song has such a different feel to it. The chorus is literally about oral sex; talking about the way we tasted. He dancing around the stage obscenely and is practically moaning on stage. I’m not sure how he gets away with this. It should be illegal to be this attractive. The second verse hits. The boys and the girls are in I mess around with them And I'm okay with it. He points to Louis and I when he says the line. I feel my cheeks getting hotter. I look over to Louis and he looks the way I feel. Harry finishes his song and thanks the crowd.

Harry comes to see us after the set and is looking so hot and sweaty. He’s wearing a pink polka dotted shirt that is barely buttoned. He’s wearing his usual black skinny jeans and Chelsea boots. He was looking like the ultimate snack. In contrast to his appearance, his face looks timid. “How’d you two like the song?” He has no reason to be bashful. He was no holds bar on the stage.

“Shit, Haz, the last two songs were incredible.” I shoot Louis a look. His eyes widen for a second and then he continues. “The last song especially. You looked so sexy performing it.”

“Yeah, babe. I can’t get enough on you on stage. You look so happy and free up there. It’s an added bonus that you get all hot and sweaty.” He gives me a smug grin.

“Thank, guys. I’m happy that you both support me so much.” He gives us each a kiss on the cheek. 

“How about a shot for such a great set?” Louis suggests.

“Definitely.” Harry responds. 

 

We get home about an hour later. We’re not drunk but we all feel pretty pleasant. Harry pores us each a glass of wine and we migrate to the couch. Louis and I kind of cuddle up against Harry. We’re joking and laughing with each other. Our banter is always the best. Louis finishes his glass of wine and he stands up. 

“Tonight’s the night.” He says simply. Harry and I look at each other, bewildered. 

“Tonight’s the night for what?” Harry asks.

“Well, both of you have been talking to me about it lately and I aim to please my boyfriend.” He smiles at Harry. “And girlfriend.” He adds. Harry and I look at each other again. I am completely lost at what he could be talking about. Harry thinks for a second until it finally clicks for him. 

“Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” He beams.

“I’m gonna let you top me, yeah. So get in the bedroom.” Louis smirks at each of us and walks towards the bedroom. Harry’s eyebrow perks up in excitement and he stands up. He sticks his hand out for me to take and I do gladly. We basically sprint to the bedroom.

When we enter the room, Louis is already naked and sprawled out on the bed. He has the lube and a condom next to his head and he is stroking himself lazily. “Fuck.” I hear Harry mutter under his breath. Harry walks to the bed and takes off his shirt. I follow suit and drop to my knees. I don’t know what came over me. I think I always have this innate need try to be slightly better than Louis. It is usually unsuccessful but I am going to try regardless. I make quick work with removing Harry’s pants. I put Harry into my mouth and bob my head. He moans softly. I create a good rhythm and when I start to get comfortable, Louis clears his throat dramatically. 

“I’m not going to have to open myself up, am I?” Louis says impatiently. The cheeky fucker. I slide Harry out of my mouth and stand up. I take my pants off and when I turn to the bed I see that Harry has wasted no time with getting his hands on Louis. Harry pours the lube onto his fingers. Louis lets out a pathetic sound when Harry’s first finger inserts inside of him. The noise ignites something inside of me.

“Where do you want me?” I ask them. This pulls Harry out of his concentration and he looks up at me. 

“Sit on Lou’s face.” He says, very serious. His pupils are dilated and he’s taking his sweet time with working Louis open. I glance over at Louis to make sure it is okay with him.

“Hmm. Right there, Haz. Come here, Jaz baby.” I do as I’m told and climb onto the bed. I tentatively climb around Louis’ neck. His hands grab my ass and lifts me the rest of the way onto his face. He immediately licks a circle on my clit. Just as he does this, Harry adds another finger inside of Louis. He moans on my clit. The vibrations send waves through me. Despite everything happening to him, he’s surprisingly still so good with his tongue. It’s so good that I’m grinding on his face; probably crushing him. He doesn’t seem to mind though because he is taking everything I am giving. His tongue freezes and his loud moan vibrates through my entire body. I glance over to Harry and he has a smug smirk on his face. He found Louis’ prostate. I really want to hear the pretty sounds escaping his mouth without me on top of that pretty mouth of his so I climb off of him.

“I wasn’t finished--Fuck. With you, Jaz.” Louis says but barely manages to get out. He is becoming completely undone. I’ve never seen him this way. He always has such a collected demeanor about him so it’s amazing to see him quite the opposite. 

“I wanna see you like this, Lou. It’s such an amazing sight to witness.” I respond. I feel weird to just sit there and stare at him so I make myself useful and crawl over to Harry’s neglected cock. He’s so turned on by opening Louis up that he’s leaking precum all over the comforter. I swear we have to wash the comforter every other day. 

I get my mouth on Harry’s cock and he immediately bucks his hips and the head of his cock hits the back of my throat. I try my best to take everything he’s giving to me. Louis moans brokenly so I assume Harry hit his prostate again. The sounds Louis is making ignites my entire body. 

“Add another. Fuck, so good baby.” Louis says in between moans. Harry is moaning as well. He adds another finger along with the other two and doesn’t waste any time moving them. Harry has such long, thick fingers. I don’t know how Louis is taking them so well but he keeps wanting more and more. I want at least a little of Harry’s attention so I deep throat him as far as I can possibly take and stay there. Harry moans a gruff and sexy moan. He uses his free hand to plant a smack on my ass with such force that it startles me. I moan onto his dick at the sensation which only makes him buck his hips impossibly closer to my face. 

“Fuck, Haz. I can’t take it anymore. Need you inside me. Now.” Louis says thankfully. Harry’s got such a big dick that it’s almost too much to deep throat him. I love it though. I love to make him feel good. And Louis. 

I slide Harry out of my mouth and sit up next to him. Harry slowly takes his fingers out of Louis. Louis makes a frustrated sound and clinches around nothing. He rests his body weight on his elbows so he can look at us. The three of us stare at amazement at each other for a minute before one of us finds our voice. 

“How do you want to do this?” Harry says in a low voice. He looks at me and I see that his pupils are blown. I’m sure mine look the same. Louis clears his voice softly and runs a hand through his sweaty fringe. 

“Jaz, lay down on your back.” Is all Louis says. He sits up and moves to the side so that I can lay down. I do as I’m told. Louis grabs a condom from the pile on the end of the bed and rips the foil packaging with his teeth. He takes the condom out of the package and tosses it off the bed. He sighs softly as he rolls the condom onto himself. He moves so that he’s hovering over me. He uses one hand to grab my face to pull me into a desperate kiss. He slides his tongue into my mouth. At the same time he guides his cock to my entrance and pushes himself in. I moan into his mouth and he swallows the moan. He doesn’t wait long to start moving. The hand not on my face is grabbing my hip to push into me harder. He breaks our kiss to look back at Harry. I look over too and Harry is pumping his length with his bottom lip between his teeth. I can tell Louis wants to egg him on a little bit. I kind of do too. Harry looks so blissed out yet jealous and neglected at the same time. 

“Fuck, Lou. Harder.” I moan. Louis does as he’s told and slams into me with much more force than before. He engulfs me into a sloppy kiss and moans loudly into my mouth. 

“Jesus, Jaz. You feel so fucking good.” Louis exclaims. His voice is hoarse and fucked out. Louis continues to fuck me with such rough thrusts that I barely notice Harry grab a condom from the edge of the bed. Louis stops abruptly and I see Harry’s huge hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

When Harry thrusts into Louis it’s with such intensity that Louis thrusts into me even though he didn’t move. Louis cries out when Harry bottoms out. Harry doesn’t give him anytime to adjust. He starts thrusting into him with the same intensity as the first thrust so Louis is fucking into me as well. Harry is grunting, Louis is moaning to the point that it sounds like a scream, and I’m panting for more. The angle that Louis is hitting makes the fire in me intensify. The way he is moving against me is also rubbing against my clit. My body is screaming for release. I feel so close but I can’t come undone. To keep from moaning so loudly, Louis sucks on the nubs of my breasts. This is all it takes for me to orgasm. My legs are shaking uncontrollably and I’m clenching around Louis. He hisses with overstimulation at the feeling. 

“Fuck. Look so good when you come.” Louis manages to get out in between moans. This makes Harry thrust even harder into Louis. He is whimpering for mercy but Harry won’t let up. Louis looks so close. His pupils are completely blown when he looks at me. 

“Gonna come, Haz.” He moans. Harry grabs his shoulders so that Louis’ back is up against his chest now. The movement causes Louis to slide out of me. We both sigh at the loss of contact. Louis’ sigh is immediately replaced with a moan. This angle is hitting his prostate perfectly and he’s starting to come undone. I take this opportunity to take the condom off of Louis’ cock and throw it off the bed. I pump him slowly in my hand. He’s whimpering at all of the contact he is getting. With a loud “Fuck” he’s coming. I angle my boobs so he shoots his come onto my chest. I feel filthy but in the best way possible. Louis looks so fucked out but he’s giving his all to Harry. He doesn’t even falter at all after his orgasm. 

“Lay back down, Jaz.” He says, his voice no more than a whisper. I do what he says. He moves down to my entrance. He arches his back so that Harry has a better angle to fuck into Louis. Louis gets his mouth on me and is relentless against my clit. He’s being absolutely obscene but it’s only turning me on more. It’s turning Harry on, too. We lock eyes and his eyes daken.

“Fuck.” Harry mutters but comes out more like a moan. Louis moves his tongue every which way it will go. At a particular angle, a jolt of pleasure runs through me.

“Fuck, Lou. Right there.” I moan, bucking my hips torwards his face. His scruff is rubbing me in all the right places which is only making everything more intense. He flicks his tongue the way he did before and my body gives the same response. Harry is looking at me with such intensity. Louis flicks his tongue again and I arch my back in pleasure. 

“‘M gonna come.” Harry grunts. His thrusts increase in speed and force but his hips are getting sloppy. He has a death grip on Louis’ hips and I’m sure his fingers are going to leave bruises. Louis moans onto my clit and it causes more waves of pleasure through my body. I already felt close. 

“Shit.” Harry hisses as he comes. He stills completely. He catches his breath for a moment before he slides out of Louis. Louis whines at the emptiness but continues his glorious torture on my clit. I grab at Louis’ sweaty fringe to bring him impossibly closer to my entrance. He repeats the same motion as before three more times and I’m coming again. Louis emerges from in between my legs and wipes his face on the back of his hand. 

Louis sits down so that that he’s resting his back on the wire headboard. He’s sporting another hard on. It’s good to know he gets turned on by eating me out. Harry tuts quietly next to him and doesn’t say another word. He repositions himself so that he’s in front of Louis. Harry takes Louis’ length in his mouth and takes all of him. Louis moans at the newfound contact and bucks his hips up reflexively. Harry doesn’t even flinch. He starts bobbing his head up and down while hollowing his cheeks. He is really a pro at sucking dick. All I can do is look in amazement while my boyfriend is sucking my other boyfriend’s dick. This is such a weird concept but I love every second of it. Louis moans at the work Harry is doing. It doesn’t take Louis long to come for the second time. His second orgasm is much more intense and lasts longer. It looks like it’s almost too much for him. Harry swallows every drop of Louis’ come. It should be disgusting to watch my boyfriend swallowing come but it’s actually turning me on once again. 

We all lay down flat on the bed; all of us catching our breaths and calming down from the events that just transpired. No one says anything for awhile. Harry finally clears his throat to say something. 

“How can the two of you fucking make me jealous yet so fucking horny as well?” Harry chuckles, not even opening his eyes. 

“We’re two attractive people making each other feel good, who wouldn’t be turned on by that?” Louis jokes back. I chuckle quietly but don’t say anything. Louis turns to Harry and winces. “I think I’m going to struggle tomorrow.”

“With what?” Harry asks.

“Trying to walk.” Louis responds. I let out a shocked giggle. 

“Oh, hush. You know it was worth it.” Harry says smugly.


	20. Chapter 20 (Damn Daddy by Star Cast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The throuple go to Amsterdam for a fashion show that Bebe invited to. They spend lots of time in the hotel room.

“Hey, babes! It’s been too long since we’ve talked. How are you?” I say back. I’ve been so busy with the guys that I haven’t gotten to see her in weeks. 

“Oh I’ve been so amazing. I miss Mindy, though. I never got to properly thank you for having us meet. When I go home next, we are actually going to meet up. How exciting is that?” 

“Oh my gosh, that is super exciting! I haven’t spoken to her in a little while so I had no idea.” I respond. I am genuinely happy for them. They deserved happiness.

“I’ll have to tell you all about it another day. In fact, seeing you is kinda why I called you. I have to go to Amsterdam for a fashion show the entire weekend. It’s next weekend. I know it’s short notice but I’ve got four tickets. I get one and then I can take three other people. You’re obviously coming with. Know two other people that would want to come with?” As a matter of fact, I definitely do. The throuple is going to Amsterdam. 

Harry was harder to convince to go to Amsterdam. We only have a few more weeks until classes are over and finals start. I understood where he was coming from but this was an adventure and I was determined to make it a good one.

“Come on, baby. Please? For me? I do leave the country in a few weeks.” His face contorts in a sad expression. I probably went too far with that sentence but whatever, it was true. 

“Okay, Jasmine. I’ll go.” And that was that. 

The week leading up to Amsterdam dragged like none other. I was so excited to have the opportunity to go to a fashion show. It was an added bonus that I was going with the two most attractive men in the world. Bebe was going to be with us too so I was literally going to be with the three most attractive people to ever exist. I was a lucky girl. 

 

We leave for the airport on that Friday after classes. The May sun feels amazing and it is starting to get warmer. I wear my jean shorts with a lightweight sweater. Harry is sporting his usual black skinny jeans and his tan Chelsea boots. He’s wearing a black shirt with salmon colored feathers on it. His hair is a frizzy mess but he looks amazing. Louis is wearing black jeans as well and a black Adidas t-shirt. God they both look amazing. 

Once we’re on the airplane, Louis immediately falls asleep. He must have had a long day at footie practice. His season starts in a few weeks so he has been working super hard.   
The hard work is paying off, though. He is getting very toned and all Harry and I want to do is touch him. I shake my head from my thoughts and lean my head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Do you wanna play Truth?” Harry suggests. I perk up and look at him from my position on his shoulder.

“Of course, I do babe.” I see that he’s smiling. He has the most amazing smile. “You first.” He takes a deep breath.

“What’s your deepest darkest fear?” I need to think his question over. There’s a lot of things I’m scared of. 

“Well if we’re talking about logical fears then it’s bridges over water. They scare the absolute shit out of me. If it’s just a fear in general it’s that I’ll love someone completely and they won’t love me back or won’t love me as much as I love them.” I don’t give him time to respond and I ask his question. “Have you ever loved anyone and they didn’t love you back?” I don’t know why my head is on the subject of love. Weird…

“I don’t actually know. Hard to read a person. The people that I’ve told that I love them has said it back but there’s a person that I haven’t told so I guess I’ll never know.” Is he talking about me? He has to be talking about me. I don’t press him further because I don’t know if I can bare the answer anyway. “Are you going to miss me when you go back to the states?” My heart breaks a little just hearing him ask that. 

“Of course I’m going to miss you, Harry. More than you could possibly know.” He runs his hand on my cheek and brings me into a kiss. It is a short kiss but it’s like I can almost feel things he wants me to know but won’t say to me. I feel the same way.. “When was the last time you cried?”

“If I’m being honest, I cried in the shower a few days ago.” Harry responds.

“Why?” I ask. 

“Because you leave me in three weeks. When you asked me to come on this trip with you and brought up you leaving, it actually hit me. I’ve been sorta blocking out and ignoring the fact that you leave in less than a month.” I just want to cry. I truly don’t want to leave him.. And Louis of course. “What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get home?” That question is easy.

“Love on my cat, for sure. I miss him more than anything in the world.” Harry giggles at me.

“You’re such a dork, babe.” He jokes. 

“Oh hush. You know how much I love Koty. Anyway! What is your favorite thing about dating me?” I ask, planting a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Aside from the great sex.” I shove him playfully. “It has to be that I can just be myself with you. I’ve never felt awkward or anything with you. We can be silly and joke around one minute and the next I’ll be bending you over the table.” He chuckles at his own words. 

“Oh hush.” He’s ridiculous. Completely. But he’s my ridiculous boyfriend. 

 

We make it to our hotel a few hours later. Louis booked the hotel and it’s amazing. Super fancy. He made sure to request a king sized bed so we wouldn’t be so cramped. We had plenty of room. I was in love with the room. I was in love with the city. I was in love with a lot lately. 

“Do you both want to go out to a pub? I could use a drink after that flight.” Louis says.

“What do you even mean, Lou? You slept the whole time. If anyone needs the drink it’s Harry and I.” I counter. He’s so dramatic. He is cute while doing it, regardless.

“Fine, then. I’ll buy the first round. Deal?” Louis says.

“Hell yeah!” I respond.

We travel to a hole-in-the-wall pub a few blocks from the hotel. I invited Bebe but she has to set up for the fashion show tomorrow. She has so much work to do and said it’ll be a long night. I guess it’s just the throuple tonight. Louis stayed true to his word and bought the three of us the first round of beer.   
We spend the next few hours throwing back beers and joking with each other. I beat Harry in pool and then Louis whooped my ass. He is really good. Once we’re all pleasantly intoxicated, we stumble back to our hotel. I feel very exhausted by the day’s events so as soon we go back into the hotel, I plop on the bed. 

“Baby, you can’t just go to bed. The night is young.” Harry slurs. He tries to wink at me but it just turns into a blink. I’m drunk and tired. We have a big day ahead of us and I want to be well rested. I take off my shorts and bra and slide under the covers. 

“But I’m tired!” I exclaim. I yawn and close my eyes, despite Harry and Louis’ protests. I fall asleep not even two minutes later.

I wake up to the sound of moans. I rub my eyes and then slowly open them. Louis is on his hands and knees and Harry has his face buried in Louis’ ass. Holy shit. 

“Holy fuck, Haz. Keep doing--That.” Louis moans out. He is sweaty and panting for more. How long had I been asleep? It can’t have been that long because I still feel a little bit intoxicated. Or maybe I feel drunk because I’m watching my boyfriend rim my other boyfriend. Either way, I am turned on in record time. I don’t make it known that I am awake. I move slightly and put my hand in my panties. I start rubbing circles on my clit. 

“Haz.. Fingers in me now.” Louis demands. Harry doesn’t hesitate. I increase the pressure on my clit and bite my lip to stifle a moan. Harry fucks his finger into Louis while still eating him out. Louis’ moans keep getting louder and more desperate. “Another.” Louis whines. Harry complies and adds a second finger; mouth still on him. Seeing a rim job in person is so much more intense. The pretty sounds coming out of Louis’ mouth could make me lose it right this second. My bottom lip is bitten raw from holding in my moans.   
“Give me another, I can take it.” Harry adds a third finger and Louis absolutely loses it. He cries out in absolute euphoria. Harry must have found his prostate. Harry opens Louis up for a few more minutes until Louis is begging him to get inside of him.

Harry pulls his fingers gently out of Louis and filthily wipes them on Louis’ lower back. It should be disgusting but he is eating it up. Harry grabs the lube and pours some onto his hands. He lazily strokes it on his cock. He puts one hand on the small of Louis’ back to get him to arch it and other on his dick. He positions himself at Louis’ entrance and thrusts himself in. They both grunt at the sensation. They were barebacking which is something I hadn’t seen with them before. We all had that talk a week ago and agreed that since we were in a relationship that it’s okay since we’re all clean. 

“Fuck, you feel so good like this.” Harry moans out. I can’t contain my moans anymore and a soft one escapes my throat. Harry notices but Louis is too blissed out to notice anything but Harry’s cock up his ass. Harry shoots me a smug grin and thrusts into Louis harder. He is trying to turn me on. “Jaz, cover off.” He demands. I do as I’m told and throw the comforter off myself. Louis notices me when Harry says my name. They both groan to see that I’m touching myself. 

“Panties off, love.” Louis says in between moans. I do as I’m told and slide the fabric down my legs. Harry grabs ahold of Louis’ hips and thrusts into him harder. Louis cries out. 

“Do it just like that. Holy fuck.” Harry hits the same angle and gets the same reaction. I don’t swallow my moans anymore. I’m moaning with both of them but not as loud as them because I don’t have either of them on me. Or inside me. 

“I’m close, Lou. Knew I wasn’t going to last long like this.” He continues to thrust into him. 

“Haz, keeping talking. I’m so close.” Louis whines. 

“Love you so open for me. Taking my every inch. Fuck. You feeling so fucking good. Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Harry moves to pull out but Louis pulls his hips closer. 

“Come inside me.” Louis moans. That’s all it takes for Harry to come. He stills inside of Louis. The sensation of that sends Louis over the edge too. He comes on the comforter with a high pitched whine. Watching both of them come makes me massage my clit even more. They both start watching me touch myself. The newfound attention becomes too much for me to bare. 

“Fuck.” I mutter, moaning into the pillow. We all lay down, Harry in the middle. Harry is always in the middle. “Wow.” I say with a yawn. 

“Yeah.” Harry says, exhausted .

“I should probably go clean myself up.” Louis explains and winces as he gets off the bed.

“I like you filthy, baby.” Harry chuckless but has a dark glimmer in his eyes. I cuddle up next to Harry and fall asleep almost immediately. 

 

We wake up the next morning super excited for the night’s events. One of the perks of coming on this trip is that Bebe is picking and tailoring our outfits. She’s wanting to prove to her boss that she deserves to be promoted to actually helping to design the outfits that go on the catwalk. She he taken our measurements earlier this week so she could make our outfits by hand. If that wasn’t talent, I don’t know what is. She wants us to come to the the building where the fashion show will be to try on the outfits she made. She’ll tailor the outfits in between the other duties she has to do for the fashion show. She’s super woman, I swear. 

We make it to Bebe at 11. She suggested that we all do the tailoring separately so we could be surprised. I thought it was a great idea. The dress Bebe made for me was a simple black dress. There’s a high slit up the thigh and and a very low V-line in the chest area. It was perfect and just what I needed to seduce Harry and Louis. 

“So how is the whole ‘throuple’ thing going?” Bebe asks. 

“Honestly, it’s incredible. We have such a good time together and they are amazing.”

“How’s the sex?” She snickers.

“Girl!” I exclaim. “Fucking mind-blowing.” She laughs.

“Hate to ask this but what are you guys going to once you have to go back home?” I frown at her words. I had been thinking about that a lot and I had come up with the perfect solution. 

“Actually.” I begin. “I’m going to start looking for flats. I don’t think it’s my time to leave yet.” She screeches at my words. 

“No fucking way!” She runs over to me and hugs me. “I’m so glad you’re staying!”

“Me too.” I answer honestly.

I didn’t need any alterations but Louis did. Bebe had to shorten his pant legs. Louis was pretty short, bless his heart. Harry’s outfit was apparently “perfect and sexy.” I’m very excited to see the two of them in their suits. 

 

Bebe brings us our outfits to the hotel at around five. The show starts at seven so we need to hurry and get ready. We all go into different corners of the hotel room to change into our custom outfits. The room is big enough so we won’t spoil each other’s look. My dress doesn’t take long to put on. I match my outfit with a pair of ruby red heels that Bebe lent to me. I put on lipstick to match and am ready to go. 

“Are you two ready for the big reveal?” I yell to the boys. I get affirmation from both of them and I walk into the bedroom. They’re already checking eachother out when I walk into the room. Both of their jaws drop.

“Holy shit, baby. You look absolutely stunning.” Harry says, eyeing me up and down. Harry is the stunning one. He’s wearing a black suit with a gold abstract pattern on it. He’s got black Chelsea boots on and several rings on his fingers. His hair is the perfect amount curly and messy. He looks like a fucking prince charming. Leave it to boyfriend number one to look hotter than me. It’s not even fair how beautiful he is. I blush at his words.

“Thank you, babe. Although, you’re the stunning one.” Harry flashes me a dimpled smile. He makes me want to combust sometimes.

“I agree with Harry, Jaz. You look hot!” Louis’ face contorts into a smug grin. Louis looked amazing as well. He’s wearing a plain dark gray suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. Boy he looks so sophisticated and may I say… Daddy? At this moment I made it my goal to get Louis to show off his Daddy side tonight. 

“Look who’s talking, hot man.” I playfully wink at him. He smiles at me and blatantly checks out my chest. 

“Staring are you?” I call him out. It’s in a playful manner but Louis’ eyes dart right back to mine. 

“Sorry, love. Got a bit carried away for a moment.” Color rises to his cheeks. 

“You can get as carried away as you’d like, Lou.” I chance a look at Harry. He’s got a serious expression on his face. His jaw is locked and it looks like he’s holding in a breath. Getting him hot and bothered is too easy.

“Let’s get to the fashion show, shall me?” Harry says through a clenched jaw. We all agree and leave to go to the venue.   
Bebe meets us at the door. She looks beautiful. She’s wearing a tight gold dress that it hugging her curves in all the right ways. The boys seems to think so too. We all walk into the show arm-in-arm. We are definitely turning heads which is good for Bebe’s mission. She puts the nail in the coffin when she introduces us to her boss. When he asks us who designed our attire, I smile smugly at her boss and say, “These are all Bebe exclusives.” This pleases both Bebe and her boss. 

The fashion show itself is rather boring because I’m not really interested in fashion but I mostly just stare at my hot boyfriends. Harry pays all of his attention to the show. It's kind of adorable how into it he gets. Louis and I make faces at each other and try to stifle the giggles we have. Halfway in, someone gets Bebe because there is a wardrobe malfunction and she needs to help. 

Once it's over we file into the other side of the venue for the elegant as fuck after party. There are so many pretty people attending. I look like a hobo compared to all of the models in the room. 

“Hello, Jazzy.” I hear a familiar voice from behind me. It takes me by complete surprise. 

“Eleanor?” I say, turning around.

“I'm surprised they let you in to an event so high class. They're really letting just anyone come to these things now.” Oh, how I missed her charm. 

“Still such a sweetheart, El.” I say sarcastically. What a bitch. 

“Are you here with Harry and Louis?” She asks curiously. 

“Actually, I am. We’ve been getting along so well since we’ve all moved in together.” It's technically a lie but he did stay with us a lot. 

“Is that so?” She looks pissed. Good. Louis spots us talking and beelines over to us. 

“Eleanor.” Louis says sternly. His jaw is clenched. Holy fuck. 

“Hey babe.” I take this as an opportunity to grab Louis’ face and bring it to mine. I make it the kiss as filthy as possible. Once we part, he has a smug ass grin on his face.

“Hello to you too, love.” Bebe and Harry spot us and walk quickly toward us. Bebe looks pissed. She says nothing to us and just walks in front of Eleanor. She straight bitch slaps her. Eleanor immediately brings her hand to her face. 

“That's from Mindy, you bitch.” Bebe says with a satisfied smile. She turns to Louis, Harry, and I. “I'm to have to make a call to my very pissed off girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend?” I ask, bewildered. She grins.

“That's a chat for Mindy, not me.” She saunters off. Eleanor storms off. Bye bitch.

The after party is very fun but I'm preoccupied with flirting with my boyfriends. They look too good not to be hit on. It is about midnight and I really wanted to stay until the after party is over. Louis has over plans. 

“Time to go, love.” Louis says, trying to guide me to the door. 

“Says who?” I respond.

“Me.” He retorts, slightly annoyed.

“Yes, Daddy.” It is meant to be a joke but both of their eyes widen. Harry’s mouth falls open.

“What did you just say?” Louis’ eyes darken. His jaw is set in a rigid line. His demeanor changes altogether.

“Nothing.” I mutter. I’m intimidated by this change in him that’s happened so quickly. 

“What did you say?” He repeats. Jesus.

“Yes, Daddy.” I say again. 

“Hotel. Now.” He demands. He guides Harry and I out of the venue. 

“Fuck.” Harry mutters, already seeming to know what’s to come. 

 

Louis rushes us to the hotel. Opening the door to our room, he let's us in first. “Bed. Now.” Louis growls. Harry immediately complies. “You too, Jasmine.” I raise my eyebrow at him. 

“Or what.” I challenge. 

“Or Daddy will spank you.” Louis counters. Holy fuck. I stand there frozen. He walks over to me and kisses me forcefully. His mouth moves to my very exposed chest. He sucks on the skin harshly. I'm taken by surprise when you turns me around. He immediately tugs the zipper of my dress down. Louis pulls the straps of my dress down so hard that I think it's going to rip. My breasts are exposed and Harry is staring at this encounter with utter amazement. Louis releases me from his hold and looks at me expectantly. I step out of my dress and look at him. 

“On the bed.” He repeats. This time I do as I'm told. Louis looks at Harry. 

“Clothes off, angel. Don't touch yourself.” Harry nods and gets off the bed. He strips hastily. Louis turns to me. “Panties off.” He says gruffly. I nod and take them off. Louis sits down on the edge of the bed. He pats at his knee, signalling me to lay across his leg. He’s still fully clothed. I can see the outline of his hard length in his pants. I move so I’m sprawled out on Louis’ lap. “Harry, come on this side of the bed.” Louis orders. Harry moves over so he’s right next to me. “Jaz, I want you to suck his cock while I spank you, okay?” I nod. “Is that a yes?” He looks at me expectantly. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He groans softly at my words. Harry starts stroking himself at my response. Louis pulls Harry’s hair and brings his face close to his own. 

“I thought I told you not to touch yourself, baby.” Harry nods persistently in response. “Use your words, love.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.” Harry groans out and releases the grip on his dick. 

“Suck his cock.” He reiterates to me. I take the base of Harry’s dick and lick a long stripe along the base. Harry shivers at the sensation. I take as much as I can in my mouth. Louis takes me by surprise when his hand connects with one of my ass cheeks. “You can take more than that, babe.” He utters. I suck down lower on Harry’s cock. I gag and little bit back ignore the feeling. I want to be good for Daddy. Louis smacks his hand on the opposite cheeks with even more force. “Good girl.” He purrs. Harry grabs a hand in my hair.   
“No touching, angel. She needs to get you off all on her own.” Harry only moans in response. I paused to listen to the exchange. Louis plants another smack on my ass. “Did I tell you to stop, baby girl?” That pet name ignites something in my body. Harry realizes it too and our eyes lock when I slide his cock to the back of my throat. 

“Fucking hell, Jasmine.” Harry moans. Louis slaps my cheek with such force that it moves me forward and Harry’s cock moves further down my throat. “Fuck.” Harry’s head falls back in pleasure. 

“Taking him so well, baby girl.” Louis rewards me with soothing hands massaging my burning cheeks. This only encourages me to take Harry much more confidently. I slide most of him out of my mouth and swirl my tongue against his sensitive head.

“You’re gonna make me come, Jaz.” Harry sputters. I take this in stride and repeat my action. He moans loudly and puts his hands in my hair again.

“I told you no touching, Harry.” Louis growls. Harry begrudgingly releases his hold on my hair. “C’mere, Jasmine.” Louis orders. I comply and move so that I’m straddling him. He brings both hands to my cheeks and pulls my face to his. He starts kissing my obscenely, tracing every inch of my mouth with his tongue. “Harry tastes so good, doesn’t he?” He glances at Harry to see that he’s stroking his length and staring at us, bottom lip in between his teeth. “Harry!” He exclaims. “I thought I told you not to touch yourself? Disobeying Daddy, are we?” Harry instantly stills and gulps. Louis picks me up and lays me on the bed. “Harry, come over here and make those beautiful hands useful, would you?” Harry climbs off the bed and walks over to Louis. “Be a good boy for me and help Daddy take his clothes off.”

“Yes, Daddy I will.” Harry responds in a raspy tone. Harry hastily shuffles Louis’ suit jacket down his arms. Louis undoes his tie at the same time. Harry attaches his mouth on Louis’ neck and makes quick work on undoing the buttons on his shirt. He rips the shirt off of Louis’ shoulders. Harry drops to his knees and tries to get Louis’ pants off as soon as possible. He's touching Louis’ body with such certainty and desperation. 

“Slow it down, baby.” Louis says in a stern tone. 

“Don't think I can, Daddy.” Harry retorts.

“I can help with that.” Louis grabs his discarded tie from the edge of the bed. “Jasmine, will you help me tie him up?” I practically jump off the bed to help Daddy. He hands me the tie and Harry immediately puts his hands in front of his body.. I tie his hands as best as I can. Harry whines at the situation because he wants to touch us. “Good boy.” Louis praises. “Both of you, on the bed.” Louis demands. We do as we’re told and sit on the bed. “Harry, lay on your back. I’m gonna open you up.” I look at him expectantly. 

“Can I suck you off, Daddy?” I ask tentatively. 

“Of course you can, love.” He reaches into his bag on the side of the bed and pulls out his bottle of lube. He situates himself on the bed in front of Harry. Harry has his legs spread open as much as they can be. Louis lubes up his fingers quickly and rubs Harry’s rim agonizingly slow. 

“Daddy.” Harry whines. This is all Louis needs to push his middle finger passed the strong ring of muscle. Harry cries out. “Fuck!” 

“Jasmine.” Louis is stroking himself lazily with his free hand. I lay in front of him and put his leaking cock into my mouth. He whines quietly but still maintains his composure.   
“Haz, tell me when you’re close. Don’t come.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry says with labored breathing. Louis works Harry open while I deepthroat Louis as best as I can. I’m making quiet but pretty noises come out of Louis so I think that I’m doing a great job. Louis trying so hard not to be too loud and shatter his Daddy facade. Louis adds another finger into Harry. He is begging for another not even two minutes after that. Harry is becoming completely undone. He moves his hand to his face and moans into the inside of his arm. His body completely stills and he cries out. “Again, Daddy. Fuck!” Louis curves his fingers in the same motion has the first time. Tears are forming in my eyes from how deep Louis is down my throat. “I’m gonna come!” Harry practically shouts. It is too muffled that we can’t really make out what he is saying. 

“What was that, baby?” Louis asks. Louis obviously doesn’t hear him and doesn’t cease his fingers inside of him. 

“Fuck!” Harry moans and comes untouched on his stomach. 

“Harry.” Louis says, disappointed. Louis nudges my head gently to tell me to take him out of my mouth. “I told you to tell me when you were close.” 

“I did.” Harry says, completely defeated. 

“Well, I didn’t hear you.” Louis snaps. He pulls his fingers out of Harry. He whines at the loss of contact. Louis focuses his attention on me. “Hands and knees, baby girl.” He coos. He’s trying to punish Harry for being bad. 

“Yes, Daddy.” I respond. I get on my hands and knees like I’m told. Louis puts a hand on my back to push me down to my elbows. 

“Harry, hands above your head. Don’t want you to be tempted to touch yourself and come again without permission.” Louis says in his stern voice. Harry does as commanded but whines at the lack of contact. “Don’t whine. You already came, didn’t you?” Harry nods. “Okay then, let Jasmine have her turn.” Louis and I are on full display for Harry to watch. This must be torture for him. Louis finally thrusts into me. I moan into the comforter and Louis huffs out a grunt. He starts out slow and deep. Harry stares at his with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. His cock is already starting to harden again. Louis’ hips smack my ass with greater force; almost making my knees give out. Louis grabs for my hair and pulls hard. 

“Daddy.” I moan. Pleasure is pooling in my gut. “Close.” I choke out. 

“You can come, baby.” He grunts, tightening his grip on my hips. He thrusts into me a few more times until my legs are spasming with pleasure. 

“Good girl.” He murmurs to me with satisfaction. He pulls out of me and starts stroking his cock. “Ready to get back on my good side, Haz.” Louis says, distaste still a little evident in his voice. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry whine and nods his head repeatedly. Louis lays down and gives Harry a look. 

“Ride me.” He says simply. “And make it good, baby.” Harry doesn’t need telling twice. He straddles Louis. Louis quickly guides his dick to Harry’s entrance and Harry sinks down onto it. Louis grabs Harry’s wrists and undoes the knot I tied on his ties. “You can use your hands now, love.” Louis turns his attention to me. “Jaz, Daddy wants you to touch yourself.” 

“Okay.” I say quietly. I reach my hand down and rub circles on my clit. 

“Slow and steady, love.” I slow my movements and he lets out an appreciative sigh. “Good girl.” Harry starts rolling his hips in a motion that brings all of Louis’ attention to him. Harry just wants to make Daddy feel good. “Making me feel so good, baby.” Harry practically purrs at the praise. Harry takes this in stride and puts his hands on Louis’ chest to use more power to move his body up and down on him. Louis moans loudly at the new angle. I continue my slow torture on myself. Watching Harry ride Louis is such an unbelievable site to watch. He is so talented with the way he moves and I can’t tear my eyes away from them. Louis is losing more and more composure as Harry continues to fuck himself on Louis. He lets out a defeated sigh and starts using his hips to match Harry’s thrust. 

“Fuck.. Daddy.” Harry whines. Louis smacks both of his hands on Harry’s ass and kneads at the skins. Louis is continually hitting Harry’s prostate at angle Louis is thrusting into him. He flips them over so that Harry is now on his back. Harry is crying out with such desperate sounds. 

“Jasmine, occupy Harry’s face so he doesn’t sound like he’s gagging for it as much.” Louis groans, holding onto Harry’s thighs and thrusting. I do as I’m told and climb onto Harry’s face. He’s so fucked out that he’s not doing much to get me off. Which is perfectly fine because it’s life changing to see him like this. I rest my hands on his butterfly tattoo and rock my hips into his face. His moans are vibrating onto my clit and I can feel myself starting to get close again. Louis takes Harry’s length in his hand and pumps him relentlessly. Harry’s body spasms and come spurts onto his stomach. He is absolutely spent. His second orgasm seems to take everything out of him but he still grabs my thighs and pushing me down on his face even more.

“‘M close.” I whimper. Louis grabs my face and brings it closer to him. 

“Come for me, baby girl.” He connects are lips together. The kiss is rushed and desperate. I’m rocking my hips on Harry’s face while he’s pulling me impossibly closer to him. I’m sure that his airflow is being completely cut off by now. He licks a figure eight onto my clit and that brings me over the edge. Louis kisses me through my second orgasm. “Love seeing you come while riding his face. Making me so close.” Harry is continuing to eat me out and the sensations are too much so I hop off of his face. He is completely blissed out. He moans so rawly that I don’t think he’s going to have a voice tomorrow. Louis’ hips are getting sloppy and his moans are getting louder. “”M gonna come in you now, angel.” He whines.

“Daddy.” Is all Harry says. His dick is starting to perk up slowly but surely. He almost looks pained to be getting hard again. He’s so beautifully fucked out. I’ve never seen him like this. Louis thrusts into him, hard. He only lasts a few more motions of his hips before spilling into Harry. Louis climbs up Harry’s body and kisses him soothingly. 

“I’m going to clean you out. Okay, love? You can handle it, can’t you?” There’s no challenging in his voice. He’s soothingly runs his fingers into Harry’s long, sweaty hair. “Baby?” He questions. Harry nods, sleepily. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He says quietly. I’m watching this encounter with utter amazement and slight jealousy. They were made to do this with each other. Harry is so good at being submissive and taking everything Louis gives him. Louis is so good at dominating Harry while being soothing and encouraging at the same time.

Louis slowly pulls out of Harry. Harry winces at the loss of contact. “On your hands and knees, angel.” Harry picks himself up and turns himself over. It’s like he’s moving in slow motion. Once Harry is in position, Louis brings his face to Harry’s rim. Louis is making filthy sounds against Harry’s ass. Watching Louis licking his own come out of Harry’s hole should be disgusting but the whole situation is entirely exhilarating. “Do you want to taste, Jasmine?” Louis asks. 

“Okay. I say quietly. I pull Louis’ face closer to me and engulf him in a filthy kiss. He moans into the kiss; getting off on the fact the I’m tasting his come and Harry’s ass on his own mouth. It was turning me on a little too, not going to lie. Louis pulls away from my mouth and smirks. 

“As amazing as that kiss was, that’s not what I meant, love.” I deadpan at him. I’d never gone anywhere near an ass, let alone eaten someone’s ass before. 

“Um..” I stutter. 

“It would make Daddy proud.” Louis says. Anything to please him.

“Harry?” I ask. I’m not going to do it if Harry isn’t okay with it.

“Yeah, Jaz.” Harry whimpers. He is a completely wreck. I nod, mostly to myself. This was actually happening. Louis spreads Harry’s cheeks apart and encourages me to start.   
Tentatively at first, I slide my tongue into Harry. It’s such a new sensation. The taste is neutral because it is ass after all. That’s not what is exotic about it. I’m licking into Harry’s ass right after Louis came. It’s filthy and I feel more naughty than I ever have before. I explore his ass with my tongue. I take it I’m doing an okay job because Harry is moaning into the comforter. 

“Doing so well, baby girl.” Louis coos. He moves his hand to Harry’s hard length and pumps slowly. Harry is so overstimulated that when he does come, he barely moans at all. He clenches around my tongue and his whole body shakes. Three orgasms in one night really take a lot out of a person. Once Louis and I have helped Harry ride his orgasm out fully, he collapses on the bed. I kiss his shoulder blade and get up off of the bed. 

“Shower.” I mutter and walk towards the bathroom. I start the water and just stand in the shower and let the water hit my skin. I never thought in a million years that I would be apart of something like this. I stay in the shower until my skin can’t take the hot water anymore. 

When I walk back into the bedroom, Harry is cuddled up next to Louis. He is stroking Harry’s hair and whispering things to him. Louis notices I’ve joined them in the room and smiles a content grin at me. I climb into the bed next to them and smuggle up against Harry. His breathing is slow and steady.

“Is he asleep?” I whisper. Louis nods and looks down at him with such a fond expression. 

“Yeah. He is.”

 

We wake up the next day and the air feels slightly awkward from the night before. I’m determined to keep the mood lighter than it feels. We check out of our hotel and head to the airport to go back to London. 

We all seem to be very tired and not in the mood to do anything productive. Louis suggests we just have a movie day. Harry and I agree and we spend the rest of the day eating popcorn and watching sappy movies. We all go to bed at a relatively early hour. I can’t shake the feeling that something is up between us.


	21. Chapter 21 (Just a Little Bit of Your Heart by Ariana Grande; Fool's Gold by One Direction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't want to share Harry anymore. Jasmine wants to fight for her man. Is it a losing game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me so sad. Enjoy... or don't. I didn't enjoy writing it very much.

I wake up the next morning to the sounds of Harry and Louis whispering with each other. I don’t dare move because I’m curious about what is being said. They are quiet for a minute. I’m about to turn over to make it known that I’m awake but Louis speaks up.

“I don’t want to sound like a dick because I genuinely enjoyed domming both of you but I thought that was only going to be a thing reserved for just you..” There’s another pause. 

“It did feel a little strange to have another person involved when we play, wasn’t it.” Harry agrees. How could they be saying these things? We had an amazing time or at least I thought we did…

“I’m not saying that I don’t like Jasmine. I adore her. She’s an amazing girl. That being said, how long is this.. Arrangement going to last? Jasmine and I both know that eventually you’re going to have to choose one of us.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “I know that we’ve had a shitty past. I was terrible to you and I can’t begin to say how sorry I am.” He takes a minute to arrange his thoughts. “I’m out now, Haz. That means we can actually be together now. For real. I know I’m putting you in a difficult position but I’m just letting you know that whenever you want me, I’m yours. It’s taken me so long to realize it but you’re the love of my life. I don’t want anyone but you. I can share you right now but I don’t want to share you forever.” If Harry wasn’t my boyfriend then I would say that his speech was absolutely adorable. However, Harry is my boyfriend and I don’t want him to be stolen away from me. Those words almost make me want to cry but I have to keep them in because I’m supposed to be asleep and not hearing any of this. I haven’t even been awake fifteen minutes and this already feels like the worst day of my life. Harry hasn’t responded yet. I think he’s stunned by Louis’ confession.

“Lou… I’m with Jasmine. I started dating her first. I.. I can’t do that to her. She’s amazing. You know that.” I want to hug him. I can’t believe he’s standing up for me. Maybe he does feel the same way for me that I do for him.

“I’m not saying that anything has to happen now. But you know that she’s leaving soon. You can’t date a woman that’s halfway around the world.” But I’m not leaving in a few weeks. I’m looking for a flat so I can properly give it a go with Harry. Neither of them know that though. I was going to tell Harry about it as soon as I found a decently priced flat. 

“I know.” Is all Harry says in return. 

“You and I are endgame. You are the one for me and I’m the one for you. We can fight it for as long as we want but we are meant to be together. I know we’re both stubborn, Haz. Stubborn only goes so far. We’re going to have to submit to this eventually.” I hear one of them shuffle off the bed. 

“I can’t talk about this now. I can’t think about this. You.. You can’t say these things if you don’t mean it. You’ve played with my emotions for years. You know how I feel.. Felt about you. I need to go.” Harry shuffles around the room quickly and then I hear the front door slam. I take this as a good opportunity to jolt “awake”. 

“What was that?” I say quietly. I turn over so that I’m facing Louis. He quickly wipes his eyes and smiles at me such a sad smile. 

“Oh, uh, Harry just left. He had to.. Run a few errands.” I know he’s lying, obviously. He looks so sad and defeated. I should be furious with him but all I want to do is hug him. I can’t fault him for loving someone. It breaks my heart that the person is Harry but there isn’t anything I can do about that. I adore Louis to bits, regardless of our situation. 

“Do you want a cup of tea, Lou?” I ask quietly. 

“That would be amazing, love.” He shoots me another sad smile. “Thank you.” He adds quietly. I see that he feels bad about the entire situation. I wish things were different.

 

The next few weeks fly by in a whirlwind of emotions. Classes take everything out of me. Finals are next week and I really want to make good grades. I have no time to think about the conversation Harry and Louis had. I want to fight for my relationship. I want to fight for Harry. Like he said, he was my boyfriend first. He’s mine.

Bebe went with me last week to look for flats and we found an amazing one that is only a few blocks away from Harry’s flat. Living with Harry is great but I didn’t want to smother him longer than I had to. Maybe one day we could move in together for real one day. I haven’t told Harry about the flat yet but we are going to dinner tonight since it’s Friday and we’re celebrating the end of classes. All we have are finals and then we are finished for the semester and summer is here.

Harry takes us to a quaint restaurant called Dans Le Noir. I decided to wear a new red dress that I bought with Bebe last week. It is strapless and short. Being with Harry has made me much more confident in my own skin. Harry is wearing a light blue silk dress shirt and his black skinny jeans. Most of the buttons are not buttoned and his chest is on full display. He looks sexy as hell. We each order our glass of wine and our entrees. 

“I have something to tell you but I don’t know how you’re going to take the news.” I say to him with a bashful face. 

“You know you can tell me anything, babe.” He flashes me a dimpled smile. Why is he so adorable? 

“Okay.. Well..” I start. Do I just come right out and say it? “I’m not leaving.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He says. He looks at me in disbelief. 

“I didn’t want to tell you until it was a done deal but I’m staying. I found a flat a few blocks away and I’m going to apply to King’s College in the fall.” Harry has the biggest grin on his face by the time I’m finished speaking. 

“You’re not joking, are you? Please tell me you’re being serious.”

“I’m serious, Harry.” I smile at him. He jumps out of a chair and engulfs me in a hug. 

“Baby!” He exclaims. “I’m so happy.” He’s beaming at me. This decision is the best one I’ve ever made. 

 

After dinner, we head back to our flat. The rest of our meal was full of smiles and laughter. He seems to be so happy that I’m staying in London. I’m so happy that he’s happy. I change into my comfy clothes but Harry doesn’t change. The only downside of dinner is that Harry’s phone kept buzzing throughout the whole thing. Harry looked nervous every time he glanced at his phone.

“Don’t you want to change into something more comfy?” I ask, pulling my nightgown over my head. 

“Did I forget to tell you? I’m going out with Lou and rest of the guys. I’m the last one to graduate college so they are helping me celebrate the end of classes. I could have sworn that I told you.” He most definitely didn’t tell me. Things with Louis and Harry have been a little off since that conversation that I wasn’t supposed to hear. Louis had hardly been over. He had footie practice nearly everyday or so he says.

“No, you didn’t tell me. Will you be home later?” I shouldn’t be upset but I’m a little upset. 

“I don’t think so. We’ll probably just stay over at Louis’. I’ll see you tomorrow, baby. You looked beautiful tonight.” He kisses me shortly and grabs his wallet and leaves. This is the perfect excuse to open the bottle of wine.

I down half the bottle in less than thirty minutes. I’m not sure why I’m so sad tonight but I am. I text Brenna and Mindy to see if they’re busy. I need them right now. 

To Mindy and Brenna: Are you guys busy? If not, plz plz three way call me. I need my girls.   
Both of them text back almost immediately. 

From Mindy: I’m just getting out of work. Let me get home and I will call you.

From Brenna: You know I’m not doing anything, bb. I’ll call you in a minute. 

I pour myself another glass of wine and wait for them to call me. Brenna is the first one to call, as expected. 

“Hi.” I say solemnly.

“What’s going on?” She asks immediately.

“I don’t know, really. I have a bad feeling about tonight. Harry and I had a great dinner. I told him about the new flat and how I’m not leaving and he seemed so happy. As soon as we got home, he got all jumpy and said that he was going out with the guys. Louis included. It was sprung on me so quickly that I just have a gut feeling that it wasn’t planned. I don’t know. I shouldn’t be upset if he’s with Louis. We are all dating, after all.” She sighs into the phone, annoyed.

“It doesn’t matter if you all are in a relationship. He still needs to tell you where he’s going.” She wasn’t wrong. 

Brenna tells me all about everything in her life to get my mind off of whatever Harry was up to. Brenna and Brendon have been spending a lot of time together since they got back to the states. He’s taken her on several dates and they have had so much more “glorious, mind-blowing sex”. I am so happy that she’s found someone like Brendon to sweep her off her feet. Mindy joins the phone call after about thirty minutes. 

“Hi, babes. What’s going on? Hi, Brenna.” Mindy says. I inform Mindy on everything that I already said to Brenna. She agrees that it is a little fishy. My phone starts vibrating. 

“Guys, Harry’s calling me.” I say. 

“Let it go to voicemail. If he needs something that bad, he’ll text.” Mindy suggests. 

“I agree with Mindy. Play hard to get a little bit.” I take another gulp of my wine. The notification flashes on my phone says that I have a missed call. They try to distract me but my mind is anywhere but the conversation.

“Guys, he left a voicemail. I’m going to listen to it. I’ll call you right back.” I tell him and hang up the phone. I quickly access the voicemail. The audio starts out with a lot of movement and static. The phone sounds like it slams on a counter or something and then I hear Louis start talking. 

 

“Fuck, Hazza. I’ve missed you so much.” There are faint sounds of kissing. It definitely doesn’t sound like they’re out at a bar. It also doesn't sound like there is anyone else with them. Dammit. Morally, I should stop listening to them. But, I can’t bring myself to turn it off. 

“I’ve missed you too, Lou.” There are more kissing sounds. 

“We only have a week left until Jasmine leaves.” Louis says quietly. The kissing has ceased. 

“About that, she told me tonight that she’s getting a flat and is applying to King’s College in the fall.” There is a moment of silence. 

“Oh.” Is all Louis says to that revelation. 

“Yeah.” Harry responds. 

“You’re going to stay with her then, right?” There is sadness in Louis’ voice. 

“Yeah, Lou. I am. She’s staying in the country for me.” Harry says quietly.

“Is that what you want?” Louis says. He must have done something to Harry because Harry lets out a small whine. Louis probably touched his dick or something. 

“She’s my girlfriend, Lou.”

“She’s mine too, Haz. That doesn’t answer my question. What do YOU want?” Louis asks. The kissing resumes briefly. 

“I don’t know.” Harry answers honestly. 

“Harry, do you love me?” Louis asks. The voicemails ends after that. I sit there on the couch, completely stunned. I grab the bottle of wine and chug the rest. Tears are streaming down my face. I’m so stupid. Harry lied to me. He left our flat to go over to Louis’. They are probably fucking as we speak. The fucking doesn’t bother me. They have sex without me sometimes. What bothers me that Louis is trying to steal Harry from me. Louis is in love with Harry. I don’t know if Harry loves him back because the damned voicemail cut off before I could hear his answer. I call Mindy and Brenna back.

“So what did he have to say?” Brenna asks, skeptical. I sniffle.

“What did he do?” Mindy demands. 

“Um… So it was a pocket dial. He didn’t go out with the guys. It sounds like he’s at Louis’ by himself. Just he and Louis. I heard a conversation that I probably wasn’t supposed to hear. Harry told him about my plans to stay in London and Louis asked if that means he’s going to stay with me.Harry said yes. Louis asked what he wanted and Harry said he didn’t know. Louis asked if Harry loved him and the fucking voicemail cut off before I could hear his response.” I let out a quiet whimper from holding in the tears for so long to talk. 

“Oh, babe. I’m so sorry. I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you.” Mindy says.

“I wish we were there to make you feel better. I’m so sorry.” I’m quiet on the line for a minute. Mindy continues, “Jaz, what’s on your mind?” That question is when I completely lose it. I start violently crying. I can’t keep the tears from coming.

“I’m in love with him, you guys. Completely and totally in love with him. And I think I’m losing him to Louis.” I sob into the phone. It is so nice to finally say the words out loud but also heartbreaking to admit that I’m losing him. I can’t stop sobbing. Now that I’ve finally admitted it to myself, it hurts so much to think that I may actually lose him.

“Oh, Jaz… I know you love him. We all know that. I saw it from the moment we stepped foot off the plane. I wish I could take your heartbreak away.” Brenna says, sadly. 

“I love you, boo. So much. I told you that if you got your heartbroken that I would be here to pick up the pieces. I’m here to pick up those pieces if it does happen. Brenna will be here. And your Mom. And your brother. And so many more. You have so many people who care about you.” 

“I love you guys. I’m going to get off the phone. I think it’s time to call my mom. I’ll keep you updated.” They say their goodbyes and I hang up the phone. Sometimes I just need my mom. My friends are amazing and help me out so much but with heartbreak, it’s something about talking to your mom that makes everything a little bit better. I dial her number and press call. She answers on the third ring.

“Hi, sweetie. How are you doing? Isn’t it a little late over there? Are you studying for finals?” My mom is so sweet. She cares about my studies more than I probably do.

“Mom..” I try to say but it gets stuck in my throat. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” She asks, immediately turning into a momma bear. 

“I--” I start blubbering into the phone. 

“Talk to me, Jasmine. Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you but please don’t be mad, okay?” 

“You aren’t pregnant, are you?” I left out a watery chuckle at her question. 

“No, mom. Not pregnant.” I tell her everything. I tell her about the situation with Eleanor and how she kicked me out. I tell her that I didn’t have a place to go and that Harry let me move into his flat. I told her most every detail that didn’t include Louis. I couldn’t tell her that I was in a throuple. I couldn’t tell her about the threesomes. I tell her that I plan on moving here and that I want to finish college here. Once I’ve finished my confession, I wait for her to respond.

“We’re going to need to have a few conversations about your plan to move but that’s for another time. Honey, if everything is going so well then why are you crying?” 

“Mom, I love him.” I sob to her. 

“That’s a good thing, babe. You don’t need to be sad about that.” She responds. 

“Because I think I’m losing him. I can’t lose him when I just got him.” 

“You can’t force someone to stay with you. If it’s meant to be then it’ll be.” My mom is completely right no matter how much it hurts. 

“I love you, mom.”


	22. Chapter 22 (Sweet Creature by Harry Styles; Love You Goodbye by One Direction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry debuts his song Sweet Creature. Jasmine knows the song isn't about her. She realizes that there's nothing she can do to keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heartbreaking and I'm sorry.

I spent the rest of the night curled up in a blanket and crying to the Titanic. I opened a second bottle of wine after a little while. That only made the movie much more sad. I weeped at the ending of the movie and passed out on the couch.

I wake up to the sound of the front door closing. I have a pounding headache. I slowly open my eyes. Harry is smiling at me. He’s wearing the same clothes as last night. He looks like he definitely had sex last night and maybe this morning. 

“Good morning, my sleepy beauty. Did you fall asleep out here?” He glances at the Tv menu of Titanic. “While watching Titanic?” He says confused.

“Yeah, I did.” I respond quietly. Everything is too loud. I am too hungover. He walks into the kitchen and notices the to empty bottles of wine.

“Did Bebe come over last night?” He asks.

“No.”

“Did you drink two bottles of wine last night?” He infers.

“Yes.”

“Why are you being short with me?”

“I’m not.”

“Okay.” He says after a minute of silence, walking into the bedroom. 

 

The next few days were semi-awkward. I was sad and hurt at the unknown of his answer to Louis’ question. I made several excuses to not study with him and go to the library instead. I think he noticed that I was upset but didn’t press it further. I wanted to say something but I didn’t want to hear something that was going to break my heart.   
My last final was on Thursday. I was completely drained from the week’s terribleness and lack of sleep. I went to sleep before Harry even came home. Harry wakes me up on Friday with breakfast in bed. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” I smile bashfully at his words.

“Good morning, babe.” He leans in and gives me a small kiss. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Of course, I did. You’ve been so stressed this week that I thought I should do something nice for you so I can see that beautiful smile of yours.” I smile wider at him. “There it is.” He says with a dimpled smile. 

“Well thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, baby.” I eat some of the breakfast. He’s so good at cooking and I love it. I just love him. I take him in. There is never a time when he doesn’t look beautiful. I’m so in love with him. “I have a favor to ask.”

“What might that be, Harry?”

“Will you come to my set tonight? We can have a throuple date. Louis has his first game tomorrow so he’ll be out of town. I thought it would be nice if we all went out. We haven’t gone out as a throuple since Amsterdam. That was three months ago. Please babe?” He pouts his bottom lip out adorably. There’s no way I can say no to that cute face. 

“Yeah, babe. Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

I spend a few hours getting ready. I really wanted to look amazing. I’ve been in such a slump the past week and I want to feel beautiful. Harry hasn’t been home in hours. He went to practice with his band before his set. Louis gets to our flat about an hour before we are supposed to leave. I haven’t spoken to him since the voicemail I wasn’t supposed to hear. He has a key so he lets himself in. I’m straightening my hair in the bathroom. I hear his footsteps coming closer to me. 

“Hi, love.” Louis says, leaning in a giving me a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi.” I squeak out. I didn’t realize it would hurt this much to see Louis. He looks absolutely beautiful, like always. I can’t compete with his beauty nor can I compete with the way he and Harry feel about each other. I swallow the sadness I feel.

“So I heard that you’re staying in London. How exciting is that?” His smile falters a bit at his words but he does look happy. How can he be such a good fucking person too? We’re both in love with the same person and he still can manage to be my friend and like me. 

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” I say quietly. I manage a small smile. He doesn’t seem fazed.

“Well I’m happy you’re staying.” He smiles wider at me. Right..

“So.. when do you want to head to Harry’s set?” I really needed to change the subject.

“We can leave whenever you’re finished getting ready, love. You look stunning, by the way.”

“So do you, Lou.” He really did. He is wearing a shirt that has a rainbow on it with skeleton fingers at the bottom of the rainbow. I think it is adorable that he is coming to terms with himself. His hair is getting much longer then when I first met him. It’s a really good look on him. 

 

We arrive at the pub nearly an hour later. Harry is playing at a larger pub this time. He seems to growing a pretty big following. I’m really proud of him. As usual, Harry reserved a table at the very front for Louis and I. He spots us almost immediately. 

“Hi!” Harry yells from the stage and comes running over to us. He gives us each a hug and a kiss. 

“Hi, baby.” I say, quietly. 

“I’m excited for you both to hear the set.”

“You mean the set we hear all the time?” Louis jokes. Harry laughs and nudges Louis’ side.

“Maybe there’s a few new songs. Who knows?” Harry winks at us and heads back on the stage. Louis and I take our seats.Harry starts his set a few minutes later.

“Hello, I’m Harry. I’m going to be playing a few songs for you tonight. This is Sign of the Times.” Of course, Harry kills it as he always does. He plays Kiwi, Temporary Fix, a cover of The Chain, Only Angel, and Woman. “I’m going to play two more songs for you all. This next one is a song I wrote a few weeks ago. This is Sweet Creature.” He didn’t tell us that he was performing a new song tonight. Louis and I look at each other and smile. I’m so excited to hear the song. 

The first verse hits and I already know that this song isn’t about me. It also doesn’t help that he’s making eye contact with Louis and not me. We don't know where we're going But we know where we belong. Louis had talked about how they belonged together just few weeks ago. It's hard when we argue We're both stubborn I know, but oh. Louis literally said in that same conversation that he and Harry were stubborn. How could he be singing this song, so obviously about Louis, right in front of me? I wish I could curl up into a ball and cry. I need to put a stone face and show my support even if I don’t want to. 

He sings the last bit of the chorus. Sweet creature, sweet creature Wherever I go, you bring me home Sweet creature, sweet creature When I run out of road, you bring me home You'll bring me home. Louis is Harry’s home, not me. There’s no way I can compete with him anymore. Louis and Harry are supposed to be together no matter how much I love him. It shatters my heart into a million little pieces.

He closes with Medicine as was his normal now. Regardless of how sad I am, he still looks absolutely amazing. He’s wearing a white silk top with his usual black jeans and boots. The tops is white with a lined pattern. He’s all sweaty and energized from his set. If I weren’t so upset, I would probably jump him. But, of course, I am incredibly upset. I’m utterly heartbroken. 

“You did amazing, babe. One of your best shows yet. I’m so proud of you.” I manage to say. I don’t know how I got through the words without blubbering like an idiot. He kisses me quickly. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby.” He turns to Louis. “What did you think, Lou?” He suddenly looks nervous. Louis looks him straight in the face and smiles with such emotion that I think he might start crying. 

“I loved the song, Haz. It was really eye opening.” His response makes me want to cry. Harry pulls him into a hug. I want to be anywhere but here. 

“I don’t want to ruin the fun but, uh, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to head back to the flat. You two have fun.” I give them both hugs and get the hell out of there as fast as I can.

It is a forty-five minute walk back to the flat but I walk there anyway. There are silent tears falling down my face the entire walk. There’s nothing I can do to win him over. I’ve completely lost him to Louis. Once I walk into the flat, I run to the bedroom and cocoon myself in the covers, not even bothering to take off the clothes I wore to the pub. I’m not exactly sure when I exactly fell asleep but I know I cried for a few hours. 

I wake up the next day with both the boys sleeping on the other side of the bed. They are cuddled up against the other. I am so emotionally drained that I can’t even react to the sight in front of me. I get up off the bed, change out of the clothes from the night before and walk to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I curl up with a book on the loveseat and start reading. Ironically enough, I picked a romance novel. 

Harry and Louis didn’t wake up until about noon. I have no idea when they came home; I slept like a log. They made a cup of tea for each of them and sat down next to me on the couch.

“Feeling any better, love?” Louis asks, rubbing my back soothingly. I can’t even begin to answer that questions. There are so many layers and underlying meanings to that question.

“Maybe a little. Still feeling lousy.” I respond. It wasn’t a lie. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?” Harry asks. 

“Just being here with me helps.” Which was not lie at all. Although, it wasn’t the truth either. It hurts to be when him about as much as it helps. 

Louis leaves around 5. We spent the day watching crappy television and listening to them crack jokes at each other. Normally I would partake in the action but I am so emotionally drained that I can’t come up with anything. He pulls me into a hug and twirls me around. I smile slightly and he plants a kiss on my lips. 

“Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone, okay?” I snort, surprised. I doubt it. “I’ll miss you, Jaz. Take care of this one for me.” He pokes Harry in the side. That comment only makes me aggravated. 

“Will do.” I manage to choke out. Harry and Louis kiss and Louis leaves. I am sort of thankful that Louis is going to be gone for a game until Monday morning but that also meant that Harry and I are going to be alone and I don’t know who to act around him right now. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Harry asks, sensing the discomfort in the room. 

“Sure, babe.” I answer automatically. He picks up The Notebook and inserts it in the DVD player. 

We watch the movie in relative silence except for when Harry and I quote our favorite parts. Normally I cry like a baby to this movie but I’m so numb from all my emotions that I don’t shed a single tear. I’ve watched this movie with Harry several times and he knows this fact.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, Jasmine? You always cry at the ending of the Notebook.” 

“I’m not feeling well. I told you that.” He sighs at my words. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Please just talk to me.” He responds.

“Truth?” I suggest quietly.

“Yeah.” Harry responds, equally quiet.

“Are you in love with me?” My voice cracks. I am finally going to get the answer that I’ve wanted to know about for weeks. 

“Yeah, Jasmine. I’m in love with you.” He grabs my hand and softly soothes the skin. “Are you in love with me?” I gulp at his question. How can he even ask that? It’s obvious that I am.

“Of course I am, Harry. I’m so in love with you that it hurts me..” I’m glad I can finally tell him how I feel. But why does it hurt more than it feels good? “That song wasn’t written for me, was it?” I ask, voice barely more than a whisper. There’s a lump in my throat that won’t go away. Why am I stupid enough to ask that question?

“No.” Is all he says. His answer is barely audible. I feel the tears steam in my eyes; threatening to escape down my cheeks.

“You love him more than me, don’t you?” My eyes betray me and tears start falling down my face. 

“I’ve tried to stop loving him. I just can’t… quit him. You have to know that I’m in love with you too, Jasmine.” He puts his face in his hands for a moment. “I’m in love with you too.” He mutters to mostly himself. I’m crying freely now. This is really it. 

“Love isn’t always enough, Harry.” Harry looks up at me and has tears in his eyes as well. He moves his hands to my face and wipes the tears from under my eyes. 

“Who says it can’t be?” He asks.

“I do. I can’t compete with him, Harry. Louis is your soulmate, not me. As much as I want us to be together, you aren’t meant to be with me.” I just want to crawl into a ball and cry. I want to be anywhere but here. I should leave. I should get a hotel and stay there. I was supposed to be leaving in two days to go back home before I started looking for a flat of my own. Stupid me. “I should go..” I say, wiping my eyes and getting up off the couch. I need to pack up all of my stuff from our flat.. His flat. 

“Please don’t leave.” Harry grabs for my hand. He’s making this so much harder. 

“It’s easier this way. I’m going to go back to the states like I originally planned so you and Louis can finally be together. I love you enough to let you go, Harry.” I take a sharp intake of breath but it comes out as a broken sob. It takes all of the energy I have to walk into the bedroom and start to pack up my things. Most of my things are packed by the time Harry walks into the room. His eyes are puffy and his face is blotchy. It is obvious that he’s been crying as well. 

“Stay.” He says simply. I don’t have the energy or the willpower to say no to him.

“Okay.” I barely manage to get out. He moves over to me and wraps me in a hug. I cling onto him for dear life. I wish I never had to let this man go. We both cry into each other for awhile. I don’t know how long it has been but it has to be at least 20 minutes. Neither of us are crying anymore. There’s no tears left to cry. I’m going to take all I can of him since tomorrow he won’t be mine anymore. He was never actually mine, though. That’s what I need to tell myself to get over this. 

Harry runs his fingers through my hair and puts his hands on each cheek as if he’s trying to memorize my every detail. He puts a finger on my chin and guides my face upward. Our lips connect. The kiss is innocent for a moment; both of us taking in the feel of one another. Harry’s tongue tentatively asks for entrance. I grant him access in my mouth. The kiss gets more intense quickly after that. I tug at his shirt. I want to see his beautiful tattoos one last time. He breaks the kiss and lifts his shirt over his head. He helps me pull my shirt off as well and unhooks my bra. He guides me to the bed and lays me down so I’m on my back. Harry makes quick work with taking off my leggings and panties. He stares at me with a sad expression on his face. He’s hard in his jeans but he still looks so sad. I feel sad as well but I can’t think about it right now. I want to have sex with Harry one last time. 

“I love you, Jasmine.” Harry says quietly. He sniffles and undoes his jeans. He moves my legs apart once his jeans and boxers are off. 

“I love you, Harry.” The words hurt to come out of me. I mean the words so much that it hurts me. 

He climbs in between my legs and our lips connect. He moves a hand to his length and guides it towards my entrance. It is pointless to do any foreplay because I don’t think either of us could keep it together long enough. Harry wastes no time to thrust into me. Both of us cry out at the sensation. His rhythm is slow at first but he gains speed gradually.   
“Harder.” I manage to say in between moans. He does as I suggest and thrusts harder. I dig my nails into his back and he grunts. He kisses my lips again. We kiss fervently for a few minutes until he breaks the kiss and attaches his mouth on my neck. He sucks at my pulse point. He travels lower to my chest and sucks on my nipples. He’s claiming every inch of my body like he’s trying to memorize my every curve. I’m so overwhelmed with so many emotions. 

“I love you.” I say. That’s the only thought in my head and it’s on a constant loop. I’ve felt this way for so long and now that I’ve said it, I can only say it for tonight. I want him to know that I love him; truly, madly, and deeply. His face contorts into a sad impression and he stops moving momentarily. 

“Jasmine, I love you.” He pulls my face to his and kisses me with everything he is feeling. I feel so in love with him that I can feel tears stinging in my eyes. Harry breaks the kiss and looks me in my eyes. His eyes mirror mine. He turns his focus to making us feel good; throwing all his emotion into the sex we’re having. His thrusts are hard and deep. I feel pressure build up in my stomach at the angle he’s thrusting into me. I almost feel like my body is betraying me because I don’t want this to me be over so soon. After we finish, this is it. 

“I’m close.” Harry grunts out. I can tell by his face that he doesn’t want it to be over either. He moves his hand to my clit and starts to massage it. Such a little touch brings me over the edge. 

“Harry.” I moan into his neck. My whole body shakes and it feels like the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. I’ve never had an orgasm that had so many feelings attached to them. Clenching around him must have pushed him over the edge and he pulls out of me quickly and comes onto my stomach. Harry collapses next to me and we lay there in silence for a few minutes. I have so much emotion built up that I start crying silently. I sniffle as quietly as I can but Harry hears. He turns over to me and wipes my tears. I look at him and notice that he has tears streaming down his face too. I wipe his tears. He grabs a shirt off the bed and cleans me off. He lays back down and pulls me close to him.

“I wish this wasn’t how things were.” Harry says quietly. 

“I know.” It’s all I can say. I know Harry feels terribly. That much is evident. He’s hurting too. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He can’t help who he loves. Or rather who he loves more. I place my hand on top of his sternum and trace my favorite tattoo of his. His butterfly is immaculate. All of his tattoos are immaculate. He is immaculate. 

“I love you.” Harry says, with a gravelly voice. All the crying has taken a toll on his voice. I look at his face. He looks very tired. I can absolutely relate. I look him dead in the eyes.

“I love you, Harry. So much.” I kiss him one more time. He has the most perfect lips. We fall asleep not long after and I have nothing but Harry on my mind.

 

I wake up before Harry does. I kiss his forehead softly and get up from the bed. Thankfully, Harry doesn’t stir. I stand in the bedroom for a moment and take everything in. I’m never going to see this bedroom again and odds are, I’m not going to see Harry ever again either. I go into the living room and grab one of Harry’s notebooks and a pen. I sit on the couch and open the notebook. 

 

Harry,   
I didn’t want to wake you. You always look so at peace when you sleep. I also think it’d be too hard to say goodbye to you face to face. I just wanted to thank you for my semester here. You made it the best it could ever be. I’m never going to forget you or our time together. Meeting you was a one and a million chance and I wouldn’t change a thing about you and me. I wouldn’t take it back, either. Not a second of it.   
Tell Louis I said goodbye, too. Tell him that I’ll miss him and his infinite sass. Let him know that I don’t hate him. Nor do I hate you. It’s you and Louis that are meant to be together. Just promise me that neither of you will fuck it up this time. You both deserve to get it right. Just love him like you love people and he’ll never want to leave. I know I wouldn’t.   
Please don’t contact me to for awhile. It’s not because I don’t want to hear from you because I’ll always want to hear from you. I just need time to heal. Believe it or not, despite getting my heart broken by you, you’re still one of my favorite people in the world. It would be a crime not to have you in my life.  
I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss everything about you. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I’ve loved you. Even though this didn’t work out, I’m not going to look back on my time with you with sadness. I’m going to look back and smile because I helped lead you to your soulmate. You aren’t my one but I know one day I’ll find him.   
I love you, Harry. Take care of Louis.  
All the Love,  
Jasmine. 

 

I put the note and my key on the kitchen counter. I quietly grab the rest of my things from the bedroom; careful not to wake him. I look at him with a sad smile before exiting the bedroom. With all of my bags in hand, I take in the flat one last time. This is really it. My chapter with Harry is over. I allow a single tear to escape my eye before I open the door to the flat and leave Harry’s place for good.


	23. Chapter 23 (Safety Pin by 5 Seconds of Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is going back home and she meets an amazing stranger.

I stay at a hotel for the night waiting for my time to finally go home. I didn’t want to sit and wallow but for most of Sunday, I did. At about 8 at night, I convinced myself to stop feeling sorry for myself and go explore the city. London looks so beautiful at night. I walk around the city for awhile and take it in. I walk outside the bar where Harry and I first met. I walked to the gazebo where Harry was first honest with me. I walked to Eleanor’s flat to so many memories with Harry. I walked to the Nando’s by campus. I walked everywhere I have memories with Harry and silently casted every sad thought I have associated him. I don’t want to be negative with our break up. I feel completely crazy with doing this but it is truly making me feel better. Once I’ve visited every place that I can think of that I’ve associated with Harry, I have no more negative feelings. Harry gets to be with his soul mate. I will find mine one day. I’m happy for he and Louis. Truly. 

I walk back to my hotel with a smile on my face. Sure, I got my heart broken but I wouldn’t change anything about my semester abroad. I loved and lost. I laughed and cried. I was overjoyed and upset. I had so many good times here. I just have a feeling that Harry and Louis were going to be constants in my life forever. The relationship part of our lives was over but I am going to be supportive of them because it’s the right thing to do. I can’t be upset that two people fell back in love. I can’t be mad that two people found the person they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives with. I had no more room to be sad because I was happy for them. It’s probably sadistic and weird but I don’t even care.   
I woke up the next day with a new outlook on life. I go on a tour on the double decker bus before I head to the airport. At Harry’s flat, Louis should be returning from his trip and Harry can finally tell him how he feels. The thought hurts slightly but I will it away with thoughts of finding my own soulmate one day. I know that he will be amazing. He’ll be funny, considerate, and beautiful in every way. I can’t wait for that day. 

I sit down at the crowded airport bar. I only have a few hours until I leave to go back to America. I might as well get a little bit drunk. The man next to me at the bar shoots me a small smile. He has a dimpled smile. This man has curly hair but it is dirty blond and is much shorter than Harry’s. He’s wearing a black silk shirt with roses on it. Our eyes lock together. He has pretty hazel eyes. I have no other choice than to smile back. He is cute and seems very friendly. 

“I’m Ashton.” The man says, extending his hands for me to shake. I take his hand and shake it. He has an accent but not a British one. 

“I’m Jasmine.” I say, grabbing for my drink. 

“Not from here either?” He asks. I shake my head.

“I’m from the states. That’s where I’m headed, actually.”

“I’m from Australia. I’m headed to the states as well.” I flash him a small smile. 

“What’s bringing you all the way to the states?” 

“I’m heading to Chicago. I have a few old friends that live there. I’m actually headed there to start a band. My friends there need a drummer and I’m a drummer so.” I look at him with curiosity. He laughs nervously. “And I don’t know why I keep talking.”

“Oh, please do. So you’re a drummer?” I take another drink of my sex on the beach. For some reason, I’m genuinely interested in everything this attractive stranger has to say.

“Yeah. Been drumming since I can remember. The four of us started a band during school but they moved to the states. I couldn’t afford it at the time so they left without me. I moved to London about six months ago to be a drummer in another band but that didn’t work out. The guys have been struggling to find a drummer since they moved to the states and I saved up all I could so here I am.” 

“Here you are.” He smiles at me. He really is quite dreamy. 

“So what’s your story, Jasmine?” He takes another sip of his drink.

“Well I’ve been in London for the past six months studying abroad. At King’s college. My time is up and I’m heading back home.”

“It’s crazy that we never ran into each other before.” Ashton says. I chuckle quietly.

“London’s quite big.” He laughs too. He has such a quirky laugh.

“Yeah, that’s true. At least we’re meeting now.” He says, smiling at me. His smile lights up the room. 

“At least we’re meeting now.” I repeat, with a smile matching his.

“So when does your flight leave?” He asks, ordering another drink.

“In a few hours.”

“Mine too. Where in the states are you headed?” 

“My flight lands in Chicago, actually.” His face brightens at my words.

“No way!” It turns out that we’re on the same flight and are sitting catty-cornered to each other. What a lucky coincidence. 

We spend the few hours leading up to the flight talking and drinking. Ashton is such a lovely person. We have a lot of the same music tastes. We both like heavy metal and Ed Sheeran which is an odd pair because they are vastly different. He’s very funny and goofy. It’s everything that I like in a man. On top of that, he’s an incredibly nice and genuine person. He helped me carry my many luggage to bag check and we walk together to the airport terminal. 

Ashton and I spend the entirety of the flight talking to each other. Half way through, the lady sitting next to me got annoyed that we were talking so much so he and I asked the flight attendant for a pen and paper and started passing notes back and forth. It was completely childish but we were giggling like maniacs. It was the best flight I’ve ever been on.   
It’s already dark when we land in Chicago. It’s a Monday so my family had work and couldn’t come pick me up. Mindy and Brenna were coming in the morning to pick me up and bring me back home. It was nice to be alone in a beautiful city like Chicago. It was a little scary but I had a sense of adventure.

“So where are you headed, Jasmine?” Ashton says once we get all of our bags. We are walking to the entrance of O’Hare to the taxis. 

“I probably need to find a decently priced hotel to stay in tonight. My friends aren’t picking me up until tomorrow morning. How about you?” 

“I’m going to have to figure out where the hell my friends live. They are notoriously awful at directions so I’m sure I won’t get there until morning.” He giggles, pulling out his phone. We are silent for a few minutes but it isn’t awkward at all. He glances over to me and puts his phone away.

“Would you like to get some dinner?” Ashton asks with a bashful smile.

“Yeah.. Yeah, I’d love to.” I respond with a grin from ear to ear.


	24. Chapter 25 (18 by One Direction) Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two years later!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me. It was such a joy to write and I hope it was a joy to read. I'm sorry if any of you were rooting for Harry and Jasmine. Larry always wins.

Two Years Later

It had been a roller coaster since my semester abroad in London. I graduated college a year later with honors. I applied for graduate school and got in. The school I applied for was in Chicago. I lived there with Mindy for a few months. 

Ashton and I had really hit things off after our impromptu dinner date. We alternated weekends on who traveled to the other’s city for awhile. When I graduated college, I thought it was time to finally live close to him. Mindy agreed to move in with me so she could explore new work opportunities. Brenna would have but she and Brendon were expecting a baby. The news took them by surprise but both were very happy to be having a little girl.

Bebe and Mindy were still going strong. Bebe had quit her job as a fashion intern once she got job offers to actually design clothes. She is very well off now and sends for Mindy every few months. About four months after I had returned to the states, Mindy suggested that I go with her to London. She thought it would be good to finally talk to Harry. I agreed and went with her to London.

Harry was surprised to hear from me. He was very happy to know that I was in the area and asked to see me. I agreed and we went for coffee. It was odd seeing him at first. A man that I had loved so much. He looked great. He looked happy. He caught me up on he and Louis. They had taken a few weeks to figure out what they truly wanted after I had left. Both agreed that they wanted each other. Harry sold his flat and they moved into one that they could call their own. Harry asked how I was doing and I told him about Ashton. I’ll never forget the way his face lit up when I told him that I was happy. 

The next day of the trip, Louis called and asked if we could meet up and talk. I agreed. He explained to me that he would never be able to repay me for letting Harry go. He said he knew that it was hard for me. He said that he was eternally grateful for what I did and expressed how much he loved Harry. I was so happy to know that I had done the right thing.  
After that trip, things with Harry, Louis, and I were completely mended. We became the best of friends. We even had a group chat to talk shit to each other constantly. Things between them continued to blossom. They had gotten a kitten together which they had named Angel. Louis snickered when he told me that. “I thought of the name.” He told me with a smug grin.

Ashton and I had fallen in love. Deeply and fully in love. Four months after I moved to Chicago, he asked me to move in with him. After talking to Mindy about it, she insisted that I do it. I gladly accepted his offer. His band had really taken off. They even had a few songs on the radio. His touring schedule sucked so I was alone in our apartment most of the time. When their United States tour ended, he asked if I wanted to go on tour with him in the UK. I accepted, of course. We had been together for about a year and a half when I found out I was pregnant. I was planning on telling him at dinner when he completely surprised me by asking me to marry him before I even told him about the baby. I cried and said yes. 

Harry and Louis got engaged a month and a half later in Paris because they’re both such saps. Ashton and I were waiting until the baby was born to get married because I was adamant that I don’t want to look fat in my wedding dress. Harry and Louis are getting married when I am six months pregnant. Both of them asked me to be in their wedding and I accepted with happy tears. 

 

Today is the day of Harry and Louis’ wedding. They’ve waited their whole lives for this moment. Bebe designed their suits. Neither knows what the other is going to wear. Harry was adamant about being surprised at the altar. Neither of them wanted a ceremony in a church so they’re having it outside in a beautiful garden south of London. There are so many people here that I’m pretty sure they just invited everybody that they knew. They probably did. That’s one thing I loved about them; they announced their love to absolutely everyone. 

They chose a lot of people to be their groomsmen/bridesmaids. Louis had his siblings and his childhood best friend, Stan. Harry had his sister. They shared Niall, Liam, Zayn, Bebe, and me. Louis is the first groom out. His hair is quiffed back and looks super fluffy. He’s wearing a simple black suit. He looks so elegant. Harry finally walks down the aisle. He looks breathtaking. He’s wearing a white suit with a black floral pattern. It is completely extra but I didn’t expect anything else from Harry. Louis looks utterly in love. His mouth drops open and he has to wipe the happy tears from his eyes. 

The officiant starts her spiel about love and acceptance. It’s a beautiful speech. She lets the crowd know that Harry and Louis have written their own vows. Louis is first. He rubs his hands together nervously. Stan hands him his vows.

“So, uh, it took me awhile to write these vows. Not because I didn’t know what to say but because I don’t know how to formulate into words how I feel towards you, Harry. You’ve always been that one person in my life that I knew was never going to leave. I knew that no matter what, we would find our way back to each other.” He takes a deep breath.  
“You’re the absolute love of my life. There’s just no other way to put it. Loving you is as easy as breathing. I don’t know how I spent so many years not loving you and I don’t want to spend another minute of my life not. You make me feel like it’s possible to do anything. Every time you look at me, it’s like I’m all that you see. You’ve made me that happiest man alive and I’m going to prove to you everyday, for the rest of our lives that I love you more than anything else in this entire world.” After Louis finishes his vows, Harry has to wipe the tears that are falling down his face. 

“I told you I should have gone first because I knew you were going to make me cry.” The crowd chuckles. “You know, it’s simple. I love you. From the moment I met you, you were different from everyone else I met. The best kind of different. You’re also my best friend. Not many people can find that kind of love in their lives but we did. You’re the one person on this earth that I was made to love. You’re the anchor that keeps me grounded and afloat. Honestly, without you I wouldn’t have a purpose in life because my purpose is loving you.” He puts the piece of paper down and folds it. “You said that you felt like you were the only person I see when I look at you. You are. You’re my sun, Lou. Without you, my world is dull and lifeless.” He pauses and chuckles. “I could go on for hours and hours about how you make me feel but you already know them. I’ll never stop telling you all the ways I love you, okay?” Louis nods with the biggest grin on his face. Harry turns to the ordainer. “So could you please marry us now? Because I don’t want to spend another minute not married to this man.” Everyone laughs. There are tears running down my face. They finally get their happy ending.


End file.
